Rogue's Touch
by Vamp-by-Night
Summary: Whats with the new girl with the white streaked hair and gloves? And why is her mind filled with Bella’s thoughts? Rogue absorbs every living thing she touches. Good thing Carlisle's not alive. Carlisle/OC. Edward/Bella. X men crossover-Twlgt univ. Lemons
1. A lot on my mind

*****Rogue's character is taken from the 1990's cartoon but with a blend of Evolution and Movie universe.**

**Summary:**

What if it isn't Bella but Rogue who shows up to Forks High? Poor Edward has his hands full when he hears the thoughts of the new girl in school. She's got white streaked hair and gloves and her mind is full of other people's thoughts. Edward's convinced that she's schizophrenic when he hears her internal dialogue with another person named Bella Swan who appears to be trapped in Rogue's mind. But Rogue absorbs the life and psyche of every living thing she touches. So I guess it's a good thing that neither Edward or Carlisle is alive. What does this all equate to? A hybrid between X-men (90's cartoon version) and Twilight and a major love square between Carlisle, Rogue's body, Edward and Bella's mind. Yeah you kind of just have to read to figure it out.

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the X-men franchise or the sexy Twilight characters. **

Edward:

The strange white haired girl's thoughts forced themselves into my head the moment I locked eyes on her. They were bizarre and disconnected; murmurs of past memories and conversations. But the strangest thing of all was that the voices and memories were all completely different- one particularly insane voice called itself Magneto, another shrilling voice, Phoenix. And was beginning to think she was mentally unstable when I heard the murmuring thoughts of Cajun male whistle through her mind.

Her name was Anna-Marie and the entire school was in upheaval about the buxom white striped brunette from Mississippi. "Call me Rogue" her velvety southern voice drawled as a male admirer cornered her in the hallway.

Even stranger than her nickname and goddess-like features were the stark white streaks through her long reddish-brown curly hair. Whether it was some new fad or a strange case a pre-mature graying one thing was certain; that within a week every student would have experimented with dying their hair.

The weather was relatively warm yet wore a pair of long black gloves which contrasted with her skin tight jeans, knee high boots, and lacy revealing tank top. _Strange. _Everything about this beauty screamed strange and dangerous.

By lunch hour I had resorted to outright staring at her as she sat all by herself while the rest of the cafeteria buzzed around her like flies, yet always keeping their distance. They seemed to sense that she was dangerous somehow. "Rogue" didn't seem to mind though. How could she when she had enough voices swimming around in her head to keep her occupied? The beautiful girl was clearly in need of psychological help.

Listening to her thoughts it became clear that she had several personalities. The voices buzzed in the distant recesses of her mind like broken memories, totally removed from her current position is a crowded lunchroom. It was as if they were all living in their own bubble. They all were bunch of interesting characters at least who went by even more outrageous names. The only normal sounding personality seemed to be Bella Swan.

"Edward that new girl is really weird and that's saying something coming from me" Jasper noted while the rest of the table nodded. I agreed. They had no idea…

"How so?" I asked. Not sure what they could have noticed to be outwardly strange.

"Well she has white highlights in her hair and long black gloves. She's too colorfully dressed to be a Goth and she's too…developed to be 17" Alice explained.

"She _is_ smoking hot thought," Emmett chimed and Rose swiftly smacked him upside the head. Her thoughts rang of jealousy. It was clear she hated the strange girl the moment she laid eyes on her. With Rose, no one was allowed to be more beautiful than she and this strange girl was giving her a run for her money.

"I think she's suffering from multiple personality disorder" I blurted out without thinking and the entire table turned towards me to explain. I explained to them that beneath her seemingly cool exterior her thoughts were a mixture of different voices that went by strange names.

"That poor girl," Alice cried. "She needs professional help"

I nodded in agreement then suddenly the voice of Bella Swan rang in my head.

_B- Where am I? This isn't my school? Please answer me. _The voice in Rogue's head began sobbing.

Rogue sighed and shifted her weight in her seat but continued taking sips of her drink as if nothing had happend. I was convinced that she wasn't aware of the voices in her head until I heard her next thoughts.

R-_Bella, please be calm. I'm not trying to ignore you I'm trying to help you get the hell out of my head. _

_B- How can I trust you? You tried to kill me. And where am I…I mean you. We're not in Arizona or New York._

_R- For the last time I didn't kill you sugar now quiet down and let me enjoy some peace. _

_B- Whatever. It's not like I have somewhere to be or anything… _

The voice of Bella snorted and I was dumbfounded. Rogue was communicating with the voice as if they were separate people. Moreover the voice of Bella Swan intrigued me more than anyone else. While Rogue reveled in the attention "Bella" snickered and complained about it. While Rogue's voice was sultry and deep with a thick southern accent, Bella's was smooth and calming, when it wasn't muttering something sarcastic.

I had gathered all this in an hour's lunch of listening to their back and forth conversations. Now it seemed that Bella was convinced that she was a separate person, that Rogue had killed her even. Cursing as the bell rang to for the next class I wished I could listen to her thoughts longer.

X

Rogue

Finally the bell rang dismissing the children and I moved along with the crowd towards my pearly white pickup truck- every southern girl had to have one. Unfortunately, before I could get to said truck I was accosted by several admires. One named Mike Newton was extremely persistent.

"Look fella, I told you I have no interest in goin' anywhere with you now move out of my way" I huffed and shoved him aside with my gloved hand. I must have not been so careful masking my strength because the poor boy went flying towards the ground and I chastised myself as I reached down to help him up. "Sorry" I muttered.

He looked a little embarrassed but not suspicious. "S'ok. I like a women who plays rough." I rolled my eyes and brushed pass him to my truck.

B_-Whoa how'd you do that?_

_R- Ugh not you again. Didn't I tell you to shut it girlie?_

_B- Well excuse me. Hey that cute boy is staring at you again._

Before unlocking my truck my head whipped around to see the auburn haired boy staring at me from across the lot. He wasn't alone. Behind him four pale students were looking at me like a UFO. _Dammit. Just what I need; people gettin' suspicious. _

B- _They're so beautiful and pale. Are they mutants like you?_

_R- I don't rightly know. We don't have radar on each other ya know. _I pondered the possibility that the pale five could be mutants then dismissed it. _Well if they are mutants they better keep their distance cause I aint here to start trouble. _

_B- Mind letting me in on why exactly you're here in this small town?_

_R- This little town is Forks and I'm fixin' to get you outa my head and back in that comatose body of yours. _

I ignored the bevy of onlookers and got into my truck. The sound of the engine calmed me as I fumbled through my dashboard to find to find the picture. When I found it I pulled it out and held it to the light.

_R- See that man on the left. _I pointed to the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

B- _Yeah. Why?_

The picture was an old acid aged newspaper clipping from the 1950's. In it stood two very young and smiling doctors. On the right was the late Professor Xavier, standing upright, as he still had use of his legs back then and on the left was a gorgeous young blonde in a lab coat. It took me awhile to find him and I was shocked when I saw that his name was still registered and he was working at a hospital in Forks. Hell I was shocked that he was even alive. Hell he had to be almost eighty by now.

_R- He was a psychiatrist who helped develop treatments for psychological problems with Professor X. He also knows about mutants. I'm thinkin' he can help get you outa my head and back to your body before they pull the plug on ya. _

Bella made a gulping sound. _Don't worry I got us into this mess and I wont stop until I get us out. Trust me ok. _

_B-Ok…but could you let me out…it's getting cramped in here with all these other people and memories. _

I froze. Sure I could let her take over my body but I was always wary about giving someone that much control. Theoretically she could trap me in my own mind forever while she pranced around in my body. That was just too much control to give someone. _No deal sweetheart just be glad I don't lock you away with the rest of em'. _

Besides it was more for everyone's protection than my own lack of trust. I was a very powerful mutant and Bella couldn't handle all the powers I held once she got control of my body. Hell I could barely handle it. I briefly remembered the first time I had touched storm and nearly brought an apocalypse with the amount of power surging through me. _Yu,p definitely not trying to repeat that again. _Not to even mention the Phoenix' power. I shuddered at the thought.

Bella sighed in my head and I began following my written directions towards Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house.

Edward

Across the parking lot I heard every bit of her internal dialogue with Bella Swan. The photo of Carlisle was etched into my brain and a million question raced through my head. She called herself a mutant. What on earth could that mean? And this Bella Swan was supposedly a real person in a coma.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alice inquired as we climbed into my Volvo. As concisely as possible, I relayed to everyone everything Id heard.

"What does this mean for us?" Rose asked.

I rolled my eyes at her selfishness. "I don't know but she's expecting a much older Carlisle so we better get home and warn him quick."

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes as she whipped out her cell phone. "You are such an idiot sometimes" she muttered as she waited for Carlisle to pick up.

Oh right. We _do_ have cell phones. I heard Carlisle say hello and then Alice handed the phone to me.

"Ever heard of a girl named Anna Marie, calls herself Rogue," I asked- getting straight to the point.

"No" he answered a little confused.

I took a deep breath and recanted the story again. He gasped at the mention of Professor Xavier and the picture. "Carlisle is there something you want to tell us?" I asked while driving like a maniac towards the house. _When on earth did this research happen anyway? _I though back to where I was in the 1950's. _Oh right I was off having my rebellious phase. _

"How long do I have until she is here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"A half an hour. She had pretty terrible directions."

"Alright. Get here before she does and I'll explain everything".

X

Later:

Carlisle's POV

When everyone arrived I was instantly accosted by my family with questions.

"Who is she?" "What are mutants" "Who's professor Xavier?"

Calmly, I motioned for everyone to be seated while I, as concisely as possible, explained to them my association with Professor Xavier.

"He was a friend and colleague of mine in the research of advanced physiological abilities, much like Edward's" I explained. "He could read minds and control things. We met after I'd graduated with my 5th degree in medicine studying psychiatry and the human mind while Edward was away and worked on developing his abilities as well as helping others with similar abilities. For a time it was all done publically but I soon found out that there were many more people with striking abilities like Xavier's. They are called mutants and shortly after Xavier took his research underground to protect them while I parted ways. You see, it was 10 years later and I wasn't aging nor could I reveal that I was a vampire- something entirely different than a mutant"

Thinking I'd explained everything I needed to I began heading towards the stairs to prepare for my visitor when I was yet again accosted by questions.

"What are mutants" "Are they like us?" "How come we've never heard of them?"

"Mutants aren't like us at all. They are just mortals with mutated genes that give them different abilities. Many of you had similar genes when you were human and I have a theory that that is what carries over when you change to vampires." I let out a long sigh then raked my hands through my hair.

"Understand that the existence of mutants is extremely secretive, much like werewolves and vampires. This girl must be one of Xavier's pupils although what she could want with me I don't understand. Do you know what her power is?"

Edward shook his head. "She seems to have super human strength but I suspect it's more than that. Carlisle she'll be expecting you to be older"

I nodded. "I understand that." _She may suspect me to be a mutant like her but not a vampire. _Edward nodded in agreement.

"She's here" Alice gasped and shortly after there was a loud knock on the door.

I looked over to everyone calmly. "If you'll excuse me" I motioned for them to leave then turned to Edward. "I suspect I'll need you here to read her thoughts" I explained and he remained. The rest of the family whined but left the room.

When I opened the door my world was turned upside down. The girl who stood before me was astoundingly beautiful but not in the vampire way. She was earthy and rugged, curvaceous and womanly, almost feline looking. Her hair was the most interesting blend of toasted brown with white at the front and her green eyes pierced mine. "H-hello can I help you" I managed to choke out.

If any consolation she appeared temporarily dazed as well. I gathered that my vampire appearance was a little overwhelming. I was used to getting a similar response from my patients. Specifically, my female patients. "Ah yes." She drawled in a thick southern accent that nearly unhinged me. Her deep, almost raspy voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

She looked down at piece of paper in her hand and then back at me. "I'm here to see your…Um…grandfather. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

**AN: Esme is NOT married to Carlisle in this fic. He's never met her. **

**So… are we open to this unconventional Carlisle-Rogue romance? Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions?**


	2. Who's afraid of the mutant?

**AN: READ! REVIEW! REPEAT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, or X-men**

Rogue

I was stunned speechless when I saw who opened the door. The man towering over me looked clean cut and professional as he wore dark trousers and a light blue buttoned up shirt underneath a stark white coat.

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous, in a yuppie vanilla way.

"I am he," the sexy blond angel answered. God he was beautiful. I felt my face heating and my heart accelerating. Unfortunately there was no sense getting all riled up. It would never work out even if I wanted it to. Everyone who touched my skin too long found themselves either dead or in a coma. I literally drained the life-force out of every living thing I touched. _Wait a minute. _"Are you serious? The Dr. Cullen I'm lookin' for should be almost eighty years old."

The yuppie angel before me remained calm which made me feel like an idiot for my outburst. He gave a little smile and explained. "And even older than that Miss Marie, please come inside" he motioned for me to enter.

_Oh of course. He's some sort of mutant that can stop aging, like Logan. _Missing the fact that he knew my name I nodded and introduced myself. "Names Anna-Marie. But I go by the name Rogue." I extended my hand.

He seemed a bit nervous and stared at my hand for a second before reaching for it and I was immediately shocked by how cold he was, even through my gloved hand. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine and I knew it had nothing to do with the cold. He seemed to have felt it too and gave me a nervous smile. I however grinned seductively and let my hand linger in his.

Dr. Cullen made a sound to clear his throat and motioned for me to come inside. _Down girl. You only like bad boys remember. _

I followed him inside his mansion to a seating area where I was once again shocked by the site of that strange boy from school sitting indifferently his chair with a blasé expression on his face.

The voice of Bella gasped in my mind and I did too. "You? What are you doin' here" I demanded.

The boy only rolled his eyes. "He's my son." Carlisle explained. "Edward, meet Anna-Marie."

"It's Rogue" I grumbled. I could tell this boy was going to get on my nerves.

"You can discuss anything with me in front of him I assure you Rogue" Carlisle explained soothingly.

When we were all seated I gathered all the courage I had and explained what I was doing there. "Professor X told me about you and well…I..um"

Carlisle features remained calm. "How is Xavier?" he inquired.

"Um…he died a year ago. I'm sorry" He frowned but remained cool on the exterior so I continued. "Let me start from the beginning. I have this power you see. I inadvertently drain any living thing that touches my skin. If I touch someone I absorb them into myself, taking on their memories and their abilities." I paused to gage their reactions.

The Edward boy looked gobsmacked while Carlisle looked empathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that. Life must have been extremely difficult for you."

I snorted. "Yeah I put the first boy I ever kissed in a coma" I replied ruefully. Edward was once again shocked and Carlisle's expression was difficult to read. He looked somewhat…jealous?

"Anyway," I continued. "It's been difficult but Xavier took me in and taught me how to live with it. I still can kill people if I touch them but he taught me how to handle their powers once their in me and suppress their voices in my mind. But…well a couple months ago I had an accident and touched a girl without thinking…she ended up in a coma."

"Bella Swan," Edward stated and I nodded. I didn't even want to know how he knew that.

"Yes. I...know I can just suppress her- lock her away with the others but I can't bring myself to do that. This girl never meant me any harm and if there's a way to save her before has severe brain damage…"

"You want to know if you can release her psyche back into her own body?" Carlisle asked. I nodded slowly. "And you came to me because you thought I could do that" he inquired gently.

"Gene was the only other person I knew with physic abilities and I figured since you worked with Xavier developing his you might know something…"

He didn't speak but somehow his presence was so reassuring. I suddenly felt like everything would be alright- like he would take care of everything. "My…son Edward has an ability much like Xavier's. He can read thoughts. Perhaps there is a way to transfer her back into her body" He was now in scientist mode. I could see his mind running over all the possibilities.

I turned to Edward and I'm not going to lie, I was a little disconcerted by the fact he could read my thoughts. Especially where Carlisle was involved. Edward snorted. "Hey get outa my mind kid," I shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "'_Kid_' I don't think so. How old are you anyway."

The question seemed to bring Carlisle out of his thoughts and he seemed eager to hear my answer as well. "21" I lied.

"You're 19" Edward announced. Calling my bluff.

"Fine 20" I huffed and gave a conceding sigh.

"19" He pressed even more forcefully.

"You really are startin' to bug me" I hissed. I could feel my temper boiling and my hand was beginning to become charged with energy.

"_Children_" Carlisle warned authoritatively. Edward looked indignant and I pouted. _Oh great now he sees me as a child. _

"Carlisle I'm_ hardly _a child" Edward scoffed and Carlisle wearily apologized.

_Oh hell no. _Being from Mississippi I was raised a lot differently. "Mr. Cullen I know you're not going let your son talk to you like that." The words busted from my mouth and Carlisle looked a bit taken aback while Edward stifled a laugh. "If I was your parent I'd teach you a lesson about that smart mouth of yours"

Edward rolled his eyes and Carlisle appeared very amused. "You're barely two years older than me." "And I'm old enough to be your great grandfather" I thought I heard him say under his breath.

A great deal of Wolverine still remained in me which gave me a very short temper and at the moment I was pissed. "That's it. I'm about to teach you a lesson about respect." Edward was on his feet in a defensive stance and without thinking I was on mine…so to speak. I was actually flying several inches above the floor. My hands were charged with Gambit's kinetic energy while Storms strong powers pulsed through me. The result; my angry possessed, flying figure with white irises and a lightening storm outside. I was pretty sure I looked somthin' fierce.

Carlisle and Edward's eyes widened. "Wow" they uttered simultaneously.

"That's more like it" I huffed as let myself drop down to the floor. Outside the faint sunshine returned and I sat calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Holy shit I've seen a lot of things in my life but that was awesome" A loud voice boomed. The four students from school shyly crept into the room.

_Holy cow I didn't know I had an audience. _

Carlisle held a tight smile as if embarrassed by his children then introduced them to me. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. These are the rest of my children; Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. They each waved at me and I was dumbfounded.

"My my Mr. Cullen you _have _been keeping yourself busy haven't you."

The little one, Alice giggled. "Hardly." Carlisle looked as if he wanted to blush but didn't. "We're his adopted children." She explained.

"Is this _all _of you" I pried quite shamelessly.

The blond boy next to Alice gave me a knowing smile. "Yes this is _all _of us" He drawled in his southern accent. I had a feeling he and I would be friends but for the rest of the day he, Jasper, actually avoided me like the plague. I guess not every southerner had southern hospitality.

"Rogue I am more than happy to assist you but I cannot do it without Edward." I groaned. "Right now I must excuse myself for work. Do you have a place to stay" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "Does a hotel count?"

"Well then you're more than welcome to stay here if you like. That way we can utilize more time." He added quickly.

Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper groaned. Alice and Emmett were the only ones who seemed thrilled at the idea. I knew what Edward's problem was and I figured that Rosalie was just a bitch. But I couldn't quite figure out what I'd done to upset Jasper. "Thank you. I'd love to stay with you…I mean at your house."

X

Carlisle

For the rest of the night I thought of Rogue non stop. In all my 300 years no human had ever called to me like she had. I could ignore her tauntingly delicious smelling blood but was unhinged at the sound of her velvety voice and curvaceous body.

A horrible thought hit me. I had left Rogue alone in a house full of vampires. What was I thinking? Jasper wasn't strong enough to handle that. And even if he was she's bound to find out soon enough.

_PAGING DR. CULLEN_. The voice on the intercom rang. I went to the front to see who was paging me. "You have a family emergency" the nurse explained and handed me a phone. _Oh God. Please let Rogue be alive. _I gulped and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle I need you to come home…Now" Edward rasped on the other line.

"What is it?"

"It's Rogue. Jasper…" The phone dropped to the floor and I bolted through the doors. Not caring who saw me I sped past my car and into the forest where I could travel through the woods at advanced speeds unseen. I didn't stop until I was home. Ten minutes later I busted through the doors still wearing my coat with a stethoscope draped around my neck.

"What happened?" I breathed.

X

Jasper's POV

Rogue's blood called to me as I stalked into the kitchen unnoticed. She had her back to me and was fixing herself a sandwich. She was humming a familiar song that I remembered as a in my human confederate days. She was so close. No one would notice her scream.

Moving quickly I silently snuck up to her and grabbed her from behind. Before she could respond I positioned my teeth above her jugular.

"Jasper No" Alice screamed then threw her petite frame at me. Silly woman.

Rogue shrieked and fell to the ground. "Get away Alice. Her blood is mine" I growled and charged at her.

"Oh hell no" Rogue growled then charged at me, meeting me midair. I was shocked at her strength when she grabbed me and threw me towards the wall then levitated toward my crumpled body. "You just messed with the wrong chick" she rasped menacingly.

X

Carlisle

When I entered the house I was stunned to find my entire family cowering against a wall. Outside it was pouring rain and there were lightning bolts ripping through my house. As my eyes searched theirs for an explanation Alice pointed with a quivering finger and I turned to see who she was indicating.

I gasped. Rogue was levitating while shooting lighting bolts from her fingers. Her hair was whipping around her face and she looked like the most ferocious think I'd ever seen in my life. Behind her the symbol of a phoenix formed of fire and cawed as it moved around her. "How dare you. You will submit to the mighty phoenix" She bellowed in a voice that was not her own.

I cleared my throat. "Rogue could you please release my children" I asked calmly.

The phoenix disappeared the moment we locked eyes and she gasped and fell towards the ground. I rushed forward and caught her before she could fall. No one moved and I waited for her to respond.

"I..is it safe" Alice's weak voice whispered.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and her green orbs greeted mine. "Hey handsome" She rasped in her throaty voice. _Dear God she's beautiful. _

Everyone else stood up from their cowered positions. "What did you do to her" I demanded. My voice was uncharacteristically angry.

"What?" Emmett protested. "Did you not see what just happened? We called you here to help _us"_

"Jasper over here tried to bite her then she went all exorcist on us" Rose explained as she straightened her clothing indignantly as if she weren't cowering on the floor moments ago.

"You're touching me" Rogue murmured in my arms and I pulled her closer to me. "Why aren't you passed out?'

I sighed. This was going to be a very long night. "Rogue there is something I must tell you about my family" Collecting groans rang around the room.

X

Rogue

_B- First mutant now VAMPIRES. What next? Werewolves?._

Edward laughed at Bella's thought and I didn't bother ask him to get out of my head.

"So you all are vampires" I kept muttering over and over. I really had nothing else to say. Mutants were weird enough but vampires were unbelievable. Carlisle had assured me over and over that they only drank animal blood and Jaspers mistake wouldn't happen again but I was already sure of that. I whipped them all so good they wouldn't dare try to drink my blood.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Hardly" I touched his chair with my charged hand and he jumped up with a shriek. Everyone erupted in laughter. "You know I like your other personality Bella better" He muttered.

B-_ Really?_

_R- Ah hush. _I rolled my eyes.

"So um…does that mean I can't kill ya if I touch your skin?" I asked weakly.

The good Dr. nodded and I couldn't fight the huge grin I knew was forming on my face. Things were looking better and better.

Rosalie and Edward snorted while Carlisle had the remarkable look of a man who knows he's got heap of trouble on his hands.

Oh yeah Dr. Cullen was in a heap of trouble if I have anything to do with it.

The spell was broken by that annoying Edward's voice. "Sorry to be the voice of reason here but we just revealed who we are to you and you've yet to tell us what you did to Bella Swan."

Now it was my turn to groan. Why did I think I could get away with not telling them that?

**AN: So the next chapter goes into exactly what happened to Bella. **

**Leave some feedback.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Kiss of death

**AN: For everything with a * there's a quick footnote explanation. It's really helpful to non X-men lovers or people not fluent in French.**

"Come on chère* don't be like this." Rémy* begged. "J'ai déjà dit que je suis très désole* »

His red eyes were pleading as he shuffled his deck of cards nervously, absentmindedly charging and un-charging them.

"Remy(Gambit) I can't keep doing this off and on dance with you"

Gambit gave wounded look. "Chère you know you're the one who made these arrangement, no?" His Cajun accent was thick with emotion.

He didn't understand. How could I ask for more when I knew we could never touch without me draining him? It wasn't like we never tried. We had been intimate but every time we were I would slip up and kiss him which would knock him out for days. It left him in the hospital and me with all his memories and powers. Even worse, I had to relive every woman Gambit's cheated on me with while we were together. This constant invasion into his mind was killing me. And how could I blame him seeking other women. We couldn't kiss, or caress. I couldn't hold his hand or even be in the same bed with him without being fully dressed.

"Is it the women?" he asked somberly as if already knowing the answer.

"No" I answered. It wasn't a complete lie. "It's me I can't trap you like this. You obviously want more and you deserve it. And if you love me you can't possibly tell me I deserve a man who wants to cheat on me every chance he gets."

Remy nodded grimly. "And" I added feeling emboldened. "I can't be with a guy who can't make up his mind whether he's good or evil." I knew that even if he gave up the other women that side of Gambit would never change. He was a bad boy to the core and I was truly sorry that it took me so long to realize that.

Remy let out a long sigh. I could tell by his forlorn look that he knew I was speaking the truth. Surprisingly he took several strides towards me and took my gloved hand into his. Bringing it to his lips with a chaste kiss he uttered, "Je t'aimerai toujours*"

My heart ached even more. Say anything about Gambit but was always a charmer. I smiled. "Love was never the question Remy."

He smiled at that and moved closer. "Well chère can I have a kiss for old time sake"

I giggled. He couldn't have been serious. Oh but he was. Remy's red eyes were burning into mine with intensity. "You'll be in the infirmary for days" I warned. Knowing that wouldn't deter him.

"When has ever stopped me before ma chère?" He tilted my head upwards and kissed me long and hard. I responded in full and allowed it to get deep until I felt his body slouch against mine. _Goodbye Gambit._

T

I was running not sure where I was going but I suddenly wanted to get as far away from the institute as possible. The conversation I'd had with storm replayed itself in my mind. When I told her I was leaving naturally she tried to stop me. But I was not a child anymore. I wasn't in school and I couldn't deal with the isolation at the mansion. Everyone had always stayed far away from me because of my ability. It was driving me mad. And finally the sudden strong surge of Gambit inside of me gave me everything I needed to leave. His wonder lust was now mine.

I booked the first flight out of New York I could get which was heading to Phoenix Arizona. It was fine with me that I didn't care where I was going. I wasn't like I had any family that I could go to. The X-men had been the only family I'd known since my real parents kicked me out because of my mutation. The plane landed and the Arizonan sun greeted me. I chuckled inwardly. _Of course I would choose a town called PHEANIX*_ I didn't really know what to do but I knew that I would start my new life here. At least I had plenty of money, storm made sure of that. I'd get an apartment- maybe a low-key job and forget about Remy and my powers.

That was the plan until about 3 hours after I landed when I found myself in the huge parking lot of a shopping mall. I hadn't brought anything with me and I was wearing clothing for cold weather, gloves and all. However the minute the cab driver drove away I became aware of the fact that a car was barreling down the lot towards a red truck. Much to my horror there was young girl standing, frozen in fear, in front of it.

_Ah Christ why me?_ I couldn't just stand there and watch her get smashed. Against my better judgment I summoned Kurt's* power and disappeared in to thin air. When my body rematerialized I was kneeling in front of the girl just in time to reach my hand out and stop the car from crushing us both. I screamed in agony as the hot metal twisted around my hands, breaking my bones and cutting into my skin. _Holy shit that hurts. _

The girl was now completely underneath me on the pavement looking up at me in amazement. "How did you do that? You just appeared out of thin air and stopped that truck with your hand." She shrieked. _Dammit why do they always ask questions? _

I could hear that we were drawing a crowd. _Shit. _This couldn't be happening. I didn't have time to take off my gloves- partly because all of my fingers were too broken to perform the task. Seeing no other option I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her. She was too shocked to even respond. I deepened the kiss, making sure to prolong the contact until I felt her life slipping away. I stopped just after putting her in a coma and transported away from the scene.

T

"That. Was. So. Hot." Emmett's booming voice was the first to break the silence. Everyone else was just staring at me with their mouths agape.

Rosalie shut him up with a swift smack and scowled. "How many powers do you have anyway?" She gave me a look that made me feel like a freak. _Oh great the bloodsucking vampires thinks I'M the freak. _

Edward snorted. "So you put Bella in a coma, knowingly, just to protect your own identity?" He said her name like they were old friends and I could tell he was judging me.

I turned pleadingly to Carlisle who'd remained silent. "You have to understand. I had to. She would have told someone about my powers"

"Yes I know Rogue. I'm not judging you for what you did. I know a lot about having to protect my identity and I don't know many who would have risked that to save her." He explained.

I smiled. At least _he_ understood me.

"May I take a look at your hand" Carlisle asked in a professional voice. I was already sitting next to him on the couch and put my gloved hand in his. Gently, almost reverently, he slid the glove off of me. The shear sensation of the material sliding against my skin sent shivers down my spine. I was aching for him to touch me. He paused when he saw my hand. To his surprise there were no scars or ghastly bruises. Finally he touched me. Running his hand along the length of my arm he checked for broken bones and fractures. Meanwhile I tried to keep my breathing under control. I was sure with his super human hearing he could hear me having a heart attack. "Amazing. Not one broken bone"

"Another one of my many powers" I gasped. His cool hands never left mine and his thumb was making little massaging circles around my wrist. A silent moan escaped my lips.

Jasper cleared his throat to remind me that Carlisle and I were not alone.

"Will you be coming to school with us tomorrow?" Alice asked. Her eyes were wide with excitement for some unknown reason.

"I guess. I'm not really happy about doing the high school thing again but I figured it would be easier just in case I had to stay here for awhile. You see I look less suspicious if people think I'm a high schooler." Yeah white streaked hair and black gloves- It's best if people thought I was some generation X teen than a mutant.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Alice squealed. "Great because I have this really chic gothic look that would look perfect on you"

_Is she TRYING to make me look like a child in front of Carlisle? _Edward stifled a laugh. "Um Alice no offense but the goth look isn't really my style."

"I can see it perfectly; lacey black corset, eye-liner, black boots…" She continued on as if I never said anything. Something told me I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Edward suddenly busted into laughter. "Who are you telling?"

"Well if that's all I really need to get back to the hospital." Carlisle said. He still had my hand in his and was stroking it absentmindedly. This man was going to be the death of me. "Edward would you mind driving me? In my haste I left my car behind and I don't want to look suspicious"

"I'll take you" I interrupted before Edward could accept. Really all my tact had gone out the window. Carlisle gave a faint smile but didn't argue. Nor did he let go of my hand.

T

I paid close attention to the road as he gave me the directions without speaking. I was a little embarrassed at my extreme forwardness but what could I say. This girl had it bad. "How old are you?" I asked out of the blue.

"Too old for you" was his answer.

I was stunned. "How did you know that's where I was gettin' at" I asked. Not even bothering to lie. Perhaps he could read thoughts too.

He sighed. He wanted me too. That I was sure of. If there was one thing I was good at it was knowing when a man wanted me. Most men did. Especially since I was off limits. The 'forbidden fruit'.

"Let's just say I have a way of knowing these things"

I remained silent and concentrated on the road.

"Over 300" He answered finally. "Physically I'm 23"

"Well physically I'm 20"

"19" He corrected.

"Let's agree on 20 shall we?" I said through clenched teeth.

Carlisle laughed and it was the beautiful sound I'd ever heard. _Note to self. Make him laugh as often as possible._

"Alright 20 then" He conceded. "But my statement still stands"

I shrugged. Rogue doesn't beg any man. "If that's how you feel about." Yep I'd lick my wounds later. "So why do work at the hospital. Isn't it hard for you to be around all that blood?"

He nodded. "It is but I've learned to control my urges over time."

He really did amaze me. A vampire who spends his days helping the very humans he wants to drink. That's like me spending my day's resuscitating barbequed chicken! Carlisle really did have a big heart. "You really are good through and through aren't you?"

He smiled. It suddenly hit me that Carlisle wasn't like most guys. He wasn't the kind of guy that would be interested in a woman for her body. Carlisle was deep. I suddenly found myself fascinated with him. He was like a puzzle that I wanted to find all the pieces to. "So tell me about yourself Carlisle?"

**Footnotes:**

**Chère- Dear**

**Remy-aka Gambit a Cajun mutant with the power to kinetically charge things with his hands and blow them up.**

"**I already told you I'm very sorry"**

"**I will love you forever"**

**Phoenix- A mythological all-powerful fire bird that possessed Gene Gray. Rogue touched her and absorbed some of the phoenix's power. **

***Kurt- a mutant who can transport himself **

**AN: So do we like the little backstory about Rogue saving Bella a la Edward style? The chemistry between her and Carlisle? There's only one way to let me know. Review.**


	4. Catharsis

**AN: Newcomers, come out to play. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Twilight, X-men, or their sexy characters. **

It was official. I had it bad for Carlisle Cullen. The man was amazing. I listened as he told me about his human life in 17th century London and how he handled the change alone. He talked about his life from his brief stint with a powerful vampire coven to his studies with Xavier. "Wow" I breathed like some love struck fan girl.

He chuckled. "I've lived an interesting life, yes."

To say the least. "Did you ever want to…you know change someone for yourself" I asked meekly.

Carlisle suddenly gave a cheeky smile and I had take deep breaths to keep from passing out. _Damn that man's gorgeous. _"Why, are you offering?"

"Maybe" I replied coyly. An eternity with him. Sign me up. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Don't look desperate. _

"Any more questions" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. I have plenty. What's your favorite color" I asked.

"Green" _The color of my eyes. Yes yes yes. _"Yours?"

"Red" I answered.

"Ah my second favorite" he said with a chuckle. I laughed too. I figured that one.

"Favorite food?" I asked.

"Deer." I busted into laughter. For a second I forgot he was a vampire. "You have beautiful laugh" he commented.

"Thanks" I blushed. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Classical" I figured that one too. "You?"

"Not classical." I laughed. "I'm a country girl"

He faked a wounded look. "Oh no. Anything but tha.t"

"What! You've got somethin' against country." I pretended to be shocked. "Maybe I'll get you into it." I added.

"You can try. I also like jazz"

"Really. Me too. I like the classics Miles Davis, Billie Holiday…"

We talked for several moments about our favorite jazz artists until I was pulling into the large parking lot of the hospital. "Thanks for the ride. I enjoyed talking to you" he said, giving me that killer smile of his.

I smiled back, trying to mask the fact that I was sorely disappointed that he had to go. Carlisle opened the passenger and got out but lingered at the door as if he wanted to say something. "Will you be fine to drive back?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I can remember the way" I lied. I had a terrible short term memory on account of the constant stream of other people's memories going through my mind. When he didn't leave I flashed him my dazzling smile. "Why Dr. Cullen, I do believe you don't want to leave me" I drawled.

He was about to say something but something else caught his attention in the distance. Something I couldn't see. He sighed. "Sleep well Marie" he said before closing the door and heading towards the entrance.

I watched his broad shoulders and taunt behind as he gracefully stalked towards the doors. "Oh how I hate for you to leave but love to watch you go." I sighed to myself but I was pretty sure he heard that. In fact his shoulders began trembling in laughter as he entered the hospital.

X

My passenger door suddenly slammed shut and I shrieked. Sitting beside was Rosalie's angry figure. Another door slammed behind me and Alice's tiny figure climbed into the back seat of my truck.

"What to fu…"

"Listen we need to speak to you" Rosalie interrupted. _God, what a Bitch. _

"Rose, be nice" Alice scolded from behind me. "Look we just want to talk to you"

"What! About what? This couldn't have waited till I got back?" I asked. Really why were acting so strange.

"Alice saw your future you're going to be one of us" Rosalie interrupted my rant. To say she was unhappy about the news would be an understatement.

"What? When? How?"

"Carlisle"

"Really?" I squealed. _Wait is this good or bad news? _"Wait why? When?"

"I can't be sure when but probably not anytime soon. You're going to want it. So will Carlisle." Alice explained.

"So does this mean…?"

"Yes. Carlisle and you are going to fall in love" Alice squealed and I joined in. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. _"But you can't say anything. He doesn't know about the vision and he has to find out for himself" We both squealed again and I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. I was already quite on my way to being in love with him already. I already wanted him. That was for sure.

Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Carlisle doesn't have better taste"

That did it. I could feel my temper boiling. "What the fuck if your problem?" I demanded. My hands were clenched at my sides to keep me from slapping her.

"You"

"Rosalie cut it out." Alice yelled from the backseat.

"You know what" I said with a hysterical plastered on smile. "I can't wait to be your stepmother Rosalie. So I can put you up for adoption. Now get the HELL out of my truck."

Rosalie made a hissing sound before storming away without even closing the door.

"Wow good job. Way to put Rose in her place. Maybe you really _are _cut out for this step mom thing." Alice gushed.

"Um Alice do you mind if I drove alone. I need some time to think"

"Sure. By the way Jazzy, Edward and Emmett won't say anything."

"Thank you"

Alice skipped out of the truck and I was left alone with my thoughts. Well almost alone.

_B- Um…wow…._

_R- Oh hey I forgot about you. _

_B- Yeah I didn't want to ruin your moment with Carlisle and Rosalie scares me. I could never stand up to her like that. So you're gonna be immortal…_

_R- Yeah that's a lot to swallow. Hey did you by any chance remember those directions. _

_B- Yes_

I popped in my Nora Jones CD and began the long drive to Carlisle's house.

X

"Wake up it's time for me to get you ready for school" The pixie shook me and screamed in my ear. _What the…this has to be the most annoying alarm clock EVER. _

"What time is it" I groaned. I felt as if I'd just fallen asleep. I peeked a look at my window which told me it was still dark outside.

"Its 5AM" she answered as if her waking me up so early was completely logical. "I thought I'd get a head start on straightening your hair and I have some outfits for you to try on and…"

"Alice, get the hell outa this room" I growled before covering my head with a pillow.

"Fine fine." Alice whined as she headed towards the door. "I can see you're not going to be a very fun step mother…" She muttered under her breath before leaving.

X

Two hours later I was awake and dressed for school. My outfit of choice was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a cream wrap around sweater and black ankle boots. I almost forgot to put on a pair of long black gloves. I looked gorgeous and I knew it. The only negative thing I could note was that my hair was piled hastily on my head in a messy bun. I didn't have time to blow dry it and it was still wet from my morning shower.

"Alright Alice I'm ready to go" I called as I made my way down the stairs. Surprisingly the house was empty. However there was a delicious smell of eggs and sausages wafting from the kitchen which I followed to find Carlisle stirring eggs while reading a cook book intently.

_Is he cooking for me?_

_B- Of course it's for you. I don't see any other humans around. I think it's sweet._

_R- Bella?_

_B- Yes?_

_R- Shut up_

"Hey Carlisle where's everyone else?" I asked. He spun around holding the pan and transported the delicious looking contents to a plate.

"They already left. They thought it would be less suspicious if you took for own car to school," He explained. "It would look very strange of me to be housing a young girl who's not my daughter"

I laughed. "No, that I'm not. Is all this for me" I asked as I pointed to the delicious plate.

Carlisle appeared bashful. "Er…yes. I..em… haven't had a human at my house for some time. I though you might want breakfast"

"Well I usually just have a cup off coffee in the morning but this looks delicious." Not wasting any time I dug right in but cringed the moment I tasted the eggs. They were dangerously loaded with salt. "It's…good" I lied before taking a huge gulp of water.

"Too much salt" Carlisle asked as he poured me another cup of water.

"Just a bit" I choked out.

"Sorry it's been quite awhile."

"It's okay. I can teach ya" I smiled up at him and batted my eyes for good measure.

He smiled shyly. "I think we should begin treatment today. After school of course"

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying. "Oh right. Gotta get rid of the old ball and chain in my head."

_B- Hey I resent that_

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and it was the sexiest thing ever. "Indeed"

"Well I guess I better get goin'." I grabbed my bag from the counter and turned to leave. "Thanks for breakfast handsome"

We both stood awkwardly in the kitchen waiting for the other to make a move. Carlisle began busing himself with cleaning up. "Have a good day at school" he called.

_Uh uh. Unacceptable. _He was not going to pigeon hole me into the same category as his children. I stood with my back to him for a second only to let him get a good look at my tight jean clad ass before whipping around and flashing a dazzling smile. "Or how about I play hooky and snuggle up to the good doctor instead"

The glass cup in his hand shattered into pieces. He swallowed loudly as I stalked towards him, swaying my hips with every step. "Rogue" he warned. We were now standing so close that my chest was touching his.

_Must not attack beautiful doctor. Resist…don't. Ah hell. _Before I could jump him he actually attacked me first. Placing his hands around my waists he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. His hard yet soft lips crushed mine urgently and began a slow delicate assault.

_Sweet Jesus! Carlisle Cullen is kissing me. What do I do?_

_B-Kiss him back idiot._

_R- Point taken now hush._

I moment of shock quickly passed and before I knew it I'd locked my hands behind his neck and was kissing him hotly. His tongue danced along my lips pleading for me to open for him and I did. I moaned into his mouth and he froze. His butterscotch eyes suddenly became black. "Rogue. Go. To. School." He grounded out through clenched teeth. He, however had yet to let go of my waist, telling me that he didn't want me going anywhere.

My response was just to kiss him again and he responded fiercely. Our tongues danced as he pressed me against the counter. I moaned when I felt him pressed against my stomach. "Rogue" he moaned my name like a prayer.

Every time our lips would part I would quickly reclaim his. I couldn't get enough of the taste of him.

_B- Um I hate to be the blocker here but are you two about to have sex? Because I am NOT ready for that experience._

Carlisle pressed his groin to mine and I almost collapsed. My knees gave out and he had to lift me upright. "We…have…to stop" He groaned as he held me in his arms. I no longer had the use of my legs that had turned to jelly.

"Uh huh" I really couldn't form coherent words.

"This is wrong on so many levels Rogue. There's an underage girl in there" He said, motioning to my head and he stepped away from me after securing my footing.

_B- Oh thank God._

_R- This sucks so much!_

"I can lock her away" I supplied quickly.

_B- Hey thanks a lot!_

_R- Relax not permanently. Come on Bella I saved your life. Take one for the team. _

_B- Okay but you owe me one. _

_R- Anything._

_B- You have to let me out. At least once._

_R- Deal. _

Carlisle shook his head. "No Rogue it's still not right. You're just a girl. I…"

"Hey we agreed that I was 20 remember. And I'm a consenting adult" I stood my ground even though I was pouting like a child. He didn't respond. "Ugh. You are SUCH a tease" I growled.

Carlisle chuckled and I lost it. I grabbed my bag and stormed out. "And your cooking sucks"

X

I was late to class which garnered me an afterschool detention. _Fuck that. I have better things to do than sit around after school with a bunch of adolescent deviants. _I snatched the detention slip from my homeroom teacher and trudged to my seat.

By lunch hour I was still in a bad mood and I didn't feel like hearing Rosalie's bitchiness, so I rejected Alice's invitation to her table and sat alone. To make matters worse boys kept wondering over to my table to ask stupid questions and the girls had decided that they didn't like me and talked about me loudly behind my back. The latest gossip was that I was a druggie slut who got sent to Forks by my parents for being out of control.

I was too busy in la la land thinking about how good it felt to be in Carlisle's arms and how delicious he tasted. _God he's insufferable. _

I mopped around school for the rest of the day until finally the bell rang to dismiss us and I quickened by pace towards my truck but I was too late. Admirer number 35 cornered me in the hall before I reached the door.

"So hey Rogue I hear you don't have a date for the prom" Tyler was saying. Oh yeah that's right prom was right around the corner which meant I was about to graduate and this charade could end. Thank God I transferred so late. I didn't know how much of this I could take. Sadly Tyler took my excitement as encouragement. "So yeah I know since you're new and everything I was wondering If you wanted to go with me"

Close dancing. Prolonged skin contact. Yep prom sounded like my worst nightmare. Besides the only person I wanted to dance with was Carlisle. "Thanks Tyler but someone already asked me." I lied.

"Really who?" he asked a little taken aback.

"Edward Cullen"

Tyler's eyes widened. I could tell I was about to start a rumor but I didn't care. Anything to get him off my back. "Um…well…see you there….bye"

_B- Did I miss something here? Edward isn't taking you to the prom. _

_R- I know. He's taking you if you play your cards right._

_B- I don't understand. What do you mean? _

_R- You asked me to let you take over didn't you? A deal's a deal. _

_B- REALLY! Oh wait he's not going to ask me to the prom. That's insane. He doesn't even like me like that._

_R- Bella. Bella. Bella. Haven't you noticed the way Edward stares at me all day?. He's staring at YOU. The boy eats up everything you say…so to speak. I'm pretty sure the only reason he tolerates bein' around me is that he gets to listen to you. _

X

Exorcism session #1

I sat in Carlisle's office opposite Edward and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle held a note pad and made notes while Edward stared at me expectantly.

"Alright Rogue now I want you to think about memories that are your own. Not Bella's or anyone else's. I'm trying to break the attachments you two share mentally" He commanded professionally. There was no trace of the passionate Carlisle from this morning.

"Ok" I agreed with an edge to my voice. I was still angry about this morning but I wasn't going to let it show. Twenty minutes later Edward was getting frustrated. I kept thinking about other people's memories. Mostly Bella's and some particularly lewd one's of Gambit. Bella's memories were strong in me it was difficult for me to decipher if they were my own.

"Bella you sure fall down a lot" Edward commented to the girl in my head.

_B- Haha. Yeah I'm a little uncoordinated. _

Uncoordinated was an understatement. Most of her memories involved her breaking a bone.

Carlisle sighed. "Ok Rogue lets try this again. Think deep. Try to sift through the other memories and find your own"

I thought long and deep until finally I found a memory that was my own. And it wasn't a good one. It was the last memory I had of my parents. They were standing in the kitchen arguing about what to do with their freak of a daughter. I was 16 at the time and they didn't know I could hear them. Either way the general consensus was that I couldn't stay with them.

After that floodgates of memories opened up. I thought. Edward repeated it aloud and Carlisle wrote, keeping track of inconsistencies and when I slipped into a memory of Bella.

I remembered running away that night and meeting Logan (aka Wolverine) at a shady bar in Alaska. How he took me to Professor Xavier. Bobby, my first mutant boyfriend. Watching my parents get taken to a concentration camp…oh wait that one wasn't me. I remembered magneto and how I stopped his evil plans by absorbing him, which gave me the permanent gray streaks. My memories turned dark as remembered Cyclops' death. Gene's death. Xavier's death. Everyone I looked up to dying and being powerless to stop it. Remy…his love…our passion…his countless betrayals.

"I think we should stop now" Carlisle said mercifully. He could see from my face that I was an emotional wreck. That and he probably didn't like hearing about my torrid love affair with Gambit.

The dam was broken. I was left feeling emotionally raw and I needed to be alone. I excused myself and went up to my room. The second the door closed I busted into gut wrenching sobs.

I don't know how long I sat there crying on the floor but soon I wasn't alone. I didn't hear Carlisle enter the room until I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me. He didn't speak and I didn't look up at him. When he reached for my hands I was confused but didn't contest it. I was too drained to respond. I felt like a robot. He slipped my gloves off and placed my hand in his. We just sat there on the floor holding each other. His touch calming me.

Carlisle truly was a healer to the core. I didn't need to tell him what I needed. He simply knew that all I needed was a calming touch. That human contact that had been denied to me for so long was my comfort. I sniffled. Somehow I was curled up on Carlisle's lap while he sat with his legs stretched out on the floor, his back leaning against my bed.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah that was a little…"

"Intense" he supplied. I nodded. "Do you think perhaps you're ready to let go of the other memories. It must be easy to loose yourself in a sea of so many thoughts"

I shook my head. How could I explain to him? Those people were now apart of me; Logan, storm, Gambit, even the phoenix. There constant stream of memories in my mind over the years have made me who I am. I couldn't imagine myself without them. "I can't. They're apart of me. And their powers do come in handy"

"Alright" he conceded. "But do you really need the voice of a deranged mutant hell bent on world domination swimming around your head" he asked.

I giggled. I knew I'd accidentally slipped into a few of Magneto's memories. "What? Magneto helps to strengthen my determination"

"Like you need help in that department." He chided. "And why on earth would you need such unwavering determination"

"For wearing you down" Duh. Carlisle just shook his head and changed the subject. Mind you He was still holding me in his arms and I was still bundled in his lap. Just where I wanted to be.

"When you remembered roaming the galaxies for centuries I was a bit concerned" he chuckled and I joined in. I'd clearly leaked some of the phoenix's memories as well.

"Yeah those were some good times."

He chuckled again and it was music to my ears.

**AN: You like? Rogue's character is based more on the 90's cartoon than the movie so that explains her no nonsense overall badass-ness. Lol. I love that about her. And I love the idea of pairing her with the most tightly wound fictional character I know. What do you guys think so far?**


	5. Movie Review

**This is my Twilight Movie review!!!**

**This is going to be the most comprehensive in-depth review ever.**

**If you haven't seen the movie please look away.**

**Final warning**

**Review on my review and tell me what you though of it. Did you love it? Hate it? Agree with me?**

Okay so let me start this off by saying I thought it was exactly like the book. Just the way I saw it in my head. Some of it was different. But generally it was pretty right on. I thought the tension was portrayed pretty well. Robert Patinson managed to look strange, tormented, and creepy while making it look sexy simultaneously. If you didn't read Edward as mildly creepy in the books then you'll be shocked and disappointed. If like me you did, then this movie will be everything you saw in your head while reading it. The biology scene was unintentionally funny and the film often had people laughing at the wrong moments. But I liked that about it. People were laughing because it was so ridiculously awkward at times. But what else do you expect when you combine a 16 year old and a 100 year old vampire out for her blood. Sadly although the movie is two hours the relationship development feels rushed. It didn't do a good job of showing time passing. We knew that time went because we read the book but if you didn't you'll be yelling out, "So soon?" at certain parts. Like their confessions of love. Because they only met 15 minutes ago in the film it seems strange and rushed. Time passed in the film, yes, but they didn't use any devises of showing it so it was literally like they met and they were in love.

The movie was funny when it tried to be and hilarious when it didn't. Billy is hilarious and so it Charlie. He's my new favorite character. My heart literally wept for him towards the end when she uses Rene's line on him to run away with the Cullens. Jacob was surprisingly not annoying and sexy. I can't wait to see more of him in the sequel. The Cullens were rarely shown (3 scenes people) so we didn't really get to know their powers or how they worked. The Baseball scene was AMAZING. Alice's grace and movements were a thrill to watch. Jasper was ridiculously sexy and aloof. Rosalie didn't speak enough to be hated and Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme might as well have been apart of the background. The problem was the pace was just so off. They had two hours and it felt rushed and yet too long. I sat in a theater filled with fans who kept checking their cell phone clocks ¾ of the way in. We loved it but they somehow made it feel like it was 4 hours long while rushing everything and not developing the storyline. I think the culprit is the time spent on the vampire killings. They wasted like 20 minutes on useless vampire death investigations. Who the hell cares that's not even in the story? Basically if you didn't read the book you'll be confused…and entertained of course.

The "bad" vampires weren't shown enough for anyone to form an opinion of them. James is killed after only having one scene of dialogue. We never get to know him so consequently no one really feels like clapping when Alice rips his head off. People were muttering, "I don't get it. Edward seems creepier than James".

All in all if you're a younger teen you'll be disappointed. The film brings out the flaws that Bella's perspective cant. In the film Edward isn't perfect. He's awkward and a terrible liar. He seriously makes zero attempts to protect his identity. She's like, "How did you do all that?" and he's like, "I'm strange. I can't tell you what I am…blah blah". Why would he say all that? How is that keeping your vampirism a secret? Anyway, you can literally see the torture on his face in every scene, which is believable. Thus if you're used to seeing him as perfection your heart will be stepped on. If like many older people reading it you saw the strange tension between them and thought that Bella may have been glossing over some flaws then you'll be pleasantly surprised.

The movie didn't feel epic like the book. The lack of action and proper pace are to blame for that. Yet it does bring realness to the story. The teens at Forks are WAY more funny and realistic than Meyer portrayed them. Charlie is deep and less 2-dementional. His character is really relatable. You'll probably watch Bella and his interactions and see a piece of your dad in him. Steward is a perfect Bella because she's basically acting like herself. Bella's character isn't particular enough for people to protest to the way she played it. Anyone could pretty much play it any way they wanted and it would be fine. However it's not until the last hospital scene that you see the desperation she feels towards Edward in the entire story. I wished she'd have channeled that throughout the movie. Overall I loved it. I saw what I read in the book and I liked it. Many didn't but it seemed that only younger teens felt that way. I don't really know what that means but hey it was entertaining. Now that they know how big Twilight is the studio will probably have a bigger budget and won't be so pressed to stuff everything in 2 measly hours. Hopefully they deal with that whole pace situation. Seriously without warning they go from, "Who are you" to "I cant live without you". At least show the seasons changing so we know time went by. I can't get over that. When I rent it I'll have to pause it after the car accident scene, walk away, and come back pretending time passed to be able to deal with it. Lol.


	6. Too green indeed

**OMC; that's right Oh my Carlisle. He is SO hot. He was the foxiest one in the movie! He so sexy I can't stand it. I'm SO glad I'm writing this story about him and Rogue. She's the spice to his vanilla life.**

**AN: Don't forget to leave me some feedback. Even new readers. Its never too late to tell me what you think. **

**So here's my update. It's spoiler free. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men or Twilight. **

Rogue

The forest was still and I couldn't smell any intruders. I was alone, well sorta. The voices in my head were still with me. One thing I definitely agreed with Bella on was Forks being too green. In the full bloom of spring the forest was lush with greenery and buzzing creatures. I closed my eyes to get a better feel of my surroundings. With my eyes closed every sound was heightened. Every movement and scent became enhanced. It was one of Logan's many gifts to me. Sometimes I wished I'd absorbed him enough to obtain his retracting metal claws. That would be fearsome. I inhaled the freshness of the forest around me and took the calmness into myself.

_R-Are you ready Bella?_

_B-No…_

_R-Please calm down. I'll be right here with you controlling my powers the entire time. Jus' don't go lockin' me away. _

_B-Like I would do that…_

_R-Okay. Let's try this again. 1…2…_

Bella and I were separating. Our consciouses were becoming detached. Throughout my weeks with Carlisle and Edward they had been able, through mindreading sessions to successfully disentangle our two psyches. The result left me feeling like a woman possessed but at least Bella was now free to return to her body. We couldn't delay because it was only a matter of time before her body underwent massive brain damage.

The tickets were booked and the plan was set. In two weeks Edward and I were going to visit Bella at the hospital and somehow get her psyche back into her body. In the meantime prom was days away and the teenager in my brain was hopelessly in love with emo boy.

_B-He's NOT emo_

_R-Bella get out of my thoughts. I'm reflectin' here._

I smiled smugly. At least she didn't try to deny it. And he was obviously in love with her although he tried feebly to deny it. Alice and Jasper already told me what was up. The two of them talked all the time. And that was saying something considered Bella only existed in my head. I took it the best I could. Not really wanting to hinder what was going on I allowed Edward to rake my mind 24-7 without trying to stop him, well, there was that one time I threw an apple at him which exploded in his hands. But on a whole I tried to take myself as far away from the situation as I could. The two of them talked all the time about music, books, places they love to go, etc. The innocence of their young love was…well…it made feel jealous sometimes. It reminded me of my own jaded life. Three years ago I was the innocent bright eyed young girl in love with her first boyfriend. He was the captain of the football team and everyone in town thought we would get married.

We were perfect. I was perfect. Until the dark day my powers set in at the worst possible moment; in the middle of a heated kiss and I put him in a coma that till this day he hasn't come out of. Nor would he ever. The brain damage was too bad. Even worse I have to live with his memories flooding my mind till the day I die. After that my body became my worst enemy. I became shy and introverted and hated drawing attention to myself. Once considered the belle of the town, I changed my look so that no one would ever look at me. Then I fell in love with Bobby and he made me that happy in love girl again. But people grow up and they want more that holding gloved hands and embraces. He grew up and left me for someone he could actually touch. After Bobby I hit a new low. I knew that I could never be that girl, could never have what Bella has. I could never have anything pure and good because I killed everything I touched- sullied it with my poisonous skin.

With the help of all the personalities inside of me I became the Rogue; a sexier more sultry version of myself. Eventually I accepted the fact that I could never be anything but a doll on display. Something to look at but never touch and I embraced it. I started wearing tighter more revealing clothing and embracing my long repressed sexuality. It made everyone around me miserably frustrated and I fed off of it. They're frustration appeased my own. I wanted everyone to want me and suffer as I had because they could never have me. My misery loved company. Then I met Gambit, a true rogue, and he was nothing like the men I'd loved. He was a walking contradiction like me; beautiful yet dangerous. He was sin itself, a devil with a snake's tongue and fell for him hard. Remy (Gambit), having been a lover of many, saw me as he ultimate prize. I was the untouchable woman. My powers only enhanced my appeal. The relationship was rocky and torrid but he loved me in his own way and with him I explored my sexuality in a way Bobby was never brave enough to do

And now I am 19, too wise for my age and far too jaded with a young girl in blossoming pure love. Yeah, it was a bit hard no to be jealous. Edward and Bella were in love and as a gift to him for his help I was going to surprise him with Bella, in my body of course, and he had better ask her out to prom.

_3_

I faded in to background of my mind and felt my senses decrease. I could no longer feel my feet planted on the ground or the wind murmuring through my hair but I knew it was happening. Bella's hands once again, instinctively went to my breasts and began assaulting my body.

_B- Wow I'm out. My breasts are huge. Is this really me? I can feel my body again…er…your body. Oops I'm sorry for feeling you up._

_R- Cant…talk…holding…powers in. _

This time by some miracle my feet stayed firmly planted on the ground instead of hovering aimlessly towards the sky like they did in the previous attempts. I was no doubt getting better at controlling my powers from the inside.

"Oh wow" she exclaimed and instantly tensed when she heard my voice. I mentally tensed as well. It was strange hearing my voice without a Mississippi accent. "Thank you Rogue."

_R- Welcome sugar. Now let's get home and dazzle that reluctant vampire of yours. _

We didn't need to walk far because as soon as I suggested heading home a terrified deer darted across my line of vision followed by the Don Juan himself. Bella instinctively gasped and he stopped, mid-stride and changed his course towards us with a hungry look on his face.

_R- Ah Christ. Loverboy's gonna' eat us. Bella let me back out so I can get us outa here. _

"I can't" she said audibly. "I'm too terrified to think right now" Sure enough I remained trapped inside my own mind with my body frozen with Bella's fear.

Edward stopped inches away from us and cocked his head. His black eyes were piercing ours. "Rogue who are you talking to?" He asked evenly. He didn't attack which was good. Lover boy probably knew I was physically able to kill him if he attacked but his eyes still held a dark look. He looked dangerous but not malicious.

_R- Don't correct him. Let him think its me so he doesn't try anything…er…wait…cant he hear our thoughts?_

Edward continued to stare at her expectantly as if he didn't just hear my confession. No, it wasn't an act he definitely didn't hear anything. His face still held unadulterated confusion. "Rogue?"

"Yes…I was…talking to myself" Bella answered.

Her accent gave us away. "Bella?" His expression changed from hunger to confusion to confused joy. "How?"

_R- I promised to let Bella out, lover boy, but don't get too comfy. I'll be watchin' you two so keep yer hands to yourself. _

"How is this possible" He continued as if he never heard me.

_R- Bella?_

_B- Yeah_

_R- He can't read your mind!_

_B- Oh thank God._

"Rogue" She finally answered. "She..um…she let me take over her body for awhile"

He arched his eyebrow. 'She's being uncommonly quiet in here" he motioned towards my head.

_R- Don't say anyth-_

"You can't read my mine?" She said more like a question and I mentally smacked my head for letting this uncouth girl out. "Why is that? Am I a Freak?"

Edward paused for a moment to absorb the information then let out a rich laugh. His black eyes were still gleaming but they were innocent. "Bella I'm a vampire and Rogue's a mutant and _you're _worried about being the freak" he chucked again. _My thoughts exactly. _

Bella chuckled too. "Yeah I guess that was little ridiculous. So what were you doing just then?" She queried.

"Hunting and it was very dangerous of me to come across you like this. If it wasn't for my strong sense of self preservation I'd have attacked you without thinking."

"Preservation?"

He laughed again and I distracted myself by thinking of Carlisle. Where was he now? It made no sense to even think about him. He would never love me like Edward loved Bella. The man was determined to resist my advances and I'd given up on sending them. The whole thing caused a cloud of tension so viscous in the house you could cut it with a knife.

"I thought you were Rogue" he answered and they both busted into a fit of giggles.

"So what's keeping you from attacking me now?" she asked. _What's wrong with you? Don't YOU have any sense of self preservation?_

"Don't tempt me." He growled in a way that was meant to be warning but ended up sounding seductive.

Without thinking Bella took a step closer to him and stumbled on my own two feet. _Dear God this girl IS gonna get us killed. _Edward caught her before she could fall and she lingered in his arms. The two of them giggled awkwardly but made no attempt to move. Edward inhaled deeply and tightened his hold on Bella's waist. "You smell unbelievably tempting but it's not unbearable. Thank God you're not my singer. Well technically your real blood could be but what are the chances of that?" he chucked.

_What the hell was he going on about? Which singer was bloody?_

"You do know I didn't understand a word you just said right?" She muttered dryly.

He smiled disarmingly. "Yeah I know. Don't worry about it I was just going off on a tangent."

"Edward…if I get back to my body…can I still see you?"

He held her in his arms to the point that my head was on his chest. "_When _you get back to your body nothing can keep me away from you Bella. You _are _my life now."

_Both- Awwwww_

"But how? I live in Arizona. It's so sunny there and you'll be so far away. I can't stand to be away from you and…"

"Bella if I never get to go outside during daylight again I'm fine. Where you are I'll be for as long as you'll have me." He tilted her face upwards.

She exhaled deeply. "I pretty much love you so…"

A cocky smile spread across his face and he leaned into her. I felt my heart quicken for human contact. He waited until he was millimeters from her lips to stop and mutter ruefully. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I'm not in control" _For the love of… this guy is SUCH a tease it must run in the family. _

"It's ok. I know you won't hurt me." She said in a rush. He leaned into her again and the desire and inner turmoil was written across his face. My hands were tangled wantonly around his neck and held me by my waist to him as if for dear life.

And that's when Carlisle stepped into the clearing looking devilishly handsome and freshly fed. A murderous look overshadowed his angelic features the second he appraised the situation. Edward and I stood in a lovers embrace inches from kissing. "I thought I'd picked up Rogue's scent" he explained evenly from his aloof stance.

Edward nodded but didn't explain anything. Neither did Bella.

_Oh lord…_

Carlisle looked pained. He looked as if someone had kneed him in to groin and he could feel it the second he saw Bella and Edward. I knew he thought it was me but what I didn't understand was why he was so upset. I had to investigate.

_Bella don't say anything and make sure lover boy doesn't. _

Bella captured Edward's gaze and they exchanged a look. "Yes "Rogue" is here." Edward said.

"I can see that"

I don't think I'd ever seen Carlisle angry, especially with his "son". In fact, I couldn't even imagine him being anything but his caring self. But he looked like a vampire for the first time then. He looked every bit of the fierce creature that he was and his eyes suddenly went black.

"I'm happy for you two" he seethed and disappeared into the forest.

Edward and Bella turned to each other and busted out laughing. _I glad you two think this is funny. Laugh it up kiddies. _"Where were we" Bella asked hopefully.

"You were about to go home and fix things for Carlisle and Rogue I need to feed…NOW" His melodic voice sounded extremely strained and his hands began to cause me physical pain where they held me.

_Bella. Let. Me. Out. _

_B- I can't. I don't want to leave him. _

_I'll let you out again but we need to live and he's hungry. _

I immediately felt her hold slip and moved effortlessly to the forefront of my own conscious. All this happened without Edward's knowledge. "Alright lover boy playtime's over" I said as I effortlessly yanked his hands from my skin and stepped away.

He caught on quickly and nodded in acceptance. "Get out of the forest. I'll see you two later" Then he was gone.

The teenage girl inside of me squealed in joy over their encounter while I begrudgingly hovered towards my truck. I had nowhere else to go but Carlisle's house. And I wasn't sure how I should feel about Carlisle's behavior.

_B- He's obviously jealous. _

_R- He's made it clear that he doesn't want me. _

_B- He's lying everyone can see that he does and It's meant to be remember. _

_R- Rogue doesn't chase any man_

_B- That's not what you said a couple weeks ago_

_R- Well rejection is getting old_

_B- Rogue where is your fighter spirit? It's what I admire most about you_

_R- Can't I just live vicariously through you and Edward?_

_B- Snap out of it Rogue. You're the Rogue. You're beautiful and amazing and you get what you want. _

_R- That's true…_

The monologue went on until I was outside of the mansion. I'd prepared myself for the impending confrontation. I'd demand what the hell his anger was about and he'd feel like a fool. Then if he had any sense he'd see how completely in love with him I was and fall to my feet begging to be worthy of me. Or something like that. But all my plans of grandeur went out the door as soon as I entered the house and Carlisle breezed past me in his doctor's coat.

"Carlisle" I followed his heels to his car. "Can we talk?"

"I have to work Rogue" he said my name like it was a four letter word and boarded his car and sped away.

"Oh hell no" I yelled loud enough for his vampire ears to hear and stormed back to my truck.

_B-What are you doing?_

_R-Going to the hospital. I suddenly feel in need of a doctor. _

**Review guys! You know you want to. Look at that review button at the bottom of the page taunting you like Bella's blood. Succumb to your desires. Review. **

**Seriously who loved the movie? I did! **

**That hospital scene. Dayum! I can't wait for it to come out on DVD. *Squeals with delight***


	7. Carlisle's first

**Warning: Mature situation ahead. Lime no lemon.**

**AN:You must review for this chapter. That's right, I command you to do it. Hehe. That review button isn't there to just look sexy people. ** **Use it.**

**Oh yeah guys I do listen to feedback and I do take requests and ideas. **

**YES WE CAN get more reviews for this story.**

**YES WE CAN.**

**Warning sexual situations ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its characters, or the X-men franchise. **

Rogue: Hospital

"So why are you here?" Carlisle asked with mock civility. He was trying to fool me into thinking he didn't care at all.

"Well…I suddenly felt ill"

"Bullshit" His swear suddenly jolted me to the core. I wasn't even aware that such a word could escape Carlisle's perfect lips. _He must love me. _I felt emboldened by the thought.

Carlisle placed his file on the counter and glared at me from my sitting position on the cot.

"Okay fine. I wanted to talk to you about what you saw earlier"

"I congratulate you two. I hope you're very happy together" he seethed then pretended to busy himself with random knick knacks on the counter. I remained silent. "I wonder, when did it start for I was under the impression that your devotions were elsewhere?"

I wasn't a particularly good liar so I chose to stay as close to the truth as humanly possible. "Well I suppose it was there all along. You probably didn't notice it because Edward usually communicates by reading my mind."

"And now you're in love" he surmised. "And what about…" He didn't finish his sentence but I knew where he was heading at.

"Well I can't stop two people in love and you made it very clear that you only see me as a child remember? How fitting that I should find someone closer to my age" I resisted the urge to grin. _Score one Rogue._

"I..well…" Carlisle stumbled over his words and I internally grinned even more, "Well aren't you a little bit too old for him"

It took everything within my powers to keep from laughing. Now he was just being ridiculous. I was 19 for God's sake. The poor man was obviously out of excuses. I smiled. "Only two years physically but he's older than me mentally and that's what counts isn't it? Isn't that what you said about us? That mentally you were too old for me" I goaded.

"Then I wish you well" he said without a hint of malice. He was conceding but I didn't want that. I wanted him to fight. "But why are you here?"

I plastered an innocent smile on my face. "I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be awkward between us…if I should join the family"

A series of emotions played across Carlisle's face and there were too many to differentiate. The man looked physically ill. Suddenly I felt guilty. Perhaps I was laying it on too thick. "Are you serious…so soon?"

"Well maybe not today but someday soon. What do expect from two people in love" I kept referring to Edward and Bella in third person to keep from telling a boldfaced lie. "I just need to know that you'll fine with…you know…making the change for him, should the situation arise."

He looked tormented but his compassionate heart won over. "I…I love Edward as my own son and I will not stand in the way of his happiness. I've…waited a long time for him to find someone that makes him happy and I'm…happy for him"

How many times was he going to say happy? "Maybe you should practice what you preach and find a lady for yerself one of these days Carlisle"

He smiled mirthlessly and let out a little snort. "That's…that's not important to me. My life is my family and my work."

_Pss. Like hell it is. What a load of shit. You mean your life is NOW that you lost me. Oh yeah. I know you want me._ I did a mental touch down dance and grabbed my purse and hopped off the bed. "Well I guess I'll be goin' I've got a long drive planned tomorrow. I'm goin' to Port Angles to pick out a prom dress."

Now he was incensed and trying to hide it. I could see the mechanics in his mind coiling. "Wait" he stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder and my heart accelerated. I was certain that he could hear my heartbeat responding to his touch and a satisfied look flashed in his eyes. "I was…I was…going to invite you to… the hospitals annual charity ball."

I blinked several times in confusion. "Is it the same day as prom?" I asked as if I cared. I would ditch prom any day to be with Carlisle.

_B- Hey no fair you promised._

"No I don't think so. As friends of course. You don't have to come but…it just that…well. The locals tend to use it as a chance to throw their unmarried family members at me and well… I thought you might like a chance to get dressed up but since you're already going to prom…"

The whole scene was playing out perfectly. The situation had completely reversed with Carlisle and I and I loved it. I was mad with power. "No Carlisle I'm sure Edward wont mind. I'd love to go with you. Maybe I'll pick something up in Port Angles. Bye doctor." I waved at him as I breezed out the door and felt his eyes on my back as I sountered down the hospital hall.

_B- Ok so you're pretty much my hero_

X

Later:

Carlisle

After my late shift at the hospital I ran like a madman through the forest to clear my mind. With the vision of Edward and Rogue in a lover's embrace in my mind, I was in no hurry to get home and dallied in the forest. I needed to feed, fast. My anger and frustration had left me feeling ravenous all day and the smell of blood irked me more than it ever had. I removed my doctor's coat and decided to take the hunt slowly. I needed an excuse to stay away. The nagging feelings of jealousy consumed my every thought.

But why was I like this? I loved Edward. He was like my own son. Shouldn't I be happy for him? Obviously I was not. When I saw them together in the forest I kept thinking, "Not her". And why? What was this woman to me but another human temptation?

Women through themselves at me daily and she was no different. Why would I feel for her? We were nothing alike. She was wild and uncouth, young and hotheaded. She was the most infuriating woman I'd ever been around. Like a child she'd stop at nothing to get her way. No, I could not care for her. And yet I couldn't deny my obvious attraction to her. Rogue was breathtaking, to be sure and she caused reactions in me I thought were long dead.

But it was more than that. She was so full of life- so forceful and head strong. It was like she filled every orifice of the house with her presence. Though she could be infuriating she was clever and sharp. She was funny and exciting to be around. I felt alive when I was with her. And then there were those sessions when I could see the parts of herself that she kept hidden, never wanting anyone to see how vulnerable she really was. There was this overwhelming urge to protect her.

_Carlisle you fool you love this woman. _Absolutely not. I shook my head forcefully. Hunger had obviously gotten the best of my senses. No love and lust were two different things. I wanted her. That was certain but love, no. It was simply not possible. I spent the next several minutes convincing myself that my lust for Rogue is what caused my feelings of jealousy towards Edward and that there was nothing more.

A deer skidded across the forest and my senses immediately became consumed by blood lust. My existential crisis could wait. I needed blood now. I chased the scared animal through the forest swiftly without making a sound but halted immediately when another more delicious scent hit my flared nostrils. Rogue.

"What are you doing here?" I called to the darkness. I couldn't see her but her scent was everywhere.

"Watchn' you hunt. It's quite fascinating actually" She responded in the darkness, her throaty voice unhinging me with every syllable. A light formed in the sky above me and illuminated her floating figure. Her toasted chestnut hair danced around her face wildly and embers of fire levitated above her palms. She was a goddess.

I growled. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to interrupt a vampire mid-hunt? Even me"

She laughed wickedly. "I know. Edward said that earlier when I interrupted him. He looked like he wanted to eat me alive"

Something in me snapped. The human part of me gave away to the hunter. It was her words that did it. There she was dangling herself in front of me smelling absurdly delicious telling me another vampire craved her. That was the worst thing to say to a hungry vampire. To say another had a claim on your meal released the animalistic instincts. Suddenly she became precious bait that someone was taunting me with just out of my reach. "Run" I grunted with the last bit of control left.

Her wild green eyes danced with excitement. And she lowered herself to ground level and prepared to run. She was taunting me and I knew it. I wasn't sure how it would end but I was ready for the chase. She twitched and I bolted after her without another word and she floated out of my reach with a wicked laugh.

"Uh uh uh Dr. Cullen"

I sprang from the ground towards her which caught her off guard. She wasn't aware that she wasn't the only one who could "fly". She fell to the ground out of my reach and began running in her ridiculously tall boots. "Get back here infuriating woman"

Before I knew it, the hunt for her blood became a game and 10 minutes later we were laughing like children as we romped through the woods. Every time I would catch her she would fly out of my reach and I would pounce after her.

"What's the matter doctor? Cant catch a feeble human" she taunted as she flew out of reach again. If she wasn't able to feel pain I would just thrown a tree at her and been done with it but I was always aware of how fragile she was.

"You are an impetuous girl and you need to be taught a lesson" I growled at her laughter.

"Oo are you gonna spank me" she teased. The thought had crossed my mind. Perhaps a spanking was exactly what she needed.

_God what is this woman doing to me? _She brought out the monster in me. Having enough of the game, I propelled myself forcefully at her and knocked her onto the ground, spinning us around so that I absorbed the impact. She was now straddling me like a victorious feline. I couldn't have that. I flipped us around and pinned her beneath me with a growl.

"Doctor I had no idea…" I cut her off with a rough kiss and she melted beneath me. Her mouth tasted like fire and honey as I probed her with my tongue, careful not to hurt her with my venom coated teeth. _God I'm going to hell for this. _This was wrong. She was Edward's._ She's mine. _

Rogue

_B- Seriously are you two about to have sex on the forest floor?_

_R- For the love of God Bella shut the hell up. The door is open. Kindly lock yourself up with the rest of my memories PLEASE. _

_B-Alright…_

Carlisle's hands roamed my body like a man starved for contact and a moaned with every touch. My legs tangled themselves behind his back and his arms roamed my thigh as if to say, "mine". I was his, entirely. So much so that I didn't even know when it happened or where I started and he began. Love, lust, whatever feeling this was I wanted to belong to him and I wanted him to mine.

He groaned and bucked his hips into my junction and I hissed at the contact. My body became molten fire under his ministrations.

"Rogue…this is wrong. I cannot do this to Edward" he bit out.

I groaned. This was becoming a pattern that I was beginning to despise. Sure, get the girl all hot and bothered then pull away at the last second. "Carlisle you fool don't you know that I belong to you and no one else?" I hadn't seriously planned on that confession but the man was seriously dense if he thought I had anything for that emo little boy.

Carlisle stared at me for a long time. "Bella?" he asked. He'd finally figured it out.

"That's right. It was her that you saw earlier. Honestly Carlisle are you the only one who didn't know about those two?"

Carlisle stopped my mouth with another searing kiss and I felt that familiar flutter in my stomach. This was a new side of Carlisle, a side he kept carefully hidden under his pleasant cool exterior. Inside he was all fire and passion. His mouth slipped and trailed down to my neck and I felt my entire body trembled with anticipation. I was so frustrated I felt like I would literally pass out if he didn't do something soon.

Carlisle placed reverent kisses along my neck and jaw while my hands fisted through his blond hair. Using all my strength I pulled his body closer to mine and repeated his actions along his neck. He grunted as I moved my kisses to his Adam's apple, most certainly his sweet spot, and trailed my teeth along his neck. I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to bite him and mark him as mine. I bit down at the crook of his neck and he hissed with pleasure. Though it didn't break his skin it left the faintest indentation.

"Rogue" he moaned. "This must stop…I'm not in control. I…have to drink…"

No he couldn't leave. We couldn't stop. I needed to be his. I needed to feel him inside of me. Every fiber of my being was screaming his name.

"No." I protested. "I want you…so bad"

"Oh God" he groaned in frustration. "Not here Rogue."

"Where?" I recaptured his lips with mine with another deep kiss.

"Anywhere. My house…a hotel…your car…ah" I nibbled on his bottom lip and bit down hard.

"Rogue I must feed."

I couldn't ask. Could I? Could I beg for what I wanted most? I would just heal anyway. His hands weren't enough. I wanted to be marked by him, wanted to feel him inside of me and me inside of him. I wanted him to taste me and cry in pleasure, wanted him to give himself over to the powerful creature that he was. It was illogical yet the urge was stronger than anything I'd experienced in my life. I tilted my head to the side and offered him my pulsating vein.

"Rogue, are you mad" he bellowed but didn't move away from me. "Do you know what you're asking for?"

"I'll heal. I'm sure of it"

"No you don't understand. The venom…"

"I'll reject it" My mouth was forming sentences without my brain's approval.

"Are you sure?" he asked, truly fascinated by the prospects of drinking me without hurting me.

_No not at all. _Instead of answering him I bucked my hips and grinded against him resulting in us both gasping in pleasure.

"No I can't. I have never…I will never..."

"I want you to. Please, my blood is yours"

He kissed me roughly. His eyes were completely black and he poised his teeth over my neck. "Oh God Carlisle I'm yours" I moaned.

Finally. _Finally, _I felt his teeth break my skin and the sensation wasn't completely unpleasant. The painful sting sent my stomach fluttering and warmth pooling between my legs. He could sense this, I was sure, and it urged him on.

The moment my skin broke I could sense his arousal growing as the warm liquid spilled into his mouth. He moaned against my neck in ecstasy like a junkie taking a hit and the vibrations of his deep voice against my skin had me shivering.

Carlisle's free hand that was currently covering my breast began to lazily circle my nipple with his thumb while he sucked and it drove me mad. Something absolutely amazing was building up inside of me. Pleasure, euphoric pleasure raked through my body and I writhed and moaned beneath him. In the small portion of my mind not completely overcome with rapture I was aware that Carlisle had made me orgasm without doing anything sexual.

I rode out the last wave of pleasure, my head thrashing about, his hand moving from my nipple to keep my neck in place, and felt the warmth between my legs. When I was spent Carlisle unhooked himself from my jugular and sensually licked up the excess blood which made me even hotter.

"Rogue" he looked at me in worshipful amazement with his ruby red eyes.

"Carlisle that was"

"Amazing. Are you alright? Did I take too much?" he asked. His voice had lost its dangerous edge and his eyes only held wonder and concern.

"Carlisle?" I called. His voice sounded far away as if he were on the other side of a tunnel.

"Yes Rogue?"

"I lo… ahhh!" Fire. My body was consumed by fire.

**Oh snap! What's going to happen next? Will Rogue become a vampire? Or will she reject it? Will these two ever have sex!?! **

**Dun dun dunnnn**

**AN: So… what is your overall reaction to this kinky little lemon? Thought.**


	8. Love Bites

**AN: Thanks for the love and Happy Thanksgiving everyone. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine I swear.**

**Read. Review. Repeat.**

Several hours earlier

Rogue

After my visit to the hospital I entered the house with a triumphant smile on my face only to be greeted with the site of the Cullens sulking on the couch. An air of ennui filled the room. Edward was the furthest from the group. He slumped over the piano playing the same chord over and over again in disinterested frustration. Emmett and Rosalie were watching a movie that failed to interest them. Jasper held Alice in his lap while she pointed out several items in a catalogue while he looked like he would shoot himself in the foot at any moment. In was a Friday afternoon and they were bored out of their minds.

Much to Rosalie's annoyance Emmett perked up the moment I sauntered into the room. "Rogue you up for another arm wrestle match?" he asked. Poor thing looked like an excited child on Christmas morning. I was almost sad to disappoint him.

"Sorry Emmett but my arm is still hurting from the last match. I may be strong but I'm not as durable as you remember?" My arm was probably still healing from the fractured wrist and dislocated fingers he gave me. Luckily for me, I still had enough of Logan in me to summon his healing powers but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Emmett looked so disappointed I almost felt like taking him up on the offer. A collective sigh went around the room. I guess I was supposed to be their entertainment for the evening.

My heart went out to Jasper who looked like if he didn't get a distraction from that catalogue soon he was going to kill someone. An idea formed in my mind.

"Hey Jasper didn't you say you play a mean game of baseball. Are you up for a game?" I asked.

Everyone, minus Rosalie, immediately perked up.

Edward, ever the kill joy was the first to object. "I don't think that's possible Rogue. It's not going to rain today."

I smiled slowly as a loud crack of lightening sounded outside and the sky blackened.

"Now it's stormin' lover boy. Are you in or what?"

Edward smirked and Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. He was saved from a tedious day of catalogue browsing with his wife. I laughed. Emmett looked like a kid in a candy shop and Rosalie looked amused, which was a step up from the permanent scowl on her face. It was shaping up to be an interesting evening.

Rogue

Present Time

For what seems like weeks my body lay on an unknown surface writhing in pain. When the pain ceded I became aware that I was laying on a bed with two men holding my hands lovingly. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. They felt as if they were glued shut.

My usually buzzing mind was exceptionally quiet and I began to get worried.

_Bella are you in there? _There was no reply. _Oh God, am I a vampire?_ What the hell happened to me?

My mind tried to recap the event that led that moment but for some reason I couldn't find the memory I was looking for. Instead the memories of other's once again flooded me. I sifted through them in frustration to fine one of my own.

"_Alice saw your future you're going to be one of us" Rosalie interrupted my rant. To say she was unhappy about the news would be an understatement._

"_What? When? How?"_

"_Carlisle"_

"_Really?" I squealed. __Wait is this good or bad news? __"Wait why? When?"_

"_I can't be sure when but probably not anytime soon. You're going to want it. So will Carlisle." Alice explained._

"_So does this mean…?"_

"_Yes. Carlisle and you are going to fall in love" Alice squealed _

Dear God! When had this happened? How could I have forgotten that pinnacle conversation? What the hell was wrong with me? Of course I'm a vampire. I was just about to tell Carlisle that I loved him when the fire took over my body. I had to admit, though I was insanely happy I didn't expect it all to happen so soon. The memories of the night in the forest fell into place. _Oh wait. I don't remember Carlisle telling me he loved me._

One of the people holding my arms let out a frustrated sigh. "Enough of this" he said and I immediately recognized the voice as Edward's. _Why's Edward holding my hand? _"I cant here Bella's voice in there" he said with an edge to his voice to I assume the other person holding my other hand. "Carlisle I swear if something happened to Bella I'll…"

"Edward, don't make blind threats." Carlisle snapped. He sounded extremely weary and I immediately recognized his comforting touch on my other arm. _But why is Edward holding me? _

"Rogue. Where is Bella? What did you do to her?" Edward asked. There was a hysterical edge to his voice. _Jeez calm down lover boy if you'll stop pestering me I'll figure out. _

I tried my hardest to remember exactly what happened to her that night. The memory of Carlisle chasing me through the woods and pinning me under came back. I remembered the dark hungry look in his eyes as he ravished me with kisses. The exhilarating sting as his teeth pierced me and sent waves of pleasure through me. I felt hot just thinking about it. I _told _him to bite me. I actually wanted him to do it. I even told him that my body would reject the venom. Of course I had no way of knowing that. I wasn't thinking about Alice's prediction or anything for that matter, but I made a wild in the heat of the moment guess that Logan's regenerative powers would allow me to heal faster than he could kill me. _Well I guess I got that wrong. Shoulda known better than to bet against Alice. _One nagging thought perturbed me. Carlisle never said he loved me.

"You're upsetting her Edward. Leave us alone and we'll straighten this out when she comes to."

"No I'm not leaving Bella. Did you _try _to change her Carlisle, knowing it would have killed Bella in the process"

_Kill Bella?What happened to her? Where is she? Bella say something. _

"Edward" Carlisle warned and I could tell it was through gritted teeth. "I did no such thing. Please leave us alone and I promise you I will figure this out but right now you're upset and you aren't thinking clearly"

"I'm not…"

"Now Edward" Carlisle bellowed in an authoritative, voice. _Go Carlisle. That's what I'm talking about. _

Edward let go of my hand and I heard him get up from him seat and exit the room without another word.

"Rogue" Carlisle whispered to me and my heartbeat quickened. "Wake up angel." _My heart…is…beating?_

Immediately my eyelids fluttered open. I was laying on a bed in a room unfamiliar to me and Carlisle was sitting in an ornate chair beside me. He looked weary and concerned as his red eyes pierced mine. "Am I?" I managed to choke out. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"No you're still very much alive Rogue" he explained. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty" I rasped and his eyebrow shot upwards in shock. Very quickly his look of shock was replaced weary amusement.

He chuckled to himself mirthlessly and handed me a class of water from the bedside table. "I almost thought you were craving blood for a second" he explained as he helped me sit up on the bed.

I took the water graciously and poured it down my aching throat. _Ah who needs blood when water is so amazing? _The water did the trick and I was able to form sentences without sounding like a rasping maniac. "How long have I been out?"

"Not very long. Just a few hours"

_Hours! The pain felt like it lasted for days. _"Does this…" I really wasn't sure I should be asking. "Does this mean I can never be turned?"

He stared at me for a long time before he answered and when he did his voice sounded disconnected and professional. "No. It would be difficult but not impossible. You could let go of Logan's memories which would remove his regenerative powers."

"Or?"

"Your body rejected the venom because Logan's powers allows your blood cells to be produced faster than the venom could spread. I…someone could technically inject the venom into you're marrow which would take over blood production."

"Oh. That sounds…technical." Why was he acting like this, so disconnected? Didn't he want me to be like him? _He never said he loved me?_

"Rogue I'm sorry to overwhelm you but I must ask you where Bella is. Can I assume you locked her away with your memories?" He asked.

Oh yes. That's exactly what happened. And if I was alive that meant she was alive. _Oh thank God! _"Yes she's still in here. So," I began changing the subject, "what time is it?"

"2PM" he answered without glancing at the clock.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading to work?" I asked.

"I…had to take the day off. My eyes are well…not their usual color and I'm particularly sensitive to the scent of blood at the moment"

I nodded. It made perfect sense yet I couldn't help feeling that something was missing. Last night Carlisle had been so passionate, so like the powerful creature I saw in him and I liked it. But now the consequences were evident. His eyes were blood red and he couldn't do the job he loved, take care of people. I did that to him? I brought out the monster in him, the worst. Did he regret biting me? I had to know because I didn't. I wanted him to do it again and again.

"Carlisle, do you…regret last night?" I asked meekly. I knew his answer would devastate me but I had to know. I loved him. I knew now that I had loved him all along. Even if he didn't love me I was willing to be anything for him. Even if it was just his lover.

Once again his red eyes captured mine. "Yes and…no. I regret hurting you of course but… Oh God forgive me I don't regret drinking you. Do you think I'm a monster?" His handsome face looked tormented.

"No Carlisle I love…it." I couldn't bring myself to confessing my feelings a second time. "Last night was…well it was better than sex. Better than anything I'd ever experienced. I can't describe it but the feelin' of you taking my blood was so completely…erotic. Dear God, do it again. Do it any time you want." _Ok Rogue shut your trap._

Carlisle looked taken aback at my confession but then a devilish smile spread across his face. He looked like a dark angel with his ruby eyes gleaming and perfectly chiseled face. But as quickly as it came his smile was replaced with a self loathing grimace. "Yours is the first human blood I've ever tasted. I've never brought myself to taste the blood of those I've turned. That was the first and it will be the last." He said with unwavering determination in his voice.

I was a reasonable girl and I understood why he would fight it. He couldn't very well go around Forks with red eyes looking like a sexy wild beast. And he couldn't do his beloved work at the hospital if he craved their blood. Yes, I had to accept that that amazing experience would never be repeated. "I understand."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes. You need to be the caring, has-it-together man everyone looks up to. You have your work and I respect that. I know you can't ever let anyone see the side of you I saw last night" I explained.

Carlisle chuckled. "You're a very sensible girl Rogue. I never pegged you for that."

"Why thank ya" I drawled. "But I already bared by soul about last night how about yerself. Was it good for you?" I asked nonchalantly, trying my best to prepare myself for rejection should he tell me that it wasn't.

He stared at me incredulously. "Rogue last night was…amazing. You've always smelled particularly good to me but nothing compares to the way you taste."

Somehow every word he said struck me as sexual and I felt my pulse quicken. "What are doing today?" I changed the subject.

"Lying low" was his simple reply.

"Want to come to Port Angles with me?" I asked.

Carlisle thought about it for a second. "Hmm spending hours watching you try on dresses... As amusing as that sounds I cant unfortunately. I don't want to risk going out." My heart fell. "But I'd rather you didn't go alone. Why don't you take Alice with you? I'm sure she's love a chance to go shopping."

_Oh no anything but that. _"I'm never alone," I stated matter of factly. There were enough personalities in me to fill a shopping mall.

He chuckled and it was music to my ears. "True. But take Alice with you anyway. She'd love to go and she'd really been dying to bond with you." He pleaded.

"Alright" I conceded. "I'll take her but your paying for anything she forces me to buy."

"Agreed." He said with a handsome smile. "You probably want to get cleaned up so I'll leave you to it" he said as he got up from his chair and held out his hand to help me up from the bed.

I looked around the room and it took me a moment to realize that it was mine. It was the same room I'd been sleeping in for weeks. _Jeez I really do need to do something about this memory of mine._I could see what Carlisle meant by needing to get cleaned up. My skin was caked in dirt and I had leaves and blades of grass stuck in my hair. _Gross. I must look terrible. _

Carlisle smiled at my horrified look upon inspecting my body. "You look like the wild creature you are" he chided.

I shot him a look and smiled at his ruby eyes. "So do you."

"Touché. I'll be in my study if you need anything and don't forget to let Bella out, Edward has been driving himself mad for hours." With that he left me alone to my thoughts.

_Bella. _Her memories were there but her voice was not. I reached deep into my conscious to the hidden memories I kept locked away to find her.

_B- Seriously don't ever lock me away again. Do you know there's a crazy lunatic bent on world domination in there? _

_R- Don't be so dramatic. That's just magneto. _

_B- So what did I miss? Did you have sex? Did he tell you he loved you? Is he going to make you a vampire?_

_R- No. No. and No. We came close and he bit me, I passed out, my body rejected the venom, and now we're right back to square one. Oh and I'm in love with him. _

_B- Um…wow. You're in love. That's great. Don't worry men are dense Carlisle will eventually realize he loves you too._

_R- I don't think he does. _

_B- But he will. Alice said he will._

_R- She also said I'd be a vampire. He bit me and it didn't happen._

_B- It probably wasn't your time yet. I am still in your body you know. _

I sighed as I began to undress for a bath. _I don't know sugar. Let's just focus on getting you in that body of yours and figure cross that bridge when we get to it. _

As I stripped something shaped like a crescent moon caught my eye. It was a scar. Carlisle left a scar on my neck that I couldn't heal. The only word I had for my feeling was elation. I wanted him to mark me. I wanted to have the physical proof that I was his. And there it was glaring from my neck for all the world to see.

I skipped like the love struck girl I was into the shower and couldn't help but to sing the entire time. The song _I'm Gonna Get You_by Shania Twain was playing in my head and I sang along while I lathered myself and even did little dances.

_B- I don't know how you can dance around like this in the shower without slipping._

"You're a fine peace of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land… I'm gonna get you while I got ya inside. I'm gonna get you if it takes all night."

B- _You do know Carlisle's study is right under this bathroom. He can hear you singing right now._

"You can betcha by the time I say go you'll never say no. Just like I should. I'll getcha good."

Still dinging and swinging my hips I danced out of the shower and towel dried my wet hair and tossed on a T_-_shirt and a pair of denim shorts and skipped downstairs to the kitchen in a love induced haze. Yep I was in love.

_B- You do that you're ridiculously in love right. You have admitted this to yourself yes?_

_R- Oh that's right I need my ipod. _I skipped back into my room, grabbed my ipod, put it on shuffle and skipped downstairs to make something to eat. I was ravenous and not particularly looking forward to having Edward read my thoughts.

I was still ignoring Bella when I entered the kitchen and began fixing myself a ridiculously overstuffed sandwich. The song _Honkey Tonk Bandonkadonk_ by Trace Adkins came on and we both busted into a fit of giggles.

_B-You listen to this garbage?_

_R- Oh yeah. Deal with it. _As the music blared in my ears I forgot that I wasn't alone in the house and began dancing along to the music while fixing said ridiculous sandwich.

X

Carlisle

I sat in the study buried in a book as I tried to sort through the events of last night. Last night had been amazing but it brought out a dangerous side of me that I didn't even know existed. But here I was with guilty red eyes and the taste of Rogue's blood on my tongue. Even worse, when I'd returned home with her writhing body my family had looked at me with the most disenchanted look on their faces.

I was as if I'd killed any hope they had at being good. They looked up to me and I knew they saw me as a model for who they could be. It crushed my dormant heart to see that even Alice looked up at me in absolute horror.

And all for a girl. All because I couldn't keep my hands to myself and my bloodlust at bay. Last night I had been so emotionally overcome with jealousy at the prospects of loosing what I truly never had. And then there she was, like temptation itself dangling herself just out of my reach. I knew then and there that I wanted her to be mine. A possessive primal urge overtook me and when she begged me to drink her dear God I wanted it. Not only her blood but to mark her as mine.

Her blood tasted like sin itself. It was hot and sweet and unnaturally satisfying. It's a wonder I was able to bring myself to stop. But when I heard her moan under me I knew that there was something sweeter than her blood. The innocence of her orgasm rocked me to the core. She pleaded and moaned my name. Only my name and then she looked up at me like I was God himself. I knew that I wanted to be worthy of such adoration. I wanted shelter her from her jaded life and to…to love her. I loved her. I knew it then and I suddenly knew she loved me. Even before she tried to say it.

But my feelings could wait. They always do. In the meantime there was an underage girl still trapped in her delicious body who needed to get out fast. My family officially resented and indirectly her and that needed to be remedied as well.

Above me I could hear every drop of water fall from her naked body as she showered and I tried in vain not to imagine her naked dripping wet body. She began to sing an unfamiliar song. The man in me caved and I closed my eyes and listed to the sounds above me. I imagined the suds falling from her flawless skin and her curvaceous hips swaying to the music. I imagined that she was singing that song for me.

X

Rogue.

The song finished and I did a final twirl around with my plate and stopped dead in my tracks. Five very angry vampires were glaring at me as if they'd been in the kitchen the entire time and were waiting at that precise moment to scare the living daylight out of me. Even Alice looked pissed.

"Good lord. Don't tell me you _all _want a taste _too_"

**Wow this is my longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review= Love**


	9. Footprints

**Yeah it's been awhile. Finals got a hold of my muse but I kicked some major ass to get it back. Stick with me guys. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine I swear. **

* * *

Jasper

I hung back as the rest of my family cornered her in the kitchen. Her scent was just too taunting to risk it and the flow of anger around the room was only fueling my raging blood lust.

Rogue of course said something slick, which only pissed everyone off more.

Before she could open that smart mouth of hers again Alice silently motioned for her to follow us outside. Rogue agreed but not before taking two ravenous bites of her sandwich which made me chuckle. The girl was ridiculous, a room full of angry vampires and yet the only emotion coming from her was frustrated hunger.

"Every time I get around to fixin' myself somethin' to eat I get interrupted. What is this, the vampire diet?" She grumbled as she followed our silent figures into preserve behind our house. We stopped walking when we reached a distance far enough from Carlisle's earshot.

Everyone felt annoyed except for Edward who was feeling elatedly relieved, perhaps at the reemergence of his human's thoughts. None of us really understood the attraction. To us, she was the equivalent of an invisible friend. Why couldn't he just fall for a woman he could touch like everyone else?

Edward silently listened and nodded and made responsive grunts which told me the human and he were conversing. Rogue tapped her feet impatiently which brought my attention to her state of dress. She was barely clothed, just a simple pair of extremely short shorts and a worn T-shirt. Even, so she looked completely feminine. I could see why Carlisle found her so irresistible. Physically she was stunning and her blood smelled like heaven. What would she taste like…

As I was looking her over I realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her bare feet stood in the grass and I almost gasped. The girl wasn't kidding when she said she was deadly. Behind her was a trail of small foot-shaped dead patches on the ground leading up to a large patch of golden grass that she stood over.

Jesus, I almost felt sorry for her.

Rosalie spoke first. "What the hell were you thinking last night?" She demanded.

I sighed. No tact, that one. Now Rogue was feeling defensive which meant that our little intervention wasn't going anywhere.

"That's none of your business blondie. But if you must know I'll give you the torrid transcripts first thing tomorrow." She snapped.

_Here we go…_

"You know that's not what she means." Emmett snapped back, in defense of his woman. "Come one Rogue, I thought you were smarter than that. You trying to get yourself killed our something?"

"Our maybe she's trying to be one of us" Rose added coldly and huffed. "As if she's good enough"

That one cut the mutant deep and it was unbearable to experience her anguish and self doubt. If only I could be close to her, I would have held her right then. Edward's head snapped towards me so quickly I thought his head would fall off. His puzzled eyes pierced mine, searching for an explanation.

_Hold her to comfort her of course. Edward, don't be absurd, man. _Ridiculous. Just because he and Carlisle had lost their minds and decided to play with their food didn't mean I had

"That's enough Rose," Edward hissed. Seriously if they could bottle female bitchiness, they'd be no need for weapons.

Alice sighed. She felt compassion towards Rogue but her determination had not wavered and she was still reasonably angry. "Rogue already knows she's going to be one of us." she explained.

"…but to let Carlisle bite you for no other purpose but to feed on your blood is well…appalling." I could feel Alice's temper rising with every word.

"How could you do that to us?" She demanded. "Carlisle is like a father figure to us. A role model. If he can't control himself then what hope is there for any of us. Don't you see the seriousness of what you've done? Jasper might at well go have at it with Forks population."

Despite myself, I felt a flutter of hopeful excitement at her false words. Jesus, how I really, really wanted to just gorse myself of human blood. The thought was making me hungry and I had a difficult time following the rest of the conversation as the only sound I could hear was the rapid beating of Rogue's heart.

The implications of last night weighed heavily on the Cullen household. I knew that I was the on everyone was worrying about. They thought that seeing Carlisle, a man I'd come to love and respect, coming home with red eyes and a human writhing with venom would send me on a feeding rampage. Obviously, I hadn't.

But I did feel utterly defeated. My whole existence seemed pointless. Truly what was the point? Carlisle's actions only showed that we were prolonging the inevitable. How much longer would any of us last? Another 3 hundred years like Carlisle? Really, what was the freaking point? Why not just have at it now?

And if Carlisle, the freaking, Santa Maria of vampires couldn't resist then what hope did any of us have? I didn't blame Rogue. I blamed myself for thinking that I could be better than what I was.

"Don't try to bait me with a shopping trip to Port Angles. I'm still pissed at you!" Alice yelled.

They were in a screaming match now. Unfortunately I still didn't know what about. Her heated blood was making hissing sounds as it raced through the veins in her temples. I really didn't feel the need to pay attention. I knew what I needed to. Rogue was pissed. They were pissed. I was hungry.

The only thing that broke my trance was the fading scent. Rogue was walking away, in tears.

"You know, I am _not _about to explain my actions to anybody" She spat tersely.

"And another thing, maybe you all should take Carlisle of that God damn pedestal you have him on cause he's a hum…vampire, just like you all are. If Carlisle wants to make a mistake then it's his to make. He's not Christ you know."

I could tell that she considered herself the mistake.

"Yes but..." Edward cut in.

"But nothin'. Live your own damn lives and stop expecting Carlisle to be an example for you. So what, he fed on me? I lived. Either get over it or find a human to feed on yourselves."

With that she stormed off towards the house leaving a trail of death beneath every step.

She was absolutely right. It was past time we took Carlisle off the shrine we put him on. He was a vampire and had needs just as we did. So he slipped, he'll get back on the right path. If he didn't, so what? Let him feed on his human all day if wants. What we were doing meant something.

Killing stripped me of my humanity. Humanity I desperately wanted to get back. At least Carlisle had found someone he couldn't kill. As for me, I didn't want to go back to being the monster again. I wanted to be able to sit in a room and not desperately want to rip everyone's throats out. I wanted to be able to admire a darling child without visioning its neck beneath my deadly teeth. I wanted to be able to be the man Alice loved and trusted. And that Carlisle's tryst couldn't take away. Nothing had changed.

Looking at everyone's shell shocked faces I knew they knew in their hearts she was right too.

X

Rogue

I stormed into the mansion, half caring that I was trailing dirt into their perfect house. That's what I was a stain. A blemish to be blotted out. Everything I touched was poisoned by me, even Carlisle.

_Bella: I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I'm not talking to Edward until he apologizes for how he spoke to you._

_Rogue: Don't hold your breath on that one sugar. These Cullen's are stubborn as hell. _

_Bella: Where are you going?_

_Rogue: Port Angles duh. _

By the time I reached my bedroom, Carlisle stalked into the room behind me looking like the European version of a Hollister model. He was sporting some very sexy loose yet fitting jeans and a white fitted t-shirt, showing every perfectly sculpted muscles underneath.

_Oh. Hot. Damn. _

"Rogue what's going on I followed a trail of…were you crying? What's wrong?" He demanded as he closed the gap between us.

"Not a thing," I lied. "I'm just getting ready to leave."

It warmed my heart and stroked my wounded ego immensely to see the panic written across his face. But alas, Carlisle was not one to be trifled with.

"Leaving for Port Angles. God, doesn't anyone pay attention to what I say around here." I joked to diffuse his suspicion.

He studied my face as if trying to discern something.

"I do pay extremely close attention to you Rogue," he said evenly and my heart skipped.

"Now tell me why you're upset and coming from the woods. Did my family pull you outside with their 'brat pack' antics?" he asked in exasperated concern.

Because I could never lie to red eyes I told sighed and nodded. "Something like that. Hey don't worry about it. No harm was done. Anyway I really have to get going." I rambled on, hoping that he didn't catch how hurt I really was.

"Alone?"

"Never." That joke garnered a little smile from him.

Then he stilled and looked at me with intensity as if her were searching for something. "I'll see you later then?" he asked.

_Bella: He thinks you're going to run._

_Rogue: What? That's ridiculous. Why would he think that?_

_Bella: Because he bit you and his family cornered you and told you off. _

…

_Bella: And he knows you have a history of, no offense, running away whenever things get tough._

_Rogue: What! Name one time…_

_Bella: When you were 16, the 1__st__ time you drained Logan, after Bobby broke up with you, after you broke up with Remy… _

_Rogue: Great. I'm a runner._

_Bella: The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem _

_Rogue: What does he care anyway? He doesn't love me. I'm just some fling he couldn't resist who's tearing his family apart. _

_Bella: The man looks scared to death. He obviously cares if you leave. Seriously, you know it's bad when I'M the relationship expert. _

"Rogue?"

"Carlisle I'm not going anywhere. Seeing as I still have Bella in my head, I wont be living up to my namesake anytime soon." I explained brusquely as I lifted my shirt off to change, half caring if he stayed there to watch me. I had to get out of the house. The tension combined with his indifference towards me was killing me.

_Bella: INDIFFERENCE! You think THAT'S indifference!?! _

He probably was just worried about me running with Bella. After all, he'd made it clear that he didn't see me as anything but a fling. He was attracted to me, yes, but he couldn't care about me half as much as I did for him. And I had my own self to blame. I was the one who just wanted sex. The one who paraded myself in front of him for all these weeks.

And now I loved him. Irrevocably and completely. And it wasn't long until he disappointed me like everyone else. Why wouldn't he? Clearly his family didn't think I was good enough. And Alice didn't seem to share her previous excitement at her prediction about the two of us.

No, it wasn't going to happen. Happy ending like that just didn't happen to girls like me.

My back was turned to him as I reached to adjust the uneven straps if my bra so I didn't hear when he approached me and exhaled his sweet breath. It was happening again. My mind was becoming ridiculously clouded and my knees felt like they were about to give out.

He stopped when right behind me and the scent of him stilled my breathing. Then ever so gently he ran his hands along each strap to even the little metal adjuster. I just stood there, not breathing, unable to move or say anything.

"Be safe today Rogue." He whispered. "We'll talk later."

And with that he was gone.

**Sorry for the wait. I'll be updating like crazy…IF I see some reviews.**

**(Set to the Thong Song)**

**Let me see that reviewwwwww!**

**Lol. **


	10. The Prettiest Thing P1

**AN: This chapter had two parts to it so don't worry; I won't leave you with a cliffie for long. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine I swear!**

**Inspired by Nora Jones'- Prettiest thing**

**This song really inspired the whole story. **

**Don't forget to leave me some feedback.**

* * *

The prettiest thing I ever did see

Was lightening from the top of a cloud

Moving through the dark a million miles an hour

With somewhere to be

Carlisle

I spent the entire day convincing myself that I was not in love with Anna Marie (Rogue) only to have my guise crumble the moment she said she was leaving.

Why did she have say that? And why did I have to have such a coven of little brats?

I knew the second I saw her tear stained face that they had upset her and I knew it was my fault that they were angry. Thankfully Rogue took nothing with her but her purse which told me she meant what she said. However it did not stop the sense of sheer fear and desperation coursing through me at the thought of never seeing her again.

That's when I knew that there could be no other name for it. I loved her. Resistance was futile and I didn't plan on resisting her any longer. She was meant to be mine.

My family spent the day vastly avoiding me for fear that I would do something irrational like fight them or throw them out. Who's to say that they were wrong? I had been feeling rather irrational lately.

"Who cleans this place" I muttered as I finally located to the vacuum to clean the little dirt smutches on the ground when Alice appeared from behind me holding the cord.

"I do Carlisle and you have to plug it in remember" she said with a little wry smile on her face.

I mumbled my thanks dryly.

"Look Carlisle I came to apologize for earlier we had no right…"

"No Alice you didn't but in any case you're forgiven. I'm not the one you need to apologize to anyway." I interrupted. "Where's everyone else been?"

She battered eye eyelashes innocently. "Oh they're hiding from you. They sent me to sweeten you up because I'm the favorite." She sang with a knowing smile.

I couldn't help but to laugh. What was this, the Vontrapp family? I had the feeling any moment they would all appear and break into song.

"And why is that?" I asked, humoring her.

"Cause you didn't make me" she answered matter-of-factly. "Have you noticed that you make bad vampires Carlisle? Edward a broody bore and Rose, she's just a bitch."

"And Emmett?" I knew I shouldnt but I couldnt help but to humour the little pixie.

"Incorrigibly perverse."

At that I laughed whole heartedly. Ah what an interesting little coven I had.

"I like her you know" Alice said.

"I like her too" I answered, not needing to ask who she was referring to.

"I know. She's good for you because no offense Carlisle, you need a little excitement in your life." She went on, "Anyway she's way better than that Esme person… oh"

Alice put her hand over her mouth in shock.

What was she talking about? Who the hell was Esme? "Alice?"

"Oh look at the time? How long has Rogue been gone anyway" she said hurriedly to try to change the subject. It worked.

"Four hours and twenty nine minutes, but who's counting," I answered automatically. What was keeping her out so long anyway? My mind refused to think that she wasn't coming back. Refused.

Alice chuckled at my paranoia and flipped open her cell phone. "Well let's call her. Oh that's strange it just kept ringing…hmm maybe she's still mad at me."

That got me worrying.

Retrieving the phone from my back pocket I did the same.

"She's not answering" Panic was setting in. What if she ran? Or worse, what if something happened to her?

Oh what was I thinking? She was a superhero for God's sake. Nothing could happened to her. Maybe she just needed time to cool down.

No need for alarm. Everything fine.

"Carlisle." Alice called with panic. She had the look of a fresh vision on her face. "S-something happened…"

**X**

Rogue

Inside my head Bella sighed as I did I little twirl around in the full length mirror in dress number 4. It was a modest floor length deep blue dress. At the top it had a halter strap and a shallow V neck that showed off just the right amount of décolletage while it synched at the waist and cascaded around my hips snuggly.

_B- You're so lucky…_

_R- Why so sad petite?_

_B- Petite?_

_R- Sorry, a bit of Gambit rubbing off on me? Why am I so lucky?_

_B- Well…you're so beautiful…_

_R- This is true. Why do you sound so down about it? Edwards gonna loose his mind when he see's us in this one._

_B- That's the problem. YOU'RE gorgeous, not me. And although I've always been fine with my plain looks Edward's only seen me through you. If I ever get back to my own body he'd be sorely disappointed. _

Plain, what could she possibly mean by plain? I thought back to the only memory I had of her through my own eyes. There she was, a pretty little brunette wearing unflatteringly loose jeans that did nothing for her petite figure. Her face was darling; there could be no other word for it. With her big brown eyes and permanently swollen lips she was poised to be grade A fox in a couple years or so. Gorgeous, no, but plain, not a chance. She was pretty, very pretty.

R- _Bella you obviously don't see yourself clearly._

_B- Rogue I'm not saying that I think I'm ugly. I just know my limits. I don't look like you. I'm not the kind of girl who can attract someone like Edward_

_R-WHAT? Edward's attracted to you for who you are not what you look like. How many girls can say that? And he's definitely not attracted to me and never was. You're beautiful and he's going to be happy not disappointed when he sees you. Get that into your head. _

_B- Fine but I wish you'd take your own advice…_

The blue dress was agreed upon and after several more tries I found the perfect dress for Carlisle's event. It was a little black dress with braided straps that clung to my waist and my hips with a pencil skirt fit at the bottom where it ended just at my knee. The dress accentuated every curve of my body but left enough flesh to the imagination. Yep, it would go nicely with black gloves and some 4-inch paten black pumps.

I paid the friendly cashier and asked her where the nearest snack joint was. She very kindly gave me directions to the nearest dinner several blocks away and I thanked her and was on my way.

I hadn't noticed that it was twilight, near dark, by the time I walked to my truck and flung the bags in haphazardly and began walking towards the diner. I was famished. The only thing I'd had all day were those two measly bites of that sandwich. Just the thought of earlier put me in a sour mood.

Feeling the need to be free I let the truck alone and walked down the quant streets trying to find it. Ten minutes later I realized that I was completely lost.

_Was I supposed to go left or right at the bookshop? Jeez, why don't I ever write these things down?_

_B- Don't ask me I wasn't paying attention. Uh oh. Don't look now but some sleazy looking guys are trailing us. _

_Seriously God, if you wanted me to go on a diet you could've just told me. _

The sky was now completely dark and I decided to retrace my steps towards my truck. Thinking perhaps, that I was being a bit paranoid I turned the same narrow alleyway I'd walked through before hoping the scruffy looking townies would walk on by but I was wrong.

The moment I turned the alleyway two of them followed me and I quickened my pace towards the other side only to find that the other of the three was walking towards me from that direction. I was cornered.

_Now isn't that just peachy. Now I had to kick three guys' asses on top of my shitty day. _

No worries though. I calmly secured my gloves, cracked my knuckles and prepared for a fight.

"Hey where you goin' so fast baby. We're just tryna have a nice time with you."

_R- Over my dead body_

_B- Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

_R- Relax B, you ARE with a superhero you know. I've fought worse and these scruffy townies don't faze me at all._

The two on my left and the big one on my right caught up with me at the same time. They looked dangerous and smelled like liquor.

"Whatever you assholes are thinking, get over it and get the fuck outa my way" I spat venomously.

"Oo a feisty one. Come on don't me like that. My friends and I just wanna get to know you" he seethed with a lustful look in his eye.

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and shoved past the big one and took off. Sadly before I could get far all three of them wrestled me to the ground.

_B- Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

_R- Calm down Bella. It's physically impossible to rape me remember?_

I needed to remind myself that as well as I let them pin me down while copping a feel of my breast, too afraid to reveal my strength. Thinking they had secured me down they backed away to gloat. Seeing an opening I jumped from the ground and started throwing punches. The big one went out unconscious when my fists connected with his eye socket and the other two put up a fight.

I was going to have to use my powers. There was no way I was going to let them even try to violate me in a murky alleyway. But which one. I couldn't just use Kurt's power to disappear that would get the news down here before I'd reappear at my truck. Every other power was too showy. Strength then. I reeled back to throw a hit with the full potential of my force only to be caught off guard with a metal slamming across my face.

Goddamn fucking brass knuckles. The painful hit broke my jaw on contact and I lost my balance. I fell backwards onto the ground but not before hitting my head on a steaming metal pipe jutting out from the brick wall.

_Shit. _I cried out in pain as blood began to spurt from the head wound. Everything around me was fading.

I tried to resist the concussion as stand up but I couldn't. I wasn't healing fast enough and now all three men had gotten up from the floor and were looking me over menacingly.

_B- oh no. Rogue stay with me. No don't pass out. Don't leave me with them. No!_

"Cut her pants off" was the last thing I heard before my world faded away.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm... Something is afoot. My updating has increased. My readers and alerts have increased but my reviews have fallen...**

**Anyway**

**Sorry for the sad chap but at least we know for a fact that she can't be raped. Part 2 is coming up soon. **

**Review= Update. **


	11. The Prettiest Thing P2

**AN: There's been a serious lack of feedback around here. Come on guys I've updated like 5 times this week. Are you guys still with me? Shall I proceed?**

**Yes indeed. **

**Lol I had to rhyme. **

**Inspired by Nora Jones'- The Prettiest Thing and**

**Those Sweet Words**

**Coldplay- Fix You**

The prettiest thing I ever did see

Was dusty as the handle on the door

Rusty as a nail stuck in an old pine floor

Looks like home to me

Carlisle

"I'm going after her." I stated as I sped towards the garage and hopped in the fastest car available, the Maserati. Alice danced behind me frantically.

"No I'm going with you. I care about her too you know. And besides you need me to…"

"Get in!" I shouted and allowed her to just barely enter the car before pealing out of the garage like a maniac.

_Calm down. Just calm down. _She was at least safe for now. Alice, with all her theatrics, had made it seem as if her vision had already happened but instead we had an unknown amount of time to stop it.

We drove in relative silence until ¾ of the way then Alice' phone went off.

"Where are you two? Everyone's wondering where you went off to?" Jasper demanded and I could hear everyone in the background agree.

"Lie." I told her through clenched teeth as she nodded.

"Oh just going to Port Angeles to meet up with Rogue. Now that I'm not pissed anymore you didn't think I'd let her pick out her dress on her own did you" she stated flippantly.

"Then why's Carlisle with you? I thought he was mad?"

"Oh he's over it and he's obviously giving me a ride Jazzy."

"Freaking Josephina strikes again" I heard Emmett whisper and the others chimed in. Alice rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but to smile. They really did act like children instead of 50 year old vampires sometimes.

I'd almost forgotten about the little nickname Alice received from the family when she first came to join us. They called her Josephina after Joseph the biblical favorite son. From the minute she and Jasper entered our lives she clung to me, I suppose, to fill the father figure void from being alone all those years. And because Alice basically controlled the household everyone assumed she was the favorite. Add in the fact that she, like Joseph, had visions of the future, the name stuck. It had all but disappeared until last Christmas when I, as specifically ordered by her, got her a colorful designer coat. The family was in an uproar and Josephina resurfaced again.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm just a sweat little angel. Anyway Jazz I'll see you later." With that she hung up and smirked at me.

I shook my head. And these people were supposedly adults.

"She's going to be fine? Alice, tell me she's going to be alright."

"She _will _Carlisle. You'll get to her in time" she assured me.

"We're here," I announced. "Alice, do you know exactly where she is?"

She shook her head. "In an alley that's all I know"

I muttered a curse. "Ok let's separate. I'm going to try to catch her scent."

I ignored the conspicuous stares I received as I parked the Maserati in front of a bar and began trailing her scent. Two minutes later Alice called.

"Find her?"

"No. I trailed her scent to a dress shop that's closed and her truck is parked in front of it. It's…empty."

If I could perspire I would have been sweating bullets. "Alright. Keep looking."

"Kay"

I walked around furiously until I finally smelled something, her blood. I picked up my pace until I reached a narrow alleyway that I could barely see into. I paused and backed into the corner when I heard voices.

"How long is Ron gonna take with those damn rubbers? She's already been out for 20 minutes already?" One of them whispered.

"Ey if you wanna end up getting' traced by the fucking cops go right along." His friend hissed.

"This girl's feisty" he noted then I heard his hand run over a material that I supposed was her top. "She's got some grade-A tits."

My hands fisted at my sides.

"Well at least let me have some fun with her. She's just laying here with her pants off. I mean it's not like you can check fingerprints on a cunt"

That was it. All the control I had snapped and I stalked into the alleyway after them.

"Shit somebody's comin"

Before they could move I was standing in front of them. Not wasting any time, I slammed both of them into wall until the brick crumbled behind them.

"Hey man…what the…"

Suddenly my phone went off again. It was Alice.

I held them both against the wall with one hand and used the other to answer her call.

"Bad time Alice."

"I tracked her scent on a guy walking from a gas station. I'm tracking him to her."

"Well then you're heading my way because I found her and his friends." I pressed them harder into the wall as I spoke.

"Carlisle…what are you going to do?" she asked when she heard they're muffled screams.

"I'm going to rip their throats out." I hissed venomously and the two began protesting.

"Carlisle I know I have no right to put you on a pedestal but I do. I look up to you…please…don't do this…" She pleaded, sounding like a lost child.

I groaned in frustration. "Goddamit Alice."

Behind me Rogue stirred.

"Carlisle!"

"Fuck!" I yelled and released them from my hold and let them scramble away.

"Carlisle you did the right thing… Just take care of Rogue. I'll take care of them."

She hung up and I turned to Rogue who was now fully awake and watching me intently from her broken position on the ground. I cursed myself silently for behaving like a monster in front of her.

Slowly my eyes surveyed her and I felt my anger rising again. Apart from her tank top and boots she was completely naked. Her pants had been violently ripped off her and her panties lay in tatters by her leg.

I tried my hardest to be a gentleman and focus my vision away and to block out the heady scent from between her thighs. And I tried to suppress the monster from honing in on the fresh blood in her hair. On all accounts I failed miserably.

The anguish I felt seeing Rogue's broken body won over the other urges and I knelt beside her to help her up.

"Rogue, are you alright?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" was her raspy reply.

My mouth flew open. Of all the things I could imagine a woman saying at a moment like this, that wasn't one of them.

X

Rogue

_Ah my head hurts. _I groaned as I struggled to regain consciousness. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out but my head wound was still healing, slowly. I was pretty sure that hit should have inflicted major brain damage.

_B- 15 minutes. You've been out for 15 minutes._

_R- Oh Christ! Were you awake for all that? I'm so sorry Bella._

I reached my face to shift my aching jaw.

_B- I'm okay. I couldn't see anything because your eyes were closed. I just heard them feeling you up and saying things…and I was unable to stop them…_

Bella busted into sobs.

_R- No! That's impossible. How?_

_B-N-no. Not that. They sent their friend to get condoms while they touched you where your shirt covered. Then one of them was going to do something then I heard Carlisle._

_Carlisle?_

I forced my eye lids open. Sure enough, there was Carlisle with his back turned to me about to kill the men who violated me.

I struggled to shift into a sitting position as he argued with Alice until he let them go and turned to stare at me.

For some reason my mind could not grasp that all this was real. I felt…well, I didn't know how to feel. I knew that I should feel violated, or like crying but I felt disconnected from the situation.

There was a possibility that I could have been raped. My mind just couldn't grasp the concept. For so long I had hated my power. It had been the bane of my existence and at times I truly wanted to die because of it.

But I always knew that the one thing it was good for was protecting me. Especially for things like this.

But it didn't. The men didn't touch my bare skin or try to kiss me like I thought they would. And if they're friend had ever returned with those condoms…

I shuttered at the thought.

And yet I still couldn't feel violated like I should. Just disconnected. It was like I was watching my life go by on TV. And there was Carlisle championing me, kneeling at my side, watching me intently, and asking me if I was ok. And all I could feel was numb.

"Why are you here" I rasped. Not sure why I suddenly felt so much bitterness towards Carlisle.

Carlisle looked shocked then angry…at himself.

Why did I say that? Why was I so angry at _him? _I knew that deep down it was because I didn't want him to see me like this; so broken and filthy and at the mercy of those creeps. I never felt so completely degraded as I did just then. With every fiber of my being I wanted to just sink into the cracks of the concrete.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked darkly. He looked like he was holding himself back.

"Yes…I'm mad at you, I'm mad at myself, those assholes, everybody."

"Why?" he asked as he tried his best to keep his eyes from drifting southward as he helped me up.

"I don't know." I confessed. "Anger seems like a good emotion to have right now." My ears were ringing as he hoisted me on my feet and held me close to him.

"How about love?" he asked so quietly I almost missed it. Obviously I was loosing my mind.

"I love you."

Yep, definitely loosing it. Better just ignore it.

_B- Uh Rogue…_

_R- Bella, shut up I'm loosing it here._

"Carlisle my pants are sliced up." I said as I tried to pull my shirt down over myself.

Carlisle, who was looking like a God as usual, was wearing a long sleeved sweater and the same pair of jeans from earlier. He lifted the sweater over his head but not before having his under shirt catch and flashing me a peak of his jaw dropping 6 pack abs.

_Oh. Hot. Damn. _

"Here this might be long enough." He said as he handed me the sweater and turned around while I pulled it over me.

"How do I look?" I asked sarcastically. Obviously I looked like a dirty alley tramp.

Carlisle turned around and stared at me intensely and replied, "You look broken." Then he reached to cup my cheek. "And you look beautiful."

"Fix me" I heard myself saying.

"Let me try"

Never in my life had obtuseness stuck me as it did then. Because when he said that I stared at him with utter confusion.

"Carlisle what the hell have you been muttering on about?" I asked frustratedly as I fidgeted with my gloves and discarded them on the floor. They were filthy.

"Rogue" he called and turned my face to his with his hand. "I've been saying that I'm in love with you."

B- _Finally. FINNALLY._

"No," I protested, barely audibly.

He raised his eyebrow. "No?"

None of it was making sense. Clearly I'd done irreparable damage to my brain. Carlisle didn't love me. How could he. Especially now. I was practically damaged goods.

_B- Rogue you are being so retarded right now it's not even funny…_

Carlisle held me up and pierced my eyes with his.

"No as in you do not love me or I don't love you?" he asked to clarify.

"No as in you can't possibly love me. This isn't making any sense…" I sputtered incoherently.

_B- Someone needs to get bitch slapped._

"What doesn't.?"

"All of it. Look at me" I motioned at my state and his eyes raked me over from my brown suede boots to my dirt smudged legs to my grungy matted hair. "I'm a wreck and now I finally look the way I feel. And you," I motioned my hand up and down at him, "are perfection. Everything about you is wonderful. Even your imperfections are wonderful."

Carlisle appeared undeterred my rant and once again touched his finger to my cheek.

"I think…," he paused, "that you find me so wonderful because you love me. I feel the same way about you Rogue. Everything about you is brilliant. Even your flaws."

I was shell shocked. Even worse, I had the overwhelming urge to say something like, 'What you talkin' bout Willis?' but remained silent.

"I'm sorry this is overwhelming you." He murmured.

"You think I'm wonderful?" I asked. My voice sounded uncharacteristically meek.

"Yes, I do."

"And you don't think I'm…" I struggled to find the right words.

"Infuriating, selfish, hotheaded, yes" he said seriously.

"And don't forget a scanky dresser." I added.

Carlisle held his hands in the air and said, "I plead the 5th."

I chuckled and he joined in.

And there we were. Two lovers in a dirty alleyway. One, just moments away from getting raped the other almost killed two men. Laughing.

"What are you thinking Rogue?" he asked.

I smiled and answered honestly. "I'm thinkin' that up until now I thought today was the worst day of my life but now it turns out it's quite the opposite."

"What are you thinking' Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that I want to get you home and erase every bit of those scoundrels from your body."

I wasn't sure if he meant it to be sexual but I couldn't help my stomach from fluttering or the moisture from settling between my thighs. _Shit no panties. _My reaction, although untimely signaled that I was alright, that I wasn't afraid of being touched and I was glad. I truly didn't know if I'd be traumatized from being degraded like that.

But right then, the only hands on my body I could think of were Carlisle's.

"Alice is going to drive your truck and I'm going to take you home if that's alright with you." He explained.

"Wait," I called. "I'm only a mortal here and I need to feed. Now."

He smiled wryly at my choice of words but agreed.

"There's a diner that should be open."

"Ok. Are you sure you feel comfortably being in public in just my sweater?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. He'd seen me leave for school in worse. I bent down to un-loop my belt from my tattered jeans and belted the sweater at my waist. I still looked trashy but at least it looked planned.

"Now I'm fully dressed. Lets hunt."

**AN: I decided that Rogue to feel physically what she feels emotionally, broken. SO that's why I added the sleezy thugs. Don't worry though, Alice will take care of them. She might be small but she packs some heat, as you saw from the movie. So they love each other.**

**Now we must see what's ahead for these lovers. **

**And did anyone catch my Esme reference? Muahahaha. **

**Till next time. **

**Talk to me reviewers. **


	12. Slip into me

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys. And yes, I do listen to requests. You wanted more Edward/Bella time. You shall have it…next chapter. **

**Happy New Year readers. Lets hope for more reviews for this story in 09. **

**Inspiration:**

**Nora Jones'- Come Away With Me**

**The Cure's- Love song**

Rogue

Carlisle and I talked for hours in the little diner. We both were so enraptured by each other that we forgot the time.

Looking back on my stay with him I wondered how I could have ever doubted that he loved me. His face literally lit up when he saw me and no one else. Even in the crowded little diner with a tactlessly flirtatious waitress, his eyes never left me.

We laughed and conversed and he chuckled as he watched me stuff my face like a pig because I obviously was too hungry to try to eat like a "girl". It was wonderful being in love again.

I drifted in and out of sleep on the car ride home, feeling utterly at peace until I heard a familiar chord played on a piano.

"This is my favorite song" I gushed as I turned the radio up.

_Come away with me in the night._

_Come away with me and I will write you a song…_

He smiled and refocused his attention to the road and I began to hum along.

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies…_

_And I wanna wake up with the rain falling a on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe their in your arms_

Eventually I was outright singing along and Carlisle, who I had thought wasn't paying any attention was watching me intently.

"Do you know you have the most beautiful voice" he commented dotingly.

I blushed, which was rare. "Thanks. Everyone says I kinda sound like her."

"I can see why," was all he said as he refocused on the winding road.

Eventually I drifted into peaceful sleep.

…

It was extremely late, 4AM to be exact when we pulled into the driveway of Carlisle's house but I wasn't aware of it because I slept most of the drive. The purr of his engine as he turned off the car roused me from my sleep and I opened my eyes to find myself being carried bridal style out of the Maserati.

Though he was hard, the feel of his chest beneath my head was luxurious and his sweet scent was intoxicating. Half drunk on it I moaned appreciatively, knotted my arms around his neck, and leaned into him brazenly.

"Ah she lives," Carlisle quipped jokingly.

I smiled up at him sleepily then buried my face further into his comforting chest. Really I hadn't wanted to fall asleep but the combination of the copious amount of food I inhaled at the diner and my body working overdrive to heal my head-wound knocked me out. "Yeah well…" I mumbled into his delicious smelling shirt.

To my great pleasure, a frustrated hiss escaped Carlisle's lips.

He stood, holding me in his arms in the garage as if he didn't want to enter the house.

"I never said anything about this before but Marie you snoring could wake the dead," he stated lightly.

_What? Me snoring?_

Though I was still being held bridal style I snapped my head out of the comfort of his chest and looked up at him incredulously. "You lie," I accused gravely.

"I never lie and I think it's adorable."

I shook my head furiously. "Nope, I refuse to believe that."

"What, am I to provide a recording of it to prove it to you," he chided.

I smiled cheekily and purred, "Well, if you want to record me so badly I'm pretty sure I could find more interesting things for you to film me doing."

Carlisle was already getting used to my dirty humor and didn't miss a beat.

"Alright I have some equipment upstairs if you feel up to it," he quipped. His cheeky grin matching mine.

"Don't you dare offend my delicate sensibilities," I drawled jokingly as I playfully smacked him.

Unfortunately for no one, my quick sudden action tilted my balance and caused him to, for the slightest second, loose his hold of me. Consequently my legs went flailing and he had to quickly retrieve me before I could stumble out of his arms.

We both froze and stared in each other's eyes with mirrored looks of shock on our faces.

Purely incidentally our possessions were completely different. One of his arms was wrapped behind my back as a barrier between myself and the Maserati I would have fallen against and the other gripped me firmly by my inner thigh, leaving one booted foot planted firmly on the ground and the other suspended by his hold.

But most importantly one of his long dexterous digits lay inside of me.

It took my brain several minutes to catch up to my body which was melting into his hand.

_Wha.. what…what just…_

_B- Yep and that's my cue to leave. It's been a fun day and by fun I mean emotionally scarring and terrifying. I think I'm going to go check up on how Magneto's doing. Let me out for the details later._

_Um…_

My brain was all over the place, barely registering that Bella had disappeared. All I could think about was the part of Carlisle inside of me and touching me in a way no one ever could.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip just short of drawing blood to re-gather my thoughts. When I reopened them Carlisle's black eyes stared back at me laced with desire and guilt.

I could see that he was also mentally chastising himself for his slip.

"I'm sorry," he finally gasped and slipped his finger out of me immediately.

My body felt absolutely bereft and gave a little winy moan. Now I knew it was purely an accident but I didn't want him to stop.

"P-please," I stuttered incoherently.

"Please, what?" he asked as his black orbs pierced mine carefully.

Since I was 16 I had to suppress the natural human urge to touch someone, to hold to hug, and to kiss, or to even shake a hand. Those urges didn't come natural to me anymore even though I secretly craved them. But I wanted to give in to them that night.

I threw my arms around him and attacked his lips. He responded with a little grunt and pulled me closer to him as he began feasting on my lips, bruising them with his desire.

When I pulled away to breathe I was panting and Carlisle captured my gaze intently.

"Yes?" he asked brokenly as if he were struggling to reign in some control.

My brain was doing that thing where it couldn't form sentences again and I nodded several times. _Yes yes and yes!_

His mouth covered mine as he dipped one finger into me, slowly this time, giving me room to adjust to his intrusion. The feeling of his cool smooth skin against my sensitive flesh was unexplainable. My lips slipped constantly from his as I pulled away to whimper in pleasure as my body reveled in the novel sensation of his touch without barrier.

"Carlisle," was the only thing I could manage and I moaned his name again and again.

My back was pressed completely against the car and Carlisle tilted my head and trailed kisses from my lips down to the crook of my neck where he paused momentarily above my jugular before urgently adding another finger.

Carlisle was breathing shallowly too which made me even hotter to know that I could light a man like him on fire.

I shivered as he trailed his lips towards my ear, his breath stimulating my sensitive area as he whispered, "Rogue you are so incredibly tight."

_Oh…_

A guttural moan escaped my lips and I bit down on them to stifle it.

"And hot," he moaned as his thumb began stroking my bundle of nerves.

_Hot…_

"And wet," he hissed against my ear before he did an indescribable scissor motion with his fingers and my body nearly went into sensory overload.

_Damn._

I gasped and bit my bottom lip as I came forcefully to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs. The bite drew blood but to my confusion Carlisle made no movement to claim it.

My eyelids fluttered open to watch sensual site of Carlisle licking me off of each of his dripping fingers. His eyes closed and he made the most satisfied grunt.

When his eyes reopened I wan grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. "I take it I taste better than my blood."

"You taste divine," he said before devouring my lips again and seductively running his tongue along the small puncture.

"I love you," I uttered hazily as I gazed up at the blonde sex God before me.

Worshipful eyes mirrored my own. "And I love _you_, Marie."

He was definitely the only one who could get away with using my real name. Carlisle spoke my name as if it was a prayer and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

I was reacting the way I knew I wanted to react in the alley when he told me he loved me. Never in my life had I felt so completely wanted and cherished as I did with Carlisle.

Concern suddenly shadowed Carlisle's beautiful face as he pulled me into his broad chest to comfort me.

"Rogue," he asked and I reveled in the feeling of the vibrations of his voice. "Was I too rough with you?"

He pulled me away so that he could look into my confused eyes. "I'm sorry for everything you went though today Marie and I'm sorry if this is too much too soon."

_Oh. _Understanding hit me. He obviously thought he was overwhelming me and that my tears where attributed to those perves. In truth, when I felt Carlisle inside of me I never hesitated a bit. I knew it was what I wanted and I never thought once about earlier. In fact, Bella was the one who probably needed years of counseling from the experience, not me. I just felt degraded but not when I was in Carlisle's arms and he was looking at me as if I were a gift from heaven. He made me feel whole and clean again, even though I was half caked in grime.

I shook my head in earnest. "No Carlisle I honestly wasn't thinkin' about that. It's just… that I'm so happy…"

There were those damn tears again choking up my sentences.

"I'm glad," he said as he brushed my hair out of my face. "I want to make you happy, Rogue."

Why did he have to be some God damned perfect? He was making my tear up even more and we held each other for moments longer while I got my raging emotions under control.

"Are we ever going to get outa this damn garage," I complained jokingly through my tears to help lighten the mood.

Carlisle grinned and held out his arms, "As you were my love," he said before hoisting back into his arms bridal style and resuming our entrance to the house.

(Show me some love for not stopping here)

X

Carlisle

She giggled as I hoisted her into my arms and kicked open the door.

_God, I love this girl._

Nothing could describe my shock when my digits accidentally slipped between her legs and into her hot molten flesh. We stood there, like two joined statues for minutes, both of us too shocked to speak until I felt her body respond and smelled the alluring scent of her arousal. It had taken everything within my power to remain a gentleman and remove myself from her. But then the urgency in the way she kissed me brought the monster out of me. I needed to touch her. God, I probably would have begged her. My entire being was screaming, "Rogue let me touch you. Let me erase those pricks from you. Let me make you mine."

She did and no words could describe how deliriously hot and wet she was or how amazing she tasted. This woman was made for sex. Except for the fact that she couldn't touch anyone. Even better, she was made for me.

Just remembering it made me think of the things I wanted so desperately to do to her.

But most likely not tonight. Rogue wasn't my toy, she was an incredibly wounded girl who had been through a terrible experience tonight. I wanted more than anything to be gentle and chaste if need be until she told me she was ready.

I dipped down to lick the last bit of blood off her lips before crossing the threshold and heading towards the stairs.

We didn't get very far because as we walked past the living room I set Rogue on her feet and moved her behind me.

"Oh nice of you two to join us," Rosalie called from the couch but my eyes weren't on her. They were trained of the sight of Edward and Emmett pinning Jasper's thrashing figure to the ground. I didn't need to follow Jasper's trained vision to Rogue's lips.

"Rogue, I'll meet you upstairs."

She didn't argue and I watched, half in a trance, the way her hips swayed as she walked away.

"Have fun tonight?" Edward accused from his crouched poison over Jasper.

"Not for the most part," I answered tersely.

"Carlisle if you took my girlfriend's virginity I swear to God."

_Yep, this was officially the most awkward situation of all time. _I had no way of being sure but I knew Rogue was smart enough to lock Bella away is she needed to. I just prayed that she was of present mind to do it because I was _not _trying to be the next "To Catch a Predator" candidate.

"One, I took no ones virginity and two, I have warned you before, don't make blind threats at me," I said evenly even though my temper was through the roof. "I've already had a trying day and Rogue's just had a horrifying experience and you are partially to blame so please don't try my temper tonight."

"Horrifying?" Emmett cut in, "Sounded like she was having a good time to me."

_I love my family. I love my family. I love my family. _I kept telling myself over and over to keep my temper at bay.

I sighed warily and heard Rogue's shower turn on which told me it was safe to let Jasper up and I trudged over to help him to his feet.

"She was almost molested today." I explained.

"By who? You?" Jasper asked. He'd obviously regained his composure but not his intelligence.

I looked around and suddenly wished Alice, my supposed favorite, was there to help me out.

Raking my hand through my hair I tried again. "No, she went off alone to Port Angeles because of some bullshit a certain group of vampires spewed to her and…"

"You know I really think this human is a bad influence of you," Rosalie interrupted. "I mean, you're cursing a lot more than you used to."

_I love my family. I love my family. I love my family. _

"She was attacked Rosalie by a group of men and she was alone."

That seemed to jolt the bitchiness out of her and I knew I struck home. Rosalie knew what it was like to be raped and she looked completely horrified and empathetic."

The room remained silent except for the sound of Edward pacing.

"I don't understand how this could happen, Carlisle. She's so powerful." He demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure either but when I found her she was had a head wound that would have killed any normal human. She was unconscious, naked in an alleyway with two men," I could feel my own temper rising as I spoke. "The third was found my Alice carrying condoms."

"No," Rosalie cried and Emmett rushed to comfort her.

"Luckily we found her in time."

Not surprisingly, Jasper seemed to have a firm grasp on how Rogue must be feeling.

"She must be feeling terrible. I know she hates her power but it's supposed to protect her from things like this."

If Jasper ever got over his bloodlust he would make an excellent psychologist.

"Is she alright?" I asked Jasper hopelessly.

He nodded. "From what I feel she's on cloud nine right now," he said with a little wink.

"And Bella?" Edward asked shakily.

Even thought he upset me I knew what he was feeling. I wasn't the only going through this. "You'll have to ask her yourself. I'm sorry."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "This is my fault I shouldn't have let her run off."

I knew the feeling.

"Look man, we're all really sorry for how we treated Rogue," Emmett said, suddenly putting his large hand on my shoulder. "It isn't her, I mean, she's awesome, we were just mad at you and we never should have taken it out on her."

I nodded and touched his hand. At least we were all functioning again.

_When did we become the vampire version of Full House?_

Edward stifled a chuckle.

"So how do you all feel about Rogue?" I asked suddenly and coyly.

"She's a fox and she arm wrestles like a pro. What else do you need?" Emmett answered and I smiled and looked to Rosalie who shrugged. She was clearly put off by having Emmett remark on anyone's looks but hers.

"She's okay I guess."

"I like her," Jasper said which shocked us all. "Jeez it's not like I cant like a human. Anyway, she's deeper than you think she is. She's got a lot of pent up emotion; good and bad. And being around her blood all the time is making it easier for me at school."

Finally I looked to Edward who was eyeing me suspiciously as if he were trying to decipher where I was going with this. Edward, like me, was deep. Even without his power he looked deep beneath the exterior to find the soul of a person. And I knew his opinion was one I could count on.

"I- don't know I guess I never see the side to her that you and Bella see, "he explained. "She's always really guarded around me and the thoughts I do get have led me to believe that she's incredibly selfish, kind of like you, Rose."

Suddenly a pillow sent from Rosalie's direction bounced of Edward's head.

"But then again when I hear her memories of the past it confuses me how such a selfishly vain girl can be so selfless sometimes and constantly risk her life for people who if they knew what she could do would reject her. All in all, I think she's the most infuriating puzzle ever. Complex. But I don't dislike her."

"Good." I said and left it at that and turned to Jasper. "Cloud nine, you say?"

He nodded and gave me a knowing smile.

"Well then this meeting was fun," I said as I righted my wrinkled t-shirt and started moving towards the stairs. "I guess I'll see you all… at some point." Who knew when I was going to leave that room?

Edward just groaned jealously and collapsed into his chair. I knew the separation from Bella was killing him and I was going to have to make it a point to be less selfish with Rogue and give him some Bella time to make sure she was also alright.

Emmett and Jasper just looked at each other and Rosalie shook her head.

"Yep," I heard Emmett say, "He's definitely changed.

* * *

**AN: This is by far my favorite chapter but there's much more fun ahead. Prom, the "exorcism", The Charity ball, and maybe we find out what Alice meant about...**


	13. Flightless Bird

**AN: You asked for more Bella/Edward time. Here you go. Also I'm not coy enough to leave out lemons between Carlisle and Rogue. It'll be here soon, don't worry. **

**Review!**

**Songs- **

**Good Morning Sunshine- Hair**

**Crash into me- Dave Mathew's Band**

**Flightless Bird- Iron & Wine**

**Rogue**

I awoke to the rare sight of glorious sunshine pouring over the room and making the beautiful blonde beside me glisten like a God.

I yawned and threw the covers off of my naked body and he watched me with satisfaction. To my great disappointment, although he had stayed in my room throughout the night he was no longer naked. My eyes raked over him hungrily. I couldn't complain though, he was only wearing a pair of gray boxers and a white tank top.

Did I say he had a six pack? No an eight back to be exact. My face grew hot just remembering trailing my fingers along his naked abs the night before. I also remembered loving the way his golden hair was just long enough to brush across my face, breasts, stomach, and thighs underneath him as he worshipped my body thoroughly.

"Mornin' Asclepius* I purred as I greeted his succulent lips with a hungry kiss, morning breath be damned.

He chuckled as he caught my Greek God reference, "Good morning gorgeous. I see you've been brushing up on you're mythology. Does this mean you actually pay attention in school?" he teased.

I smiled because he knew me too well. "Oh please. Like there's anything for me to learn at Fork's high. It was actually my favorite subject at the institute thank you very much. Plus, I think the Phoenix went out with him," I joked.

He grinned and began massaging my hands lazily as he usually did, even before last night. "Do you know you have the softest most delicate hands I've ever touched," he noted and I beamed just remembering what my hands were doing last night.

He kissed me again before noting the time. "Rogue love, its 7:05. If you don't hurry now you'll be late and I can't call you in like I can for my family."

I groaned. All I wanted to do was stay in bed but I knew if I had any more tardies or unexcused absences I'd be in trouble. I already had a stack of unserved detention slips over stuffing my locker. All of this only reminded me of our difference in age. We weren't that far apart physically but people still saw me as a child whereas they say Carlisle as a thirty-something year old adult.

_Lammmmme._

"Alright," I hurried to the bathroom alone to take the quickest shower known to man, piled my wet hair messily atop head and donned a black Juicy Couture sweat suit. Really it was my most unprofessional day ever. I usually went to school completely put together.

_Bella get out here. _I searched through my locked away personalities and retrieved her quickly.

_B- Oh… You and I need to talk…_

_Later. I'm running late. _

While I dressed Carlisle made me a cup of coffee and I rushed to the kitchen to say goodbye only to be assaulted by the Cullens waiting for me.

"For group of vampires, ya'll sure can't stay away from the kitchen can ya," I said with a slight bit of annoyance.

Alice just came up and hugged me and dropped my truck keys in my hand. "We're all really sorry Rogue."

Everyone mumbled their apologies ruefully; even Rose, but I really didn't have time for it.

Inside my head, Bella, who was still shaken from yesterday refused to acknowledge Edward's apology or speak to him.

"It's ok guys. You're forgiven. Everyone says things they don't mean. Besides yesterday feels like so long ago," I admitted and I was surprised to mean it.

Carlisle came up behind me and handed me a cup off coffee; ridiculously sugary and creamy just the way I liked it. He was way better at brewing coffee than making eggs but he was learning that too.

"Alright guys let's go," I said and they all looked at me in confusion. _Oh right. _I realized that they were staying home on account of the sunshine. _Oh hell no. _I was _not _getting forced to that hellhole by myself while they got to play hooky.

Immediately the sky darkened and they groaned collectively. _Now we're even. _

"Come on, move it vamps." I shooed them all out of the kitchen to get ready and I couldn't help feeling like a mother.

I turned to Carlisle who was watching me intently as if he were appraising me. "Thanks for breakfast, handsome," I purred, referring to the coffee and I captured his lips for another kiss.

"See you later, my love."

X

_B- So are you ever going to tell me what went down between you and Carlisle? _

_Are you ever going to stop torturing Lover Boy and talk to him? You know prom is only a few days away right?_

_B- Ugh fine. Hi Edward._

Across the lunchroom, as I'd refused the Cullen's' begging and sat alone as usual, sat Edward and Co. His head shot in our direction and he sent me a pleading look. He looked positively desolate.

_Edward you are SO theatrical. Are you two going actually going to speak to each other?_

_B- Fine… I forgive you but I'm still really disappointed that you could treat my friend like that. _

Edward mouthed "I'm sorry," from across the lunchroom.

I snorted. _You two are SO dramatic. _

_B- Yeah not UN-dramatic like you and Carlisle right. What happened between you two anyway?_

I thought about the wonderful night Carlisle and I had covering all the bases but not fully being intimate because he was sure he was moving too fast with me.

_We just… Edward, tune this out. We just…_

Suddenly the sound of trays settling on my table interrupted our conversation. I turned to find Jessica and a blonde, Lauren intruding on my solitude and looking at me expectantly.

"Can I help you?" I asked curtly.

Jessica and Laurent exchanged conspiring looks. _Ugh I hate high school. _

"We were just wondering if it's true that Edward Cullen is taking you to the prom," Jessica asked, barely masking her disbelief.

"Yes." I answered without any further explanation. Something told me those girls were up to no good.

"But why?" Lauren gasped, "He's like unattainable and he never talks to you"

I could tell that they obviously thought I was making it up but I didn't really know where they were going with this but I wasn't up to playing their games. Besides, no one was unattainable to me. Clearly those girls didn't know who they were speaking with and needed a little reminder.

And I _was _dating the most gorgeous, amazingly skilled in bed, caring doctor ever.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So. I'm not exactly plain Jane, ya know."

They stared at me in shock. I could tell my cockiness surprised them. But I'd gone through that vulnerable unconfident stage years ago and this was nothing. If these girls were trying to break my stride they were going to have to step it up.

I turned my attention to my food and started eating bits of my salad to give them time to re-group.

"Why do you awl-ways wear those gloves? It's like spring you can't be cold?" Jessica drawled in a mock-southern accent.

"Yeah I heard a rumor that you're hidin' scars from cutting yourself and from shooting up heroin," Lauren chimed in.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh please, is this the point where I run out crying?_

_B-Hell I would. _

_Haha well then you need to step your confidence up Sugar. Beside's I know for a fact that I have to softest most subtle hands ever on account of wearing gloves all the time. _

_B-Carlisle tell you that? Please don't spare me the dirty details. _

_Alright well…_

"We're waiting," Jessica called as she waved her hands impatiently in front of my face.

I turned my attention to the girls in annoyance and appraised them as I would any opponent. They were unremarkably average small town looking girls who seemed typical at best; bitchy adolescence with fragile self esteems. I could have broken them with a word from my venomous tongue but I thought better of it.

"No, I just like wearing them. Call it a fetish of mine."

By the looks on their faces I could tell I'd made the wrong choice of words and I could also tell that there would be a new rumor.

_B- Haha. I can hear it now, "Rogue does gloved bondage porn"._

I chuckled audibly at that which elicited a confused stare from the girls. Those two were grating on my last nerve.

Before I could snap at the airheads Rosalie walked up behind them and glared. "Move it bitches you're in my way," she growled and barely allowed them time to pick up their trays as they scampered off in fear of the blonde bitch of the west.

Rosalie sat across from me and began to fluff her hair.

"Thanks," I uttered in disbelief. "I owe you one."

To Bella's displeasure Rosalie and I spent the rest of lunch hour chatting on about hair, make-up, and Rosalie's favorite subject; herself. Surprisingly she and I got along just fine. She was ridiculously self-centered, selfish, and vain which, if I was honest described me most of the time.

_B- Grr. I do NOT like Rosalie and she's getting in the way of you telling me what went down with you and Carlisle. _

_Relax it's not like you and I don't have tons of time together. _

Saturday

Prom

After hours of preparation from Rose and Alice I stood in front of the mirror in satisfaction. Alice had, after kicking some serious deviant ass, made sure to carry my dresses home for me and I was wearing the same blue dress that I'd purchased. My hair was done all up with soft ringlettes falling flirtatiously around my face and nape.

_B- You look great._

_No WE look stunning. _

Not trusting Bella and my body anywhere near stairs I descended to join the family who were all waiting in their tuxes and dresses at the door.

"I told you her hair looks great up," Alice chimed.

The rest chimed in except for Edward and Carlisle who shifted their weight uncomfortably. I could tell neither of them knew how to handle the situation.

"You look beautiful, Rogue," Edward finally conceded and Carlisle having it confirmed that it was me agreed whole heartedly as he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

_Are you ready?_

_B- Uh huh._

Once again I slipped away from my senses and allowed Bella to take over while managing my powers from the inside.

"Are you ready," Edward asked as he looped my arm into his gracefully.

"Yes," I heart my shaky, accent-free voice reply.

X

Bella

"Wow they really went all out," I gasped as Edward led me from his car to the hotel. The mountain side hotel was decorated a la casino style and boasted a jaw dropping Mountain View. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," I heard Edward mutter hesitantly.

I wanted to correct him and say Rogue but I didn't.

"You _are_ beautiful, Bella," he said again as he cupped my heated cheek.

But how could he say that with such surety. Surely he just meant that Rogue was beautiful.

_R- Who's the retard now…_

"H-how can you say that?"

"Because even though I can't see you I can see your soul and I know that you're a beautiful person inside and that's what counts," he replied and I fell in love with him all over again.

I smiled up at him as he led me past the dance floor, God bless him, and out to the terrace. Besides as part of our agreement I wasn't allowed to dance, drive, or climb stairs in Rogue's body. Clearly she'd learned from all my clumsy stories.

_R- Damn straight I did. And don't forget, no sharp objects. _

To my disappointed there was another dance floor outside.

"I figured you might not want to be so close to other people," he said, taking Rogue's mutation into consideration. "Want to dance."

I hesitated. "Er…I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"Trust me. I'll hold on to you," he said.

_Well in that case. _

I put my hand in his and he snaked his hands around my waist and hoisted me several inches off the ground while he moved gracefully to the music.

Even though I wasn't in my body it was enough just be in his arms resting my head on his chest and knowing that this beautiful bronze haired boy loved me unconditionally.

Adoringly Edward toyed with the loose girls around my cheek which send shivers through me.

"What color are you're eyes, Bella?" he asked me attentively as his eyes pierced Rogue's green ones.

"Brown," I answered without hesitation and he smiled and closed his eyes as if picturing me with warm brown eyes.

"So two days huh…" I breathed nervously.

"Don't be nervous Bella, Carlisle knows what he's doing," Edward assured me.

_R- He sure does…_

_TMI Rogue. TMI!_

"It's not that it's just…"

Realization dawned on Edward and he sighed disapprovingly. "Bella you're about to return to your body in two days. There's so much that can go wrong and you're worried if I'll like what I see?"

"Well…when you say it like that it sounds kind of stupid," I admitted.

"It _is _stupid," Edward shouted in exasperation. "Bella I love you, never doubt that. What you look like is of no importance to me. Understand?"

I nodded weakly. Only time would tell.

"And I can't wait to hold you in my arms like I'm holding you now and hear your heart beating," he confessed and my heart accelerated. I couldn't wait to be in his arms either.

Edward suddenly leaned into me and hesitated briefly before capturing my lips with his and it was the 2nd most earth shattering kiss ever, the first being Rogue's of course.

_R-Why thank ya. One day I'll teach you all my skills._

_I take you up on that._

But I didn't need any coaching. My lips molded with his perfectly as if they were created for each other and his grip tightened on his hips and crushed my body to his. His cool venom entered my mouth as I kissed him hungrily.

"I love you," I confessed when our lips broke apart. "Just promise me whatever happens we'll be together."

"Bella, you're my home now," he breathed." Where else would I go?"

*** Greek God of medicine and healing. **

**AN: So school is starting up again but I'll try my hardest to be consistent with the updates. Pease continue to encourage me with your reviews.**


	14. Plug it in

Just a shameless plug.

I just wanted to put it out there that I am now a beta. Clearly I suck at grammar and spelling so not that kind of beta.

Basically I've decided to lend my superior knowledge of all things history related to any of you writers. My strengths are the Roman Empire, 18-19th century Britain, French revolution era France and all things medieval through the renaissance period.

I'm fairly good at the World war period in America but that's only from a cultural perspective. For example popular slangs, cars, clothing, social changes, etc.

Basically I'm a really good pop culture historian so if you're writing an era fanfic and you'd like to accurately describe a ball, attire, hair, music, or know how to properly address/refer to aristocrats I'm your girl. Or if you're doing one of those peasant Bella falls for blue blood, Edward fics, I can lend you some incite into the social conventions of the time.

I'll try to work with you to re-create the era in your fics by:  
1. Getting into the social conventions of the time. Great for romances with incite into things like: sex, marriage, view of women, laws, attire, etc.  
2. Relevant fact; wars, famines, major events in history, revolutions, social upheavals in the particular era you're writing on.  
3. Just helping you with the small facts from anything from carriages to hairstyles.  
4. Royalty- I can definitely help you if you're writing about aristocrats and you need to know titles, how they're addressed, how they live, what they do, hierarchy, etc.

Anyway why toil away on Wikipedia for false answers when you can let me do all the work and concentrate on your creativity.

Since I finally got a lighter laptop to lug around I'm online 24-7 (hopefully that means more updates) so PM me anytime and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Inspired, anyone?

End ad.

Lol.

I'm so updating this week, I swear. Saturday night at the latest.


	15. Esme

**Warning: Lemons ahead!**

**Review= Love**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine I swear.**

**Clearly this is inspired by: **

**A Girl Like You –Edwyn Collins**

**Crash by Dave Mathew's Band**

**Say You Will by Kanye West**

You've got your ball  
You've got your chain  
Tied to me tight tie me up again…

Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
And sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
You come crash into me  
And I come into you…

Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
Im bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
Into me  
And I come into you…

Then Im begging you  
To forgive me  
In my haste  
When Im holding you so girl  
Close to me. Oh and you come crash  
Into me. And I come into you

Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show the world to me…

Rogue:

_R- So B, remember when I let you go to Prom all night in my body without bothering you once?_

_B- You mean LAST night. Yeah I think I do recall something like that._

_R- Well want to return the favor? _

_B- Um…._

_R- Thanks sugar. Say hi to Magneto for me._

_B- Wait…don't…lock…_

_R- Fine…_

_B- Why?What are you planning anyway?_

_R- …_

_B- Fine. I don't even want to know. Have fun. Its 7AM, you have until 10PM tonight Cinderella. _

_R- Hey she had till twelve_

_B- I'm giving you a full day!_

_T- Kay. Thanks!_

I yawned as I padded across my room for my morning shower. I checked the goofy grin on my face in the bathroom mirror.

Who could blame me? Life was good. My boyfriend just happened to be a gorgeous doctor who loved me. We could touch each other. Bella was on her way out. And today was a very special day.

I blow dried my hair until it was its usual mess of wild curls and donned the usual house skank wear; some ridiculously short shorts and a bra- less white tank top.

Half skipping, I walked to the kitchen and began making a cup of coffee when Carlisle came up behind me and folded his hands around my waist.

Smiling wickedly, I tried my best Bella accent and said, "Wow Carlisle, I had no idea?"

Carlisle jumped several feet away from me as if I was on fire and I busted into laughter.

His jaw tensed as he grabbed me by the drawstrings of my shorts and pulled me against him.

"Come here, you," he said as he attacked my lips with his. Forgetting my mortality I deepened the kiss and prolonged it until I absolutely needed to breathe. He smiled as I pulled away breathless.

"I should have known it was you. From everything I've learned from our sessions Bella would never go out in public wearing that." He stated while pointing at my tiny shorts and skin tight diaphanous top.

A mischievous grin formed on my face. "Nope, no Bella here"

Bingo. He lifted an eyebrow which was the sexiest thing ever. "Really, what's the occasion?" he asked as he snaked his hands around my waist.

"Well it's my 20th birthday of course," I drawled, "and as a present I want you to ravish me thoroughly. It's only proper."

He let out a frustrated groan and tightened moved his hands to grip my hips possessively. "No, what's proper is that I take you out on a legitimate date on your birthday. I wish I'd known. Happy Birthday by the way…does that mean your 21 in Rogue years?"

Shaking with laughter I smacked his chest. "Now actually I'd be 22 in Rogue years. 20 was my negotiated age thank you very much."

He grinned boyishly.

"And what do you mean? You took me that diner. I'd count that as a date. Can we just skip the movies and dinner crap and go straight to the fun part?" I wined.

Surprisingly he didn't protest.

"Yes," he breathed and before I knew it I was sitting on the counter with my legs straddling him.

X

Carlisle

My job as a doctor has always been fulfilling work but today it was just tedium. All I could think about was Rogue, how amazing she smelled in the morning and how her pert nipples showed through that see through top.

I loved everything about the silly, outrageous, outspoken girl I found myself with.

Life was good. The week had been the most blissful week of my entire long life. Rogue was so youthful and fierce and she brought out a side of me I never knew existed. We spent most of the week in her room, only breaking to feed in which she accompanied me from a safe hovered distance. Apparently the sight of me suckling a deer was "sexy".

Since my "illness" had warranted me a week off we never left each other's side, except for her to go to school, which was always a treat and torture for me to watch her dress and leave the house in what she considered "full dress", each outfit more scandalous than the last. I chuckled as I tried to imagine her in some austere Reformation era gown. Though I didn't really think of him often I imagined myself as a young burgeoning pastor's son bringing Marie home in said gown and the absolute scandalized look my long dead father would have on his face.

On top of it all she spent the week forcing me to forsake the gourmet human menu and insisted that learned to make her favorite foods; biscuits, fried chicken, and apple pie. Two fires, and 49 tries later I'd perfected all three and took on the new role of her personal chef which I didn't mind at all. I was perfectly aware that I was what many, namely Emmett, would call "whipped" which I didn't mind either. If Rogue was my goddess then I would willingly be her slave.

Now there was only the matter of keeping her. Clearly the most obvious route was marriage but that wasn't enough. I wanted to be mated with her forever. One lifetime with her was not enough and the selfish part of me demanded all of her' her life, her soul, her eternity. Would I stay with her, if that was her choice, in old age and be with her till she died, yes. But I'd been a vampire for so long. The thought of loving someone only to loose them to death seemed like my own personal hell.

I wanted to change her, I realized as I walked down the corroders of the hospital.

As I turned the corner I did something completely uncharacteristic. I walked straight into a beautiful caramel colored brunet, knocking both out clipboards to the ground.

Hurriedly I uttered an apology and gathered her papers for her. "I'm sorry…I'm not usually so clumsy." I apologized.

"Oh no I apologize. I shouldn't even be on this floor." She muttered more to herself than to me as I helped her up.

Finally the woman ceased her chatter and looked up at me. She stilled, as if in shock and I wasn't sure if I could gage her reaction. It looked a lot like fear.

Trying my hardest to diffuse her fear I put on my most amiable smile and extended my hand to her.

_Dialated pulils, exelerated pulse, rapid breathings…_

"I'm Carlisle by the way."

She seemed as if she was struggling with her words for a moment and offered her hand clumsily

_Ah attraction._

"Hi, oh of course you're the Dr. Cullen." She stuttered hastily. "I'm new here…that is…this is my first day…as a nurse…at the children's ward," she explained.

_Hmm…then what is she doing on the surgeon's floor?_

"I just…wanted walk around and familiarize myself with the hospital and everything." She explained. "I'm Esme, Esme Platt."

I smiled disarmingly. "Nice to meet you Esme Platt."

My smile quickly turned into a grimace the moment I remembered where I first heard that name, Alice. She's said that Rogue was 'far better than Esme".

_Shit_

"Dr. Cullen? Did I say something wrong?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit_

"Um no." I muttered hurriedly. "Esme it's nice to meet you. I actually have some things to check up on so."

"Oh yes of course," she rushed. "Nice to meet you too." And then she was gone and no amount of words could properly describe how I felt.

By the time my shift ended my clouded with questions about exactly who Esme was to me or was supposed to be. Entering my Mercedes, I revved the engine and just leaned back in the seat to think.

Alice was nothing if not right 100% of the time with her visions but they were subjective. People's decisions could change them and her vision would change to match. If Alice was insinuating that she saw something between Esme and me, then it didn't mean that it had to happen.

I was utterly lost. But one thing was certain, I loved Rogue and no other. How could there be Esme when there was Rogue.

As if on cue the object of my affection materialized in the car seat next to me, looking mildly disoriented but sinfully delicious in white tank top and a gray plaid skirt.

If I were skittish I would have jumped or reacted but I was not. I didn't even ask how it was possible. Nothing seemed impossible for this woman.

"Rogue, it's good to see you."

She blinked several times then looked around. "Yes! It worked." She cried. "You don't now how many times I ended up the hospital morgue." She shivered at the remembrance of it and I laughed whole heartedly.

"Ah I see how you could get your signals crossed," I joked.

She laughed again and shook her head. "You _must _be British."

At my confused look she explained, "Your self deprecating humor of course."

I felt myself smiling. "Ah of course. So what did you want, love?" I asked as I pulled the car out of the hospital lot.

"You." And with that she attacked my lips, wantonly.

"Rogue…I don't think…you…ah…" She positioned herself on the seat so that she was on her knees and began to trail kisses down my chest through my shirt.

I found myself hyperventilating unnecessarily as she unbuckled my belt. She was torturously slow as she slid the zipper of my pants down and I lifted myself off the seat so that she could pull them down.

I gripped the steering wheel for dear life when she took me into her mouth. A guttural moan escaped my lips as she raked her teeth along my shaft and began setting a rapid pace with her lips.

She was beautiful. Her auburn and white hair splayed across my lap and plush lips taking me in as far as she could.

The car was going well over 100 miles per hour and climbing.

My hand, under its own bidding began fisting her hair and I could feel my release building.

"Love, I'm going to come" I warned.

"Mmmmhhhmmm"

That did it, I moved my hands to grip, and accidentally break, the steering wheel as I released into her mouth,

"My God," I moaned and pulled her upwards to my lips forcefully.

Her mouth was tingling with my venom as I devoured her lips and shifted her so that she was straddling my lap. I had to be inside of her. _Now._

"Carlisle can you see the road." She asked

What road?

"Marie…" I pleaded as I hiked her skirt upwards and slowed the car's speed. It was not how I wanted to take her our first time but she was making it so damned difficult as she grinded her center against me. In typical Rogue fashion, she was underwear-free.

She paused momentarily and gave me a hungry look before leaning in and whispering, "Don't crash." Then she lowered herself onto me, effectively taking me, and revving the engine to full speed was all I could do to stay in control. She was wet for me and insanely tight so I let her pause, enthralled as I watched her, to accommodate me.

For a moment she just paused and closed her eyes, pain, wonder, and pleasure written across her face. I knew the sensation was new for her and I wanted to take it slow, lest she actually died of sensory overload, so I kept her in charge. She wasn't alone. Though I wasn't a saint I'd never been with a human and the feeling of being inside her warmth unhinged me. It was mesmerizing.

She bit her lips sensually and began a slow rhythm riding me and I was spellbound as I watched her, her hair matted about and flying in every direction but south, her reddened lips were swollen with blood threatened to flow where her teeth bit, her eyes were hooded sensually and her breasts danced to the beat of our lovemaking.

She moaned my name in her deep southern drawl and my control snapped. I let go of what was left of the steering wheel, grabbed her hips firmly and bucked into her, filling her as far as her body let me go again and again while we both cried out in pleasure.

"Oh God…" she cried as she reached her peak, her hands grasping two fistfuls of my hair as her own orgasm milked my own.

"Mine," I groaned as came, spilling into her.

Rogue's still quaking body slumped against mine and she looked at me adoringly in a way that made my dormant heart ache. Her mouth opened and closed several times as if she couldn't articulate what she wanted to say. All the while the trees whizzed by outside and I basked in how amazing this human could make me feel.

"God, Rogue, that was…th-that was amazing," I stuttered, which was rare. I almost felt like saying, "thank you". This girl was simply unbelievable and operation Turn Rogue began to form in my mind as I wanted her forever.

"Can I keep you?" she asked abruptly and looked shocked as if she hadn't planned on saying it aloud.

If she only knew how much I was already hers entirely.

I grinned and shifted her weight on me. "I'm completely yours, my love." And then I looked at her gravely. "Cant I keep _you_?" I asked, not letting her know the severity of my quarry.

She grinned deviously and said, "I was already yours from day one."

By the time I pulled into the garage we were well on our way to round two. I carried her, still straddling me, through the doors and up the stairs, her lips never leaving mine and slammed the door loudly

X

Rogue

I growled in frustration as I barely managed to hobble over to the bed, all the while wrestling my clothing from my body. The sex in the car was hot but I wanted him all over again.

Too bad my body just wasn't complying. I was sore, really sore, and I was afraid that without the adrenalin from the car coursing through me that I was about to feel just how large and hard he really was. Actually the thought didn't scare me, just turned me on.

"Marie," his deep voice called as he stepped behind me to steady my crippled movements. "You're sore. Maybe we should continue this another time."

_Another time my ass. _"Carlisle," I said as I spun around to face him, effectively greeting his gaze with my bare breast. His breath hitched in appreciation. "I'll be fine. You won't hurt me…much" I added at his disbelieving look. "Besides, I'm not some cream puff ya know, I'm stronger than I look."

"Oh but you are," he velvety voice oozed seductively and my legs finally gave out to his strong hold.

It was times like these when I had to sit back and assess my life. I was in love with hot sexy doctor who fucked like freaking King of Clitoria. Yep, this was officially the best birthday of my life.

Reflection time was over. His erection strained against my stomach as he lowered my body onto the bed and followed suite. His hands roamed me freely and paused just below my upper thigh. "I love you," he breathed before capturing my lips with his roughly and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Prove it," I managed to gasp and he grasped my trembling thighs. Despite my brave words my entire body was quaking with desire and anticipation.

Carlisle groaned and recaptured my lips hungrily, his tongue invading my mouth urgently and dancing with mine.

"Now," I gasped, letting his mouth slip from mine and fall perfectly over the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply and let out an animalistic growl before filling me with one deep stroke.

A moan, scream, and gasp rushed from my lips at the same time and he paused to give me time to adjust. But yet again, he felt amazing inside of me and I didn't want to adjust. Impatient to have him again, I began squirming underneath him, which caused another frustrated growl to escape him.

"Easy, tigress," he warned. He remained still a bit longer, his face etched with hunger and desire with his angelic blonde hair falling over his face as he leaned over me.

I responded by purring like a kitten and devouring his delicious lips. He let out a final groan before beginning a slow languid dance in and out of my quivering core.

I latched onto him with every limb for dear life; arms clinging behind around his neck and legs forming a pretzel behind his back. His moans, his scent, his touch unraveling me completely. I felt as if my body was going into sensory overload.

I opened my eyes to find that Carlisle was equally as lost in pleasure as I was. He looked positively feral and enraptured and sexy.

I did that to him.

"Rogue," he breathed again and again as he quickened his pace and I drew my hips up to meet his, which resulted in both of us gasping in pleasure. As we danced, the scent of our lovemaking filled the room and our bodies became slick with my sweat.

"You are mine," he hissed outside of my ear which sent me over the edge. I unraveled completely in front of him, gasping, moaning, and crying out in pleasure as I came.

"Say it," he commanded as he quickened his pace to find his own release.

"Je suis….y-yo soy…I…"

I tried but my brain had left the building. At the moment, my memory of how to articulate words or even which language I spoke was gone. All I could think of was how amazing I felt.

He fucked me stupid and he knew it.

"English, pour favor," the blonde angel goaded as he rode me mercilessly, bringing my spent body back to life again.

"Yours," I managed to pant then I raked my hands over his deltoids then down his hard chest, stopping to gloat over every well formed muscle. "Mine." And he was.

He shifted his weight on one arm and brought the other to my hand, turning it over and bringing my wrist to his lips. "I am yours, Marie."

I moaned as my body clenched and shuddered again in rapture. I felt as if everything about me, every experience in my life was pulling me towards him. How could someone be so completely tailor-made for somebody else?

And just like that I loved my power; loved that nobody else had ever or could ever touch me like Carlisle could.

"I love you," I confessed and for the first time truly felt the weight of those words falling from my lips. This was right, fate, destiny. We were each others.

Carlisle responded my grasping my hair in his hands, pulling my head back so that my neck was fully revealed to him and releasing a guttural moan as his cool venom filled me for what seemed like forever.

X

"How long have you known about this Alice," he demanded sharply.

"S-since the day I met you," she answered quietly.

"Fifty _years! _Alice you've known this for 50 years and didn't think to once tell me you saw me changing this woman," he exclaimed.

"Not just changing, loving," she added meekly.

"You could have given me fair warning that she coming to Forks. Do you have any idea how I felt to meet this woman today?" he demanded heatedly.

"How did you feel?"

"Shocked. What I mean is since you didn't tell me I had to piece it together on the spot. Alice I need to know what this means for Rogue?"

There was long pause.

"Carlisle I can't tell you that…I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Cant or wont."

She sighed. "What do _you _want?" she asked.

"I-I know exactly what I want. I'm just not sure if it's a possibility with Rogue…"

"Respect that I cannot use my power to tell you your future. Just telling you might change things that you need to figure out for yourself. Maybe you should talk to Rogue about this. You'd be surprised how reasonable people can be when you just talk to them about things," she suggested.

"Talking," he said interrupted "Maybe you should have taken your own advice and just talked to me about Esme."

"Look I didn't want to change your future with her."

"And _now_?" he shouted. "Where exactly does this leave Rogue?"

"Where do you want it to?" she asked cryptically.

"Alice, how can there be Esme when there is Rogue?" he exclaimed

X

When I woke up I was dazed, disoriented, and sore in a good way. I felt like I was on some sort of sex induced high which crashed and burned the moment I realized that I was alone.

_Maybe Carlisle's hunting. He should be considering the work out he just had…_

I grinned just remembering how unbelievably complete it felt to be with Carlisle. It wasn't even about the contact, which was better than I'd ever imagined. The sex in the car was extremely hot but making love to Carlisle was like a religious experience and I was the goddess and he the worshipper.

Still grinning from ear and stretched and sprawled out like a lazy kitten and glanced at the clock. It was 7Am the next morning, clearly past time to let Bella out.

_R- Hey you_

_B- No time for hello's what happened?_

_R- Haha. Since you're so nosey these days…_

I thought back to our robust lovemaking and remembered how my thighs trembled with anticipation when he lay me down and entered me slowly, taking long deep strokes and kissing away all my tears and screams of pain and pleasure. Pain, because of our less gentle hasty sex in the car and pleasure because, well come on, it was Carlisle.

_B- Wow… Can you do me a favor and fan yourself? That was ridiculously hot. I don't even…I don't even think I can ever look at Carlisle the same without imagining him doing THAT. _

_R-Tell me about it… hold that thought…_

Like magic the object of my affection reentered the room looking in dire need of some blood. His eyes were black as tar and he struggled to subdue the feral look on his face.

"Hey handsome where ya been?" I asked and he lingered at the door then sighed wearily.

"Around."

I raised my eyebrow in question but he distracted me by closing the distance between us and kissing me for all he was worth, leaving me too breathless to warn him that we were not alone.

"You sleep too much love," he said lightly, "I've missed you."

I missed him too. Even thought I didn't know it. Grinning as I stood, letting the fabric fall from my naked body, I wrapped my arms behind his neck and pulled him down to me and whispered, "Well stop fucking me so senseless and maybe I'll stay up."

He flashed me a sexy grin and lowered me onto the bed underneath him. "You have one dirty mouth, Rogue," he scolded.

"And you don't like it?"

"Only when it's doing dirty things."

_B-Ehem!_

_Whoops. Sorry._

"Um Carlisle…" I mumbled against his urgent kisses, his erection strained against my thigh. "Maybe…we should…not…Bella."

That got him to stop. He pulled away only to look on my face with weary understanding. "My apologies," he mumbled hastily then placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

_You are the world's greatest cock blocker._

_B-Guilty as charged. _

"It's okay I need to get packed anyway."

"You're packed," he interrupted, pointing to my fully organized carry-on bag.

"Alice," he supplied at my quizzical look. "Which reminds me can we talk privately?"

_B- I'm leaving…_

I raised my eyebrow at him then shrugged. "Alright, handsome, you wanna talk. Let's talk."

"_Do _you love me Rogue?" he suddenly asked which caught me off guard.

"O-of course," I stuttered as I sat next to him. _Where is he going with this?_

"But do you trust me?" he pressed.

"With my life," I confessed and I meant it.

"But do you trust me with your _heart _?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. Of course I loved him but there was a part of me that could never fully trust any man.

"I ask this because sometimes I can feel you pulling away from me as you always do when you think you're about to be hurt."

_This is true. _

Carlisle was right but I still couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Rogue," he breathed as he cupped my cheeks with his cool hands. "I'm not _them. _I love you, Rogue. Don't doubt that. And I would love you even if I couldn't touch you."

"But I'm glad I can," he added as his eyes roamed southward to my sheet clad body.

I sighed deeply. "Carlisle… I don't know if I can trust anyone like that."

He exhaled. "So is that it? Am I to worry that every time you feel I cannot be trusted you'll leave me?"

_Maybe. _"I'll try Carlisle, that's all I can do. I'll try to be more trusting and I'll try not to keep running away from my problems but promise me something"

"Anything," he breathed.

"If I ever pull an idiotic bitch move and leave, promise me you'll follow me."

"What if you don't want to be chased?"

"I'll always want you to come after me," I promised.

"I think I can do that," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on my wrist, something he did often. I loved that he kissed the lifeline on my inner wrist rather than my hand as Remy often would. It as if he was touching my soul.

Chaste kisses soon turned into outright caresses and pretty soon we were re-tangled in the sheets when Alice banged loudly on the door.

"_Rogue, _it's time to leave for the airport."

_Ugh. Fine._

"I guess we'll have to continue this when I get back," I muttered.

"Well then you better hurry back. No side trips to the mall this time. I don't want you coming back with anymore distressed damsels in your head."

I giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"_Rogue!"_

"I'm coming, Alice" I called through the door.

**AN: Carlisle is a straight up animal in the sac, I've decided. Lol. It's always the clean cut uptight ones. Hehe. I'm super glad you guys are being receptive to Carlisle with someone other than bland Esme. No offence, she's whack. Lol. **

**Also, clearly I think vampire sex is awesome. I'm sad that more storied don't involve it. Grey's Anatomy would have you think that ghost sex is the best but we all know vampire sex kicks ass. **

**Show me some love**

**In the form of reviews. **

**No seriously this super long, lemon filled chapter better get some reviews. **

**Till next time.**


	16. Put a Ring on it

**AN: Hey I hope you don't think this is just filler. I really wanted to flesh Carlisle out and make him less two dimensional than he is in the book and also show you some of his dynamic with his "kids" and his job. **

**AN 2: There is an awesome, bomb-digidy-tastic story out there called Carlisle's Angels by Miss Baby. It is too good to not read. Run, don't walk over to it. **

**I'm so excited about inauguration day btw, I had to commemorate with an update. lol. In the spirit of change, let's get some more of you readers reviewing this story!**

**:)**

Carlisle's POV

It had been less than 24 hours since Rogue left and already it was as if the entire household was experiencing withdrawal. Less than 24 hours had gone by without Rogue and Edward threatening to resort to fisticuffs, Jasper trying to drink her blood while no one was watching, or anyone getting to relish the sight of her descending the stairs in something completely inappropriate. Needless to say that the Cullen coven was bored.

Or was it Jasper that was bored and inflicting us all with his ennui. Who knew? I for one was missing Marie's presence more than I thought possible for a vampire to miss a human. The scent of her lingered everywhere; in my sheets, in the car, in the kitchen and it was as if at every turn I was awaiting her throaty jubilant laugh.

Basically I mopped around the house and work like the lovesick fool that I was.

Eventually the family looked to their new source of amusement; me. Emmett and Jasper decided to loudly make bets on where exactly our relationship was going and apparently none of them were romantics. Jasper bet that I'd cave in and try to feed on her, sans permission, and Emmett bet that there was no Bella and that Edward and Rogue flew off to have some secret love affair.

Apparently the sight of me threatening to dismember them was extremely amusing.

"Jeez…calm down we were just … come on there's no need to… resort…to violence," Jasper choked out through my death grip of his neck while Emmett doubled over with laughter.

"Relax, pops, it could happen," Emmett chided. "I mean, if you liked it then you should have put a ring on. That's all I'm saying."

At my confused stare Emmett further enlightened, "Beyonce-you know; marriage."

Oh. I promptly dropped Jasper to the ground and he began massaging his neck. I had no idea what a "Beyonce" was but the thought of marriage had crossed my mind as much as the thought of changing her. There was only one problem; I was a selfish prick who wanted to have my cake and eat it too. I wanted both, which I was absolutely certain that Rogue didn't. Firstly she struck me as too much of a free spirit to entertain traditional ideas of marriage, not with having dated men like Remy LeBeau. Clearly no girl interested in marriage would date such a womanizer. And secondly I was absolutely certain that even if she did want to get married she did _not _wish to end her life- not for me. Not if she couldn't even trust me fully.

So it left us at a perpetual stand-still.

I sighed and raked my hands through my hair wearily. "I don't think that's what Marie wants."

At this, Jasper and Emmett exchanged shocked looks and I knew I was in for a lecture, checking my watch to make sure I had enough time before work I had a seat and prepared to be enlightened.

"What do you mean, 'You don't think rogue wants to?'" Emmett demanded, rhetorically. "All chicks want to get married."

"Yeah, lemme tell you somethin'. Anne Marie is what you'd call a regular southern belle and there aint no southern belle out there that don't wanna get married," Jasper explained, his southern accent becoming more pronounced.

"Seriously, it's every chick's dream," Emmett cut in. "Why do you think Jasper and Alice get married so often? They love that wedding stuff."

"Hell, you remember last time I tried to put my foot down and tell her no more weddings."

I smiled remembering the civil war that had erupted in the household with Edward being swayed to the boys side and me, always having a weakness for ladies, being forced to side with Alice and Rosalie. Alice had informed me that as her father figure it was my duty to protect her honor and order Jasper to marry her- again.

"Yeah, thanks for having our backs by the way," Emmett accused. "I should have known you'd side with Josephina."

How could I argue with such blatant lack of logic. "Okay," I put my hands up in concession, "so all women want to get married. But don't you think it's just a bit too soon for Rogue?"

"Too soon?" Emmett shouted, theatrically. "Don't you know a week of going out in chick-time is like 15 years?"

"And you, Carlisle, are like the prize of the female species." I began to protest but Jasper silenced me. "Think about it. From as far as a human girl can see you're a young, good looking, rich, respectable, doctor. That, my friend, is what we call a prime catch."

"Seriously, don't you remember the last PTA meeting when chicks that didn't even have kids at Forks high showed up?"

I took a moment to let their information sink in. I knew how women saw me but for some reason I never grasped that Rogue could see me like that; some perfect, bleeding heart, know it all. No wonder she thought she wasn't good enough. Well that had to change. I was nothing, she was everything.

I was beautiful because I had to be, it was a vampires way of luring a kill and kind because I tried to be. I tried hard everyday to resist the very evil that was my nature and to be someone my human self would have been proud of. But Rogue was truly beautiful, inside and out. She didn't _try _to be good, she just was. She's risked her life countless times to save those weaker than herself. She'd put her secrecy at risk to save Bella without even a second thought.

She was more than I deserved.

"Anyway my point is, she loves you," Jasper was saying. "She loves you as much a human heart can love someone, trust me, I know."

"So basically, pony up old man, and put a ring on it before Jasper and I have to defend some 'female honor'."

"Ok," I breathed as if in resignation when I felt the complete opposite. Inside I felt insanely giddy.

Suddenly the sound of female shrieking sounded from upstairs and Rosalie and Alice immediately came running to the living room, heaving and gasping histrionically though they didn't need to breathe.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice breezed into the room and draped herself across my lap, like a bad silent film actress then began fanning herself. "I'm _so _excited this is _finally _happening."

"You saw us getting married?" I asked and she shrugged. _Wonderful- more information she's keeping from me. _

"Months ago, Carlisle, but I didn't know for sure," she explained absentmindedly. "But I _did _schedule for an exclusive ring designer to come show you his selection- thanks for paying for it by the way. He's coming in tomorrow-very eccentric. He demanded that he be picked up in an all white, leopard rugged limo- thanks again for paying."

_What? What? What?_

"You…?" I found myself at a complete loss for words.

"Well duh. You don't think we'd let you give Rogue just any plain ring," Rose explained.

"But…"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were really going to propose but these things have to be scheduled months in advance. There _are _waiting lists you know. We've been on the list for the jeweler for months now." Alice added and my mouth positively fell to the floor.

The she smiled sweetly in my lap and added, "If you _didn't _propose I was just going to use it all for my own wedding. See no waste here."

At this, poor Jasper, groaned in frustration.

X

Edward's POV

I nudged Rogue awake as we landed in sunny Phoenix and she very groggily looked around before closing her eyes to concentrate.

Immediately her irises became white and sky darkened with clouds. I, not wanting to draw attention to her eyes quickly handed her her sunglasses and grabbed her carry-on as we made our way through the airport and into a cab.

Though I was extremely anxious to get to the airport I could read both girls' thoughts and I knew they terrified and weary. So I loaded her things into the trunk and asked the driver to take us straight to the nearest hotel to the hospital.

As we drove I listened to the internal dialogue going on between the two and it seemed as if neither of them wanted to give the other up. For the life of me I couldn't understand why? Maybe being together so long had forged some sort of connection that I couldn't comprehend.

But one thing was certain. I wanted Bella out and in my arms, now.

We booked a room at a moderately priced hotel located just several blocks from the hospital and the fact that the love of my life lay just several blocks away from me made me want to jump out of my skin.

Unfortunately, as soon as we entered the room, Rogue, having exhausted all her energy keeping the clouds out collapsed and I was just fast enough to cradle her limp body before it hit the ground. Her thoughts receded along with the clouds and my diamond-like glittering skin greeted the sunshine through the window.

"Bella?" I called to Rogue's limp body urgently.

_B- I'm still here. Is she okay?_

"Thank God. Yeah, I think using her power like that exhausted her. Are you nervous?"

_B- Very. I really hope this works and yet…I don't know. I feel so attached to Rogue and used to her thoughts and this body. And I'm used to all these other random thoughts. It's going to be so weird getting used to the silence. _

I chuckled. Only Bella could get used to being trapped in a head full of raving lunatics. Suddenly Rogue's phone vibrated in her purse and I quickly retrieved the call.

"Hello."

"Edward? Where's R-"

"Passed out," I said and Carlisle's unhinged thoughts shouted at me through the phone. "She's fine, just exhausted from using her powers. She's sleeping soundly right now- and snoring."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm going to marry that woman," he stated beamingly and I wished I were there to see my friend, mentor, and sometime father figure so blithely happy.

"Well it's about time," I said with huge grin on my face. If anyone deserved such happiness it was Carlisle, even if I thought Rogue was annoying. She had her moments. "I'm not calling her mother, by the way."

"Well then you'll be the only one because Jasper and Emmett seem to relish in the idea of calling her mummy- those perverts." Again he laughed whole heartedly.

"Well that's what you get for choosing such a child bride. You know Emmett's going to make her tell him about the birds and the bees," I chided.

"Oh, I can see it now." I could practically see him grinning through the phone. " And of course the town will bring pitchforks and torches- they think she's in high school and they think I'm… how old am I pretending to be again."

"Twenty nine." I supplied readily.

"But what am I going on about? She hasn't even accepted and you have so much on your plate already. Do you trust yourself enough to be in the hospital?" he asked.

"Of course," It wasn't like I didn't have various medical degrees. My control around human blood was slightly above average but still… "but I don't want to take any chances. I think I'll hunt again before we go."

"Good luck Edward, I'm really very happy that you've found someone."

"Same to you." I said with a chuckle. "Now that we're not the only bachelors in the house maybe Emmett will stop insinuating that you and I are an item."

"Edward, it wounds my heart to hear you deny our secret love like this," Carlisle joked with his full British accent uncovered.

I almost fell to the ground in laughter. The man who sired me, who kept his sardonic humor under wraps, was back.

"Oh well, Carlisle," I joked in a wistful tone, "We'll always have Chicago."

"And so we shall. Well, Edward, good luck and bring my love home soon. Off to work for me," he said and I said goodbye, still laughing as I closed Rogue's phone.

_B- Whoa whoa whoa. First of all, did you just insinuate that you and Carlisle are lovers? And is he proposing to Rogue?_

At this I really doubled over in laughter.

_B- Are you going to answer me?_

"Bella," I managed between gasps. "We were joking around. Carlisle and I had that long running joke almost a century ago when people really did think we were lovers. It was the 1920's, people were a lot more open then."

_B- Uh huh…_

"Bella don't be ridiculous," I scolded in amusement. "And yes, he's going to propose but you cant say a word of this to Rogue. Don't even think it."

_B- Fine. And she cant read my thoughts either- she used to, but not since our sessions. _

"Good, well then you two are completely separated, then. Now if she'd just wake up we could get this show on the road."

X

Carlisle

As I closed the phone, I re-entered the hospital and checked out my next chart. My next patient was a young boy that I'd performed surgery on. Closing my chart I made my way to the children's floor knowing that my other destiny was there.

"Nurse Platt," I nodded to Esme professionally as I entered the child's room. She had been checking his temperature and his fluids.

"Dr. Cullen," she smiled and blushed considerably. I could tell that my presence had the same affect on her that is it did on most women and I didn't know how to take it. Alice's prediction hung heavily over my head like a cloud that I could not dismiss.

Esme proceeded to inform me of how the child had been faring and I nodded and jotted down little notes, making sure to be as detached and professional as possible with her. I might have been overcompensating a bit.

Then I turned to the very alert 6 year old and smiled. "Hello, Alex, how are you feeling today?"

The little boy's heartbeat was extremely rapid and jubilant yet he had the dourest expression on his face.

"Why so sad today?" I chided lightly at the sulking boy who was not in pain. "You're not mourning the loss of your 401k, are you?"

This elicited a roaring laugh from Esme and a confused stare from Alex. She really did have a lovely laugh.

"He's fine. Actually, his mother informed us that he's a bit of a hypochondriac," she informed me with huge grin. "Apparently he goes on WebMD for everything and he read that the side affects for this surgery was extreme soreness."

I smiled largely at them both. When did children get so serious these days and what was he doing on WebMD when he should be playing outside?

"Alex," I said speaking to him as I would an equal. "WebMD, really? You know what Wikipedia is, don't you?"

He shook his head earnestly I wondered why parents allowed their children to be online so often.

Esme's eyes flitted between us in amusement and I could tell she had no clue where I was going.

I spoke as I checked his bandages to distract him from the pain. "Well, WebMD is the Wikipedia of medicine. You can't listen to anything it says because it's run by fake doctors and fools."

Esme stifled a giggle and Alex' eyes widened. I could tell the too-serious boy was absorbing everything I said like a sponge. "And just because it says you should be in horrible pain doesn't mean it's true," I concluded as I re-set his bandages, avoiding the scent of dried and fresh blood.

"Now once again, Alex, How do you feel?" I asked, knowing that with humans the mind trumped matter.

"Great," he declared earnestly and both Esme and I stifled our laughs. Humans were so ridiculously easy, especially children.

"Good," I announced as I gathered my charts. "Well then as your _real _doctor I prescribe that you get some rest and watch some TV to get your mind off the economy."

Esme giggled and handed him the remote.

"But there's only kid stuff on this TV" he wined.

"You are a 'kid'" I pointed out and Esme gave me a 'don't go there' look. Clearly this was the case of the grown man stuck in a child's body. Thankfully I knew the cure.

"Might I suggest Sponge Bob? It is my son, Emmett's personal favorite?" And I wasn't lying.

Alex scrounged his nose although he appeared genuinely interested in the television. "I don't know. It looks pretty lame to me. How old's your son?"

"Eighteen," I supplied, "And he is the master of all things cool."

"Well…if he likes it, I guess." He said as he gave the TV his full attention allowing me time to finish my inspection. "Hey aren't you too young to have an 18 year old son?" he suddenly asked.

"That's my affair young man," I said with a smile that elicited an amused snort from him as he turned to the TV.

While I continued to check on Alex it was difficult not to compare the love of my love with the women fate saw me with. As much as I tried not to I couldn't help the scientific spreadsheet from forming in my mind with both ladies opposing each other. My mind was perversely analytical like that.

Both were beautiful; Rogue in an unnerving rugged, sultry way, Esme in a classic less obvious way. Esme seemed like genuinely happy, chipper person while Rogue was, well, Rogue was what many would call a bitch, which, I apparently liked.

She was like Rosalie in a way- her soft heart was kept hidden under many layers of bristles. But then again, I assumed the appearance of menace came with the "super hero" territory. But I liked that about her. Esme struck me as too sweet, the kind of woman that could easily be taken advantage of. Rogue on the other hand could be as sweet as pie then as bitter as venom if she saw fit. I liked it. I didn't want a doormat but a woman who could fight with me and put me in my place.

Then there was the obvious age difference. Rogue was barely twenty while Esme was a couple years older than I was physically. Though she was very mature for her age there was a selfish childishness about her - then again my "children" still seemed to possess those qualities as well. Perhaps they were turned too young.

I continued assessing them in that fashion but it didn't really mean anything. That was just how my analytical mind worked. Inside I knew that I loved Marie and no other. Esme, I was sure was a wonderful woman and perhaps if I'd have met her under different circumstances I would have loved her and changed her. But she simply was not my Rogue.

I looked up at Esme and she was staring at Alex with the unmistakable look of someone who wanted badly to be a mother. I couldn't help but to wonder if Marie felt that maternal desire for something I could never give her. Sometimes I felt, and was glad that she didn't have a maternal bone in her body but then other times I saw her and the way she interacted with my family and she seemed like a mother- a bossy no nonsense mother.

I smiled as I imagined a montage of scenarios, some probable others that weren't. I saw her in a white gown pledging to be my wife and my dormant heart swelled with emotion but then I imagined her with her hand on her swelled belly, caressing it lovingly and I couldn't help feeling like I was robbing her of something.

A little voice reminded me that that scenario would have been highly improbably with a mortal considering her power and I smiled. She really was made for me.

"You have a nice way of talking to kids like they're adults" Esme noted as we left Alex to his new-found love of Sponge Bob. "They like that sort of thing. You're really good with kids, I can tell."

I shrugged as that was news to me.

"But then again I guess you'd have to be to be a father." She continued and I could tell she was mentally calculating Emmett and my age difference.

"He's adopted," I supplied for her to put her mind at rest. "Actually I have five teenagers- all adopted."

"Wow," she breathed as she unknowingly followed me towards the elevator en route to the surgeon's floor.

"And you raise them all by yourself," she pried shamelessly and I resisted the urge to smirk. Esme was just as bad as the whole lot of nurses here.

I entered the elevator, leaving her at the threshold, pressed the button to my floor and said, "Now that's my affair, Nurse Platt. Good day."

**AN: Okay seriously the hospital scene was actually a real life situation that I had to work in here. **

**AN 2: "Every girl wants to get married" ha. They obviously don't know Bella. Lol. This chapter was so much fun to write. I really wanted to flesh out these characters from my perspective more. Hopefully you liked. **

**In my mind Carlisle is a super-kind, straight laced doctor with a slightly off-kilter British sense of humour. Deal with it. Edward broods and sulks, he smiles and unknowingly flirts. hehe. **


	17. Heart Monitor

**AN: I'm just on the ball with these updates, but what can I say, I've just discovered the wonders of bringing my laptop to boring classes. My professors think I'm really engaging in the lecture when I'm typing furiously. If they only knew I was writing fan fiction. Hehe.**

**Inspiration: Mambo #5**

**Just kidding. :)**

**Give that review button some attention. It's okay guys, it wont bite.**

When I finally got around to waking up two hours had passed with Bella and Edward conversing heavily. My rousing consciousness brought them to a halt and Edward, who had been sitting beside my bed, watched me expectantly.

"Can we leave now, sleeping beauty," he groaned impatiently.

Oh. It was show time and I hurried off the bed and mentally ran through the plan.

_Are you ready, Bella?_

_B- Not one bit._

_Me neither. Wanna go home and try this later._

_B- Yep_

"Enough stalling ladies." Edward's authoritative tone silenced our cowering. "The three of us are doing this tonight. This instant. Bella, you can't put this off any longer, you know you're body can't handle that and Rogue, stop hording my girlfriend and let her out."

Jeez, when did he get so bossy?

_B- Fine when you put it that way- and by way, I mean as in we have no choice. Fine._

_I'm ready._

Slowly and very carefully I removed my long black gloves and placed them in my pockets. Then I held out my hands, motioning for Edward to take them. Without hesitation he grabbed hold with both hands and laced his fingers in mine and I went to work.

I closed my eyes to picture exactly which room she was in. I knew where it was already because Carlisle had used his credentials to get access to her charts.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I kind of have no choice," Edward replied and then we disappeared into another dimension, our bodies de-materializing and then re-materializing in a starkly lit hospital room. As we un-clasped out tight grasp on each other the first sound that hit me was the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Bella's heart monitor.

Beep….beep…beep.

_B- That's my body!_

_Oh wow, hun you look like hell._

_B- Gee thanks._

Bella lay motionless, looking like an untouched corpse with her dark brown hair slicked back in a single braid and her skin so pale her blood vessels were visible. Slowly my eyes took in the room until they settled on Edward who suddenly tensed and looked as if someone had punched him in the gut.

_B- He doesn't like me._

It sure seemed like it. Whatever Edward was going through, it appeared as if he was physically ill and repulsed. He bit his lips closed as is he were holding his breath.

Infuriated at his insensitive behavior, I spun around to face him as he seemed to cower back against the wall- as far away from Bella's body as the room would allow.

"What the hell is you're problem, Edward?" I demanded.

"Her…blood," he rasped out as if he were conserving oxygen. "Calls to me." Then he inhaled deeply and the next thing I knew he was lunging at her body, eyes black and teeth bared and the only thing I could think of was to freeze his entire body on the spot.

_B- He…attacked…me…._

_Bella, we're gonna have to do this alone and NOW._

He was too strong for the ice to hold him and I could tell at any moment he was about to break free. I was pretty sure there was another way I could detain him but my frazzled mind didn't have time to ponder to possibilities.

In a state of panic, I rushed over to Bella's body, held my hand just millimeters from touching her face, and placed a new layer of ice around Edward's frozen form.

_B- I cant… what is… he… he…_

_Bella, there's no time to panic. Concentrate on you're body now._

_B- I can't…I'm too afraid._

_He can't hurt me but he can kill you._

_B- I know. That's what I'm afraid of._

_Then channel it and get the hell in there and fight._

Immediately, I touched her, knowing that there was nothing else for me to drain, and for a moment nothing happened. I kept my thoughts fixed on my own powers and memories but I could not hear Bella's "voice" at all. She wasn't speaking to me and it scared me.

For a second my eyes flitted to Edward, in horror to find that he was seconds away from breaking through the ice and I reached out my other hand to coat him again but then I felt a sharp tug of energy pulled out of me.

Gasping I turned to Bella to find that she was still inanimate but her heart monitor suddenly begun to increase rapidly. Her heartbeat was suddenly going through the roof.

_Bella? Bella? _"Bella?" I called to her in my thoughts and then audibly to her body to be greeted by silence.

Then I began to feel energy return to me at an alarming rate. I was draining her again. Gasping in shock, I quickly retracted my hand from her and leapt away. Everything that proceeded happened so fast I barely registered what was going on.

Footsteps sounded behind the door and got louder as they approached followed by excited voices and my eyes flitted to Edward to find that he was completely free. Not waiting to see what would happen next I ran to him, grasped him firmly by the hand, and transported us out of that room, not thinking of where we were going or the block of ice I'd left behind.

When we materialized I realized that we were in a bed, in a familiar looking room- our hotel room. Edward came to his senses first and jumped off of me and I followed suite, slightly disoriented.

"What the hell happened back there?" I demanded.

Edward looked tortured and plopped dejectedly on the chair and put his head in his hands. "I- her blood smelled so sweet. It called to me, like no other," he sobbed. "I couldn't control myself."

As he spoke, several things fell into place at once. One- Edward was a freaking idiot. Two- Bella was no longer in my mind which meant she was in her body again. Three- She was probably feeling like the worlds biggest reject considering the way he reacted towards her. And four- I didn't care how bad he wanted her blood. He was going to get over it and get down there to comfort her ASAP.

"Rogue, that's impossible. I can't-"He was quickly silenced by my grabbing a pillow, charging it, and tossing it like a grenade at his face.

"Listen here, Edward," I snarled authoritatively. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think you can or can't do but if you think you aren't going down there and being the boyfriend you promised to be then you have another thing comin'."

"You don't understand."

I shook my head. "Oh, but I do and I'm telling you that you _will _get over it. Preferably within 24 hours. Go feed, hell, I don't care if you have to go feed on the entire city to get your thirst under control, but you _will _return to Bella Swan's room and you _will _grovel for forgiveness."

"Rogue, listen to me," he pleaded. "She's my singer; she calls to me more than any other blood. I'll loose control. She'll die."

Clearly he still thought this was up for discussion but I would fix that.

"It's really funny how you think you have a say in this," I stated calmly. "I'm fully aware of what you're sayin' and it means nothing to me. Bella should have died months ago, but she's alive because of me and now because of you and Carlisle. She would have gladly let her body die and accept her death except _you _gave her the hope and will to live. Now she loves you and you made a promise not to leave her and that is a promise you are gonna keep, lover boy, for better or worse."

He sighed and groaned angrily. "Rogue you can't mess with people's fate like this."

"Yeah, I can," I stated calmly as if we were having a friendly chat.

"And what makes you think you can stop me from leaving her alone," he challenged.

Silly boy. Didn't people know by now that they shouldn't test me?

"Edward, you aint leaving this city, hell, this hotel room until you stop this nonsense about leaving Bella Swan."

He raised his eyebrow and I could tell he didn't believe that I would follow through which meant only one thing; it was time to show this guy just what I could do.

My eyes narrowed at him for a second before he collapsed in twisted paralysis on the floor. He opened his mouth to cry out but no words could come out. I had filled every orifice of his body with ice. His eyes were locked on mine with horror and dread.

"Carlisle told me that a vampire could be killed through dismemberment and burning," I said conversationally and his eyes widened with horror. "Is it true?"

He of course count answer and I smirked deviously then summoned the late Cyclops' gamma ray. The rays poured neatly from my eyes and trained on his left arm. It wasn't to kill him but to send a warning message. The ray cut through his tough skin like butter, leaving his arm dismembered from his body. He didn't scream, because he couldn't. The ice blocked his vocal passages.

Then I sat on the bed villainously and waited, cross legged for the heat that I sent to him to melt this ice. The entire ordeal took several minutes and I watched in bored dissatisfaction as he hacked and twisted and rasped all the while the ice slowly melted from his body.

Yeah, I was a pretty evil bitch but hey, no one messed with my friend's heart. It was so exhilarating, I felt like I was the hall monitor of relationships; keeping Edward in line. Her heart monitor.

When Edward finally managed to drag his seeping body from the floor, clutching his healing arm, he looked at me in terrorized dread. "You…you," he sputtered.

"We can do this dance all night long, lover boy," I taunted in a sing song evil voice.

No wonder the Brotherhood and the Marauders were always trying to recruit me. Clearly I had the whole evil villain thing down a little too well.

"You…are…evil you know that," he choked out which caused me to laugh harder.

"What are you gonna do- call Carlisle." I goaded. "I'm pretty sure I can sway him to my side."

Jeez, maybe I did need to get rid of all the evil masterminds in my head.

"Seriously, Rogue, I think you do," Edward agreed.

"Get outa my head," I roared and suddenly Edward, still writhing on the floor gave me the most confused stare.

"Where did your thoughts go?" he demanded and I shrugged.

"You cant hear them?"

"No."

_Oh…my God…._

"Rogue, what's going on up there? You're scaring me now."

I erupted in laughter. I was completely certain that Edward thought I was insane but I didn't care. I was absolutely amazed.

"Your girlfriend…is a mutant," managed between gasps and Edward gave me the most stupefied look. "She's a shield, I can feel it. She can block people from her mind."

Sure enough I could feel an invisible band getting stronger around me as I talked about it. I didn't know how to control it, or even how I'd activated it but it was strong.

Edward, having gathered his pitiful self from the floor stood up and begun to pace the room. "If she's a mutant then how is it you didn't get her power earlier?"

"I did," I explained. "It's just, I didn't know it was there. And I don't know how I'm even using it now. You see, when I absorb someone I get their powers and their memory of how to control them, but she doesn't know her powers exist. I'm as clueless as she is."

"Great," he muttered dryly. "Another power you can use against me."

"Are you ready to submit?" I asked, more than ready for round two.

"This is hardly fair," he wined. "If I raise a hand against you Carlisle _will _kill me and if I don't it seems you'll try to kill me."

I ginned wickedly and said, "Yep," and with that I pretended to make a call and put on my best wounded damsel voice. "Oh Carlisle," I cried. "You have to s_ave _me from your son. He just attacked me for no reason and now I'm all hurt." I added a pout for good measure and Edward just shook his head disapprovingly.

"You are evil, incarnate."

"Is that resignation, I sense in your voice?"

"Really do I have a choice?"

Wonderful.

X

"Hello handsome," I drawled to the sexy beast on the other line. Edward had left to feed, with a threat that if he ran I'd cut something else off. Needless to say, he wasn't going to be gone long and I was awaiting his return with news of how he made up to Bella. There was no way I was accepting this whole, "singer" nonsense. It was a matter of mind over matter, and I was sure if he told himself that he could be around her he could. That or I'd just sentence my friend to a second death.

"Hello, love, Edward tells me you two got into a fight." _That little snitch. _Oh there was no way he was getting help from Carlisle. In fact, his ass better be halfway to that hospital room that instant.

I was fuming.

"Rogue, do you know how difficult is for a vampire to be around his singer?" Carlisle asked and I could tell I was going to have to bring out the big guns.

"Carlisle," I said sweetly, "do you know how difficult it is for a girl to be away from the one she loves?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," he said, humoring me and I could tell this was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"Well it's horrible," I said in a baby doll voice. "Take you and me for example. It's so lonely in here in this hotel room and you're not here to kiss and to do all the dirty little things I want you to do…"

Carlisle chuckled huskily on the other line.

"I think I'm beginning to see your point."

X

Edward

I can do this. I can do this. Mind over matter.

The mantra repeated over and over in my head as I approached Bella's room, hours later after gorging myself on blood. I was aware that I looked like an edgy lunatic, my eyes wired and tense and my hand clutching a bouquet of flowers in a death grip as I strode past the visitor's counter and towards her room.

I took a breath and made it count as it was my last breath, before slowly, yet determinedly opening the door

X

A torrent of Arizonan sunshine filled the hotel room with warmth and light and jolted me into consciousness.

It took a brief moment for me to realize where I was and that I was alone. Edward was nowhere in sight and a wave of panic hit me.

_Oh my God. Bella!_

I hadn't heard from Edward all night and immediately my mind was assaulted with vivid images of everything that could have gone wrong. Knowing that I couldn't transport to her room with the possibility of people being there I threw on a pair of gloves and rushed to the hospital- human style.

When I arrived at the hospital I was immediately detained and asked if I was a relative.

"No," I answered impatiently. "I'm a friend now let me through to her."

"A friend?" someone asked from behind me and I spun around to see an eccentrically dressed older woman standing next to a more conservative looking man. One look at the woman's chocolate eyes and the man's serious expression and I knew they were her parents.

"Yes," I nodded and turned to address them. "I just got here from Forks to visit her. Is she alright?"

"Oh so you must have come with that boy, Edmund- or what's his name," her father mumbled disapprovingly.

_Thank God. _I could have collapsed with relief. Bella was obviously still alive.

I nodded.

"He's been in her room all night since she came out of it- never leaves her side," her mother gushed. "Are they dating? I've never even heard his name before."

"Yes, I think our daughter would have told us if she was seeing this kid," her father added in a no-nonsense manor and I immediately knew where Bella got it from.

I smiled and began to weave a story on the spot. "Well, I'm pretty sure if they aren't dating they will be. I think this whole experience has shown him how much he really cares about her so I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing him a lot more often."

Mr. Swan didn't seem to like this news but Mrs. Swan looked ecstatic.

"May I," I asked, pointing to Bella's room.

"Oh, of course," her mother stepped out of my way and I thanked them politely.

When I entered her room I was not prepared to witness the most endearing sight ever but there it was. Edward was half sitting on the tiny hospital bed with his legs sprawled out while Bella lay completely in his arms, her head resting on his chest while he stoked her hair lovingly.

I was so quiet that Bella didn't notice my presence at first and Edward looked up at me with gratitude written all over his face- that and unbridled tortured thirst. He really was in his own personal hell with her blood taunting him, I could tell. But I could also tell that he had made up his mind to be with her.

A little self satisfied sigh escaped my lips. Sometimes it was hard being right all the time.

Edward rolled his black eyes which told me that the shield I couldn't control was down.

Eventually Edward nudged Bella lightly and when she turned to me her brown eyes widened and I rushed over to throw my arms around her.

"Rogue…." She managed weakly.

I shushed her and moved out of her embrace before out skin made contact. "You need to conserve your energy."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, I think I can muster enough energy to thank the super hero who saved my life. If Louis Lane can do it I can."

I snorted amusedly. Oh how I was going to miss her witty sarcastic commentary in my mind at all times.

"I'm really going to miss you," I confessed.

"Maybe we can visit each other. You know, I'll have nothing but free time since it seems like I wont be going back to school any time soon- physical therapy and all that."

At the mention of school I thought of her mutation and bared my thoughts to Edward before my next words.

"Bella… about school," I began hesitantly, "maybe you should think about attending the Institute in New York."

"Why?" she asked and her eyes flitted between Edward and I, rapidly.

"Because, you're sort of… you're a mutant." I stated, not knowing how she'd respond. I knew that most mutants, including myself, dreaded the day they found out that they were different; freaks to humanity.

Her response shocked the hell out of Edward and me.

"Really." She sounded absolutely delighted. "A mutant? Like you? Like, I have a power, really?"

"We're not sure the extent of it but it seems you have some sort of shield protecting your mind." Edward explained.

"That's it?"

What? She wasn't angry at all that she was a mutant but because that was her only power?

"Bella…" I was at a loss for words. "That shield, if you can learn to control it and send it to other people is extremely powerful."

"But it only protects the mind, how does that protect me from anything else?" she asked with genuine interest and I could tell Edward was not going to be happy about where our conversation was going. Lover boy would hate to see her kicking ass.

"Well, you can obviously block things from the mind," she nodded earnestly for me to continue. "So maybe you can block other things within the mind. Like if you could send your shield as an offensive tool you could cut off someone's motor functions, or speech, or vision."

"Or you could not," Edward cut in, protectively. "Or you could just learn to use your power for your own personal betterment." He clearly didn't want her entertaining ideas of her joining the X-men and I didn't either. She just wasn't cut out to experience death or the anguish of having to kill someone.

"Edward's right." I loathed the words as I said it. "The institute and the X-men are two separate things so don't go getting any ideas. It's also a really prestigious school and you might like the environment of being around mutants since you seem to attract freaks already."

She thought about it and asked, "Will you be there?" to Edward who kissed her hair lovingly.

"I'll be wherever you are."

**AN: Aw. Don't you wish Rogue was there to whip Edward into shape in my other story, Spring Awakening? **


	18. Much ado about Esme

**AN: Sorry for the delay. School, ya know? I was also taking some time to edit this story which I'm still doing. Thanks so much Lithewoolf for getting me to update. Your review did it. I was going to just put it off some more. Yes, 35% of the time reviewing works EVERY time. Lol. **

**Warning: (In pirate voice) There be lemons ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, X men, or Grey's Anatomy. **

Rogue:

With my hand slowly closing my window drapes, I took in the glorious sight of the Arizonan sunrise for the last time. Light streamed through the room creating a diamond-like pattern on the wall and couldn't help but to wish a certain doctor were there with me to bask in the sight.

Thinking of him, my mouth set in a decided bitter sweet grin. For the first time in a long time I was happy, completely happy, not a dark cloud in sight in the fairy tale of my life.

Edward, who was growing on me, more and more, decided to stay with Bella for awhile. It was left to me to relay the news of the loss of a coven member to Carlisle and co. Bella was more than ecstatic about going to "mutant school". The strange girl had no qualms about joining the freak show which didn't really surprise me. But I would miss her, my mind already felt absolutely bereft at the loss of her constant torrent of witty banter and I was mourning the loss of my friend. One who knew me, through and through. There was no pretending with Bella, she knew my mind, my fears, my insecurities. She knew the real Anna Marie, whoever that was.

X

Rogue

My heart was pounding with a mixture of nerves and excitement as my eyes locked on the handsome man leaning against my white pick up truck waiting for me as I exited the airport. It did not get past me that with all his fancy cars my simple American made truck had grown on him. I liked to think that a piece of me was rubbing off on him.

I fought the urge to run towards him like in one of those cheesy movies and instead approached him slowly, not masking the huge grin on my face.

Something in his usually carefree manor seemed amiss. He seemed nervous and looked like he was debating with himself on something. Old Rogue reared its head and I immediately began imagining a slew of horrible situations involving me getting dumped and left at the airport. I approached him like a nervous guilty child ready be reprimanded or in my case dumped. That was probably why he drove my truck. Most likely it was filled with all my things.

"H-hi handsome." I tried to make my voice sound as confident as possible but even to me it sounded weak.

Carlisle hesitated for a brief moment and I felt like I was having a panic attack. Without Bella's check on my ranting thoughts they ran wild with possibilities. Suddenly I pictured myself a heartbroken hollow shell of myself wearing a pink fluffy robe and living with cats. And I hated cats.

Carlisle didn't speak. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me to him for a scorching kiss and it took my frazzled mind milliseconds to respond in full. His smooth yet hard lips moved gently against my urgent ones until I pulled away panting.

Carlisle gave his easy going smirk and I visibly relaxed. _Wow, maybe I really do need Bella to keep my crazy thoughts in line. _Being the classic gentleman that he was, Carlisle took my bags, even though with my strength they were no burden, and I hopped into the truck with satisfied smile. I was home.

"So what have I missed?" I asked as Carlisle drove us home.

Again Carlisle's eyes nervously darted away.

Suddenly I saw myself picking out kittens from the pound.

"Love, is everything alright?" Carlisle's brows furrowed as he listened to my racing pulse.

"Of course. Why is everything alright with you? Because if it isn't we can talk about it." I said in a rush. _Add caffeine to the list of things I need to cut back on. That and crazy._

Carlisle chuckled. "Everything's more than alright. Everything is wonderful now that you're home."

I relaxed fully and gave a contented sigh. Home. His house was my home now and it felt nice to hear him say it.

X

When I got home I was absolutely sure the Cullens were keeping something from me but they quickly distracted me with their antics. Everyone rushed me with hugs and Jasper, having gone several days without smelling my blood and clearly hours without feeding, took a big whiff and attacked me.

I was home and glad to see that some things hadn't changed.

After the Jasper fiasco was quelled I, for the purpose of paying him back, bombarded Jasper with hugs and kisses and remained in his personal space until he re-accustomed himself to my scent. This was all interesting to watch as Jasper bore it with the most pitiful look on his face while mumbling profanities as everyone including Alice laughed.

"Hey I think I'm feeling a little bloodlust over here too," Emmett wined with a silly pout and Rosalie, always on the ball, smacked him rightly upside the head.

While we all sat in the living room, me nearly in Jasper's lap as I was so close to him, I told them the entire tale of the trip from my dismembering Edward, which garnered howling laughter from Emmett, to Bella's power and Edward's departure from the coven. Alice of course had seen this coming.

Eventually Carlisle, appearing in need of attention, snatched me away from Jasper and pulled me into the kitchen for another earth shattering kiss.

"Whoa, what's that for," I breathed a bit woozily.

"For being you," was all he said and led me back the living room before sadly announcing that he had to go to work.

When my pouting couldn't get him to stay I resorted to planning a little rendezvous at work for him and skipped off to plot.

X

Carlisle:

Charts in hand, I slumped down the corroder to check on my next patient. I sighed which caused me to inhale subconsciously, something I tried not to do in a hospital full of blood, and Rogue's scent hit me so strong I could taste her on my lips.

She was here, but where?

All around me were heartbeats everywhere. I followed my ears and nose to a room I thought was empty and heard her distinctive heartbeat speed up.

"Rogue," I gasped in shock at the sight of her in the empty hospital room. She was wearing one of my stark white coats which contrasted beautifully against her sun kissed skin and one of my mint green tries which caught the emerald in her eyes…and nothing else.

I silently reached behind me to lock the door.

"Hello Doctor," she purred in her kittenish southern drawl. It was the little things like the way she pronounced my name Cah-lile and said doc-tah that made me come undone around her.

I swallowed a considerable amount of venom loudly and looked her over from her white high heels, her shapely smooth legs, the spot where the tie barely covered between her legs to her wild streaked hair. Rightly accessing the situation I guessed that some sort of game was in order and I placed my chart on a nearby counter and stalked towards her calmly.

"So," I began, keeping my voice measured. "What seems to be the problem miss…" I trailed off for her to continue.

"You can call me Marie," she drawled with a cheeky smile that made my cock twitch. "And I'm feelin' a bit…bad."

I swallowed another mouth full of venom.

"Bad huh…" I found my eyes trailing to her barely covered breasts then snapped back. "Well Marie we can't have that."

"Maybe you should check me out," she suggested looking at the stethoscope around my neck. I could tell she wanted me to be thorough but I didn't know how long I could keep my lust in check.

I didn't really need the stethoscope since I could hear her heart pumping blood from down the street but it gave me an excuse to me near her nearly exposed chest.

I moved the metal piece over her tie clad chest then deftly shifted it over her bare skin so that my hand was partially covered by her white coat-my white coat. Her heart beat accelerated.

"Hm. Your heartbeat is a bit rapid," I commented professionally and she narrowed her emerald eyes at me. I smirked back at her. "I wonder why Marie, are you excited about something?"

Her arousal caught my attention and my jaw tensed. I needed to bury myself in her immediately. She must have been thinking the same thing because the next thing I knew I was being tugged by my collar down towards her and her lips crushed against mine, eliciting a little grunt from me.

"Make me feel good, Doctor," she crooned between kisses.

I began to trail kisses down her neck, stopping briefly above the scar I left there, and moving the white fabric aside before bringing one pert nipple to my mouth. She whimpered as I rolled my tongue around her sensitive skin. With one hand cupping her breast I brought the other one to her lips and shushed her.

"You're going to have to be quieter than that, love." With Rogue that was usually not an option. Not that I was complaining. Her cries were music to my ears but that was a particular song I wanted to keep between her and I and not the entire surgeon's floor.

She bit her lips and nodded earnestly and I resumed my ministrations, urging her to lay backwards with a gentle push and following the tie's direction southward with gentle kisses.

She stifled a moan and writhed beneath me when my tongue began a slow sensual assault on her delicate folds. Her hands fisted and tugged at my hair as I devoured her but I was unrelenting, not stopping until she shuttered and panted my name.

When she came down she sat up and looked at me with such an artless awestruck expression I wanted to get down on my knees and ask her to marry me right there.

"N-not bad doctor," she breathed when she came to. "I'm feelin' better already."

My eyebrow shot up. "Just better, Marie?"

She gulped loudly and nodded.

"Perhaps more invasive treatment is called for," I announced in my detached professional voice, even thought I was trying my best to keep my lust at bay and not jump her.

"Kay," she gasped barely audibly and my control snapped.

Playtime was over. I wanted her. _Now._ More roughly than I wanted, I grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed so that I was standing between her open legs. Rogue, God bless her, already had her nimble little hands hastily unbuckling my belt and freeing me from my pants.

"God damn," she cursed but in an appreciative way as she stroked my length making me shiver.

My eyes darkened with frustrated desire. With a growl, I grabbed her thighs and entered her trembling core with one deep stoke and it was like coming home. Her wetness and heat enveloped me fully without resistance this time.

I captured her lips and kissed her hotly to silence our moans as I thrust into her repeatedly. Warm tears mingled with our kiss as she trembled beneath me. I didn't need to worry that I was hurting her…excessively, I knew her tears meant she was feeling overwhelmed.

"Shhh, Rogue, I love you," I cooed.

Her response was to tug at my hair roughly as she stifled moan. Her walls fluttered around me as she came, milking my own orgasm and I too let out a guttural moan.

I stayed inside her for the longest time, both of us panting and gazing at each other in a daze.

"Damn"

"Indeed," I agreed as I released her from my hold, realizing that I was bruising her. "Did I make you 'feel good'?"

She giggled and I felt my cock twitch again. "I'd say. You made me feel _real _good and I love you too, very much."

"Well prove it," I said as my hand suddenly went to my back pocket to retrieve the ring I knew was there. It wasn't the best moment but I couldn't wait any longer.

Hey eyebrows shot up.

"_Paging Dr. Cullen."_

_Not now. _I groaned and began fixing my clothes.

"Duty calls?"

"So it seems," I grumbled.

"Shall we play later?" she asked with a coquettish grin.

I grinned back at her and kissed her one last time. "You, my dear, are the love of my life."

She captured my lips playfully and said. "And don't you forget it."

X

Rogue

I was just about to transport myself home when Carlisle suddenly grasped my hand and inadvertently wound up in my bedroom with me. Assuming he was trying to start round 2, I wasted no time flinging myself at him, capturing his lips hungrily and inching us towards the bed.

"R-rogue…" Whatever he was going to say got lost in a moan when I started trailing kisses along his jaw and Adams apple.

Instantly I found myself lying on the bed. Eventually he dragged himself off of me begrudgingly and announced that he had to go perform a pancreaticoduodenectomy.

"A what-a-ectomy?"

"Removing a tumor from the pancreas," he explained. "Anyway it's one of those difficult surgeries that people sit in on and I was hoping that maybe you'd…"

"You want me to watch you work?" I squealed.

X

I watched Carlisle from behind the glass pane as he prepared to perform the difficult sugary. A pancreaticoduodenectomy must have been really difficult judging from the amount of people practically overflowing the observing room with me- suspiciously all female.

I was glad Carlisle had given me a pair of scrubs so I didn't stand out too much among the group of residents who were either ogling the hot doctor or making notes on their notepads.

It took me a good ten minutes to realize who the residents and the onlookers, who I named the Carlisle Cullen Fan team, were. Half of them were young 30 somethings who didn't even have the guise of a notepad. The old Rogue would have probably allowed the fact that they were ogling her man get to her but the new Rogue… oh hell I was pissed and grinding my teeth furiously.

I let out a low growl and Carlisle suddenly turned in my direction and gave me a half grin. That calmed me immediately and I blew him a discrete kiss. Thankfully the gaggle of admirers where too wrapped up in watching him to notice.

The entrance of a young male in the observation room suddenly caught my attention and I honed in on their conversation.

"Oh hey, George." A young blonde waved to him as he grabbed a seat. _Dear God, did he bring popcorn? _

Sure enough the young resident produced several popped bags and passed them around the room. Clearly watching Carlisle work was a show to them.

"So Dr. Mac Dreamy is looking pretty hot today with his hair all messy like that," the blond said as she shoved a handful of pop corn in her mouth sloppily. She was obviously talking about the number my hands did on Carlisle's hair from our latest tryst. "Come to gawk at him with the rest of us."

George looked affronted and scoffed but not before sending one longing look Carlisle's way. Carlisle, who could hear everything that was said behind the glass only chuckled and shook his head.

"Real mature Izzie, you of all people should know I don't swing that way." This garnered muffled laughs from the room and I wondered exactly what kind of hospital Carlisle worked in.

"Whatever, come out of the closet Anne Frank," Izzie joked which send the room roaring and I shook my head and muttered, "It was an attic, dumbass" under my breath.

Carlisle shot me another smile through the glass and then went to work.

Because I insisted on tagging along on hunts I'd seen the animalistic side of Carlisle before but watching him work was a different experience entirely. He was just so good at it; the way he treated his patients and assistants so reverently was so unlike how I expected a noteworthy hotshot surgeon to act. And his movements- although I had to admit watching him cut someone open and remove a tumor from their pancreas was pretty unsettling for my stomach- were so precise it was beautiful, like watching a slow dance. It was stunning the way he completely suppressed his bloodlust and was so in tune with the unconscious patient. He never missed a change in heartbeat and never lost the cool even tone in his voice as he called out orders.

I was halfway through falling in love with the amazing man all over again when suddenly a caramel brunette entered the room and the whole thing took a strange turn.

"Esme, since when is a nurse so interested in surgery" George called to the brunet and Carlisle visibly tensed and fumbled with an instrument, nearly killing the man on the table and his heartbeat flat lined momentarily.

"What?" I mouthed to him through the glass and his eye_s _nervously flitted between me and the woman who'd entered. That's when the old Rogue started creeping in and I suddenly went into crazy detective girlfriend mode.

"Esme," George was saying, "So are you going to the charity ball?"

She shrugged. "If the residents aren't invited there's no way us nurses are getting an invite."

"Yeah, apparently it'll just be doctors and chairmen this year," Izzie chimed with a pout.

"So what you're saying is, Dr. Cullen didn't ask you yet."

The patient's heart flat lined again and I turned to glare at Carlisle as he hastily rushed to correct a mistake that he'd made. I wasn't surprised at their obvious delusion but Carlisle's reactions were very suspect.

_Esme _blushed and I instantly hated her. Everything about her screamed precious and I couldn't stand it. I could tell she was the kind of woman who still slept on pink sheets and it made it seriously want to punch her in her face. _Ugh. _

She sighed wistfully and shook her head. "No, but I was sort of asked by Dr. Sloan…"

Immediately the room erupted in chatter. Apparently Dr. Sloan was the biggest rake in the state and the residents took it upon themselves to warn precious Esme to watch out for her virtue.

At this she appeared completely scandalized and again I fought the urge to punch her.

Carlisle, it seemed had recovered from his blunders and was now in the stages of sewing the man up. I couldn't hear what the team was saying but apparently it was a success from the way they were all patting him on the back.

His eyes suddenly locked on mine as if were searching for something and I decided to for once, give a man the benefit of doubt. Besides, this was Carlisle, if he couldn't be trusted with other women then no one could. I was obviously just allowing my jaded past love life to cloud our relationship. I forced a smile and tried to mean it but still deep down I knew something wasn't right.

X

After the sugary I'd managed to barely say goodbye before transporting myself home. Thoughts of Esme and Carlisle's strange reaction plagued me but I tried my best to shut them out.

The minute I transported myself to the house I heard voices coming from the living room and something told me not to make myself known.

_Okay Logan, help me out. _I found Logan's memories which unlocked his powers, granting me heightened scenes and remained in my room upstairs.

"So when is he going to tell her?" Jasper asked.

"Jeez, Jazzy, I'm not Miss Cleo you know," Alice huffed. "These visions sort of find me."

"And what about Esme?" Rosalie demanded. "Isn't Esme more Carlisle's type?"

I felt my stomach drop and bile rise to my mouth. Suddenly the fairy tale façade I'd been living in was crumbling away.

Alice sighed. "I think we know less about Carlisle's type than we thought."

I heard everyone agree.

"But you saw, almost a half a century ago, Carlisle marrying, changing, and living a happy life with Esme Platt. You've seen the same vision for years. You're telling me that all changed the minute Rogue stepped in this house."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I vanished immediately and randomly re-materialized in the middle of the forest. My heart was pounding and my ears were ringing. Everything I'd known was suddenly falling apart and yet becoming so clear.

Hot tears streamed furiously down my cheeks as I tried desperately to keep it together. I could have laughed at the agony of it all. In fact, I did laugh bitterly through my tears as it was all confirmed to me; Carlisle's uneasiness around me when he picked me up, his nervousness around _her, _Alice's prediction. Carlisle and I were never meant to be. Yet again it was made perfectly clear by the forces of the universe that I was indeed a blemish- as if I needed more proof. It was Esme- sweet little vanilla Esme- who Carlisle was meant to be with. Ha, my presence only threw a wrench in that perfect prediction. Instead, because I showed up, he was fated to change me instead.

Ha, it was divine comedy at its cruelest.

I had had many low moments in my life- like the time I killed Carol Danvers or when my powers were used as a tool to nearly wipe out the entire East coast- but this was by far the lowest. I had never felt so much like a mistake in my life. And now, perfect wonderful Carlisle was stuck with _me. _Ha.

But not for long. A plan began forming in my mind immediately.

**AN: So I got this idea from an old episode of Grey's Anatomy. The episode in which Rebecca who coincidentally plays Esme in Twilight sits in on a surgery from the observatory. And yeah I added some Grey's characters. You like?**

**And now here's some food for thought as you get ready to leave me a review:**

**It seems I've thrown a wrench in the mix. Any thoughts? And what's eating Carlisle? And It seems Esme is playing a bigger role than we thought. **

**Dun dun dunnnnnn**


	19. Kiss from a Rose

**AN: Thanks for the feedback guys. BTW, as much as I love the angst- as Spring Awakening so clearly shows- this little gem is straight fluff. Well, my kind of fluff anyway. So no fear. Lol I've posted this warning in every one of my stories. People really do start to worry in my stories sometimes. Lol. I guess I like to keep you on your toes. The next chapter is fun, I swear**

CAP: Today, in an effort to encourage more Carlisle oriented fan fics, I'm starting my Carlisle Awareness Project. Basically I pimp out interesting Carlisle/OC or Carlisle/ Bella stories. But mostly, Carlisle/Other character. Why? Because I love Carlisle and I really want some more fics of his to read and I'm too lazy to write them myself. (Rogue's Touch not included). So today's fiction is Twilight by Jasperian.o24. It's a really nice C/OC fic that goes through Twilight but between the Dr. and an outsider instead. Check it out! Tell her I sent you!!

**Warning: A bit of angst. Not that much I swear. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own X men or Twilight and I can't seem to convince SM to buy Rogue for Carlisle. Lol. **

"Now that your rose is in bloom a light hit the gloom on the grave"

Rogue:

I moped from class to class with my usual sour disposition towards the students. Their novelty had long worn off and I was pretty sure if anyone else came up to me asking for the inside scoop on my "ex" Edward I would plummet the whole building to the depths of Hades. And I could do it too. The Phoenix's powers were endless. Sometimes it scared me how much power I contained while managing to maintain some semblance of mental stability.

In the end, it was the Phoenix that had driven Gene mad. Everyone knew this and yet that didn't stop Xavier from making me absorb her countless times. It was almost laughable how they'd rushed to precious Gene side countless times when the Phoenix had worn her out meanwhile leaving me with the a raving mad mythical creature in my head. But then again I guess Xavier always knew I was strong.

Of course thinking of Gene veered my thoughts towards Esme- lovely little Esme, generic and adorable. If Carlisle had noticed my sudden change since that visit to the hospital he didn't mention it which was fine. I meant to be subtle. It was the only way I could bring myself to do it. If he fought me I knew there was no way I could let him go. I loved him too much, more than any one or anything.

An eruption of chatter suddenly interrupted my morose thoughts.

"Oh my God," Someone squealed. "It's Doctor Cullen. Adopt me, please."

"Quick, someone sprain my leg."

"He is _so _hot."

_What? _Sure enough Carlisle had emerged from the principal's office, still shaking his hand and nodding as they parted.

I was pretty sure the smart thing to do was to avoid him and not draw any attention to our relationship but I just stood there with my eyes frozen on his. I felt everyone's eyes on me as he and I stared each other down for the longest time until the late bell broke our trance and I shuffled towards my class. As I bustled past him his cool hand suddenly reached out and grabbed mine and I froze. My eyes took its time meeting his- dallying a bit on his shoes before finally settling on his butterscotch eyes.

"Seriously! Now she's moving in on Edward's dad. This is _so _unfair," someone whispered and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle pretended he didn't hear that but his eyes were full on amusement.

Remembering to put on a show I glanced down at my captured hand and back to his face and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Cullen?"

Realizing his blunder he let go of my hand and glanced around. "Hi." He flashed that killer grin of his and I forgot not to look like I was completely in love with him. "I just withdrew Edward from school. How are you?" he asked conversationally.

I beamed up at him. "Late, but what else is new." He raised one eyebrow and I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Aren't you a funny one?"

He seemed momentarily mesmerized by my mouth as he stared at them as they moved with an unmistakable look of hunger written on his handsome face. He smiled. "I'll see you around Marie."

Apparently no one minded being late for class because everyone was still pretending to not to stare at us.

"Soon I hope." And with that I sauntered off to class with a smile.

My smile soon disappeared. The tardiness earned me yet another detention and I wondered why the faculty even bothered. They kept piling up and I kept refusing to serve them. It was times like this and only times like this when I felt like a rebellious teenager.

Eventually my last class ended and I was instantly accosted by Jessica and her sidekick. They were trying so hard to give off the whole _Heathers _vibe it was actually quite endearing. Their bitchy act was more _Gossip Girl's _cheaply produced New Jersey spinoff than _Cruel Intensions. _

The Cullens gave me a sympathetic look as they breezed past me and Emmett muttered "Don't hurt em."

"What?" I groaned to my interrogators. Didn't they know I had more pressing things to attend to?

"So spill it Mississippi. You're sleeping with the Cullen dad aren't you?" Jessica demanded and I struggled to keep my face blank.

"It totally so obvious from that little show in the hallway; the way you were looking at each other says it all," Lauren added.

"Really that's so slutty."

I was contemplating the possibility that I could disappear without these two noticing. After all, they were doing a perfect job of carrying out the interrogation without me. But sadly, eventually they both stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

I could have shrugged it off but I realized that I probably wouldn't see these bimbos again. I knew I was a pretty girl but I also had a mean face and that face had been known to strike terror into the hearts of grown men. It was all very subtle really. I narrowed my green eyes into a slits and stared at them with my full potential of the coldness behind them.

They inched away from me instantly. My lips curled upwards in a little half smirk the way it did before I kicked someone's ass and they looked at each other hesitantly before muttering excuses and scampering away from me.

_Damn. Shoulda tried that sooner. _

X

I was hell, or some kind of purgatory for bad mutants. Forty long minutes went by with Alice poking and prodding my head with pins and burning me with her renegade curling iron.

"Alice- ah. Ouch." Another searing pain gripped my neck.

"Oops, sorry."

That damn curling iron of hers should be a torture weapon. As if my already wild hair needed any more curls. I inspected her up-do and snorted. Only my hair would look _straighter _when properly curled. Alice had pinned my now tamed hair atop my head in a messy but carefully planned bun with loose tendrils every direction and left the front, which was white falling along my face on soft curls.

"Alice this is très chic and everything but I don't think this works with my dress."

"Oh I burned that dress," Alice remarked dismissingly and my jaw dropped. "That dress was okay but I got you another one; designer."

With that she dramatically fled the room and entered holding up an exquisite floor length dress. The dress was stunning to be sure but my mind was still reeling.

"Y-you burned it?" I sputtered incoherently.

"Of course," she waved her hand. "I saw this dress in a catalogue and knew you had to have it. Naturally I had to burn the other one, Rogue. I don't allow off the rack clothing in Cullen manor."

"B-but," I didn't even get a chance to wrap my head around Alice's ridiculousness because she immediately started undressing me and forcing me into the dress. Once it was on Alice manually turned me around to look at the mirror.

"Damn."

"I know," Alice replied pretentiously. "I am a master of style."

And I couldn't argue. The beautiful saffron colored dress was strapless and rested perfectly on my amble chest then molded around my shape until draping to the floor. (Profile link!). The color did all kinds of wonders for my complexion and seemed to bring out every speckle of gold in my hair and eyes.

"Okay you win," I sighed. "Burn anything you want as long as you replace it with pieces like this."

Alice's eyes were gleaming.

"On second thought, never mind." With that she pouted and finished zipping me up. Suddenly her eyes became clouded and she stared off at no object in particular. A minute later she spun me around brusquely.

"What are you planning?"

I had to consciously stop my heart from giving me away. "What do you mean Alice? Did you see something?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe." She eyed me suspiciously but I could tell she was going to let it go for now.

It seemed the little sprite's mind was easily distracted when I held up my make-up bag and affected a confused look. She immediately went into crazed stylist mode- snatching the contents from my hand and motioning for me to sit down while she worked her magic.

"Et voila!" She announced. I looked myself over and muttered my appreciation.

"Not bad, pixie."

"Rogue," I heard Carlisle call from downstairs. "We're going to be late, love." A bittersweet smile formed on my perfectly made up face. In that moment I almost felt as if we were a married couple.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'," I groaned. I was _not _looking forward to meeting a certain nurse face to face.

As I descended the stairs oos and ahs of appreciation sounded around the room. I giggled at their attention and decided to have some fun. Swaying my hips, with every step, I worked the stairs like a movie star, batted my eyes and said, "I know- I clean up pretty well."

The Cullens chuckled. All but Carlisle who was speechless as his eyes raked me over. I was pretty speechless myself. Carlisle looked more like a god than ever as his stood, all lean 6'5 of him, in a tailored black tux that contrasted with his angelic blond hair that he did not slick back. He kept it unkempt just the way I liked it.

He was looking at me like he literally wanted to eat me up and I got hot thinking about out latest romantic trysts that began after his little trip to the principal's office. I think the both of us were turned on by how deliciously scandalous our whole 30-ish doctor- high school teen situation was. The way we looked at each other that day left no doubt as to our association that day and I was pretty sure the cat was out of the bag. No one said anything else to me directly about it partly because they were afraid of me. They just gossiped and when they did it was more the girls being insanely jealous than anything.

"Carlisle," I scolded in a teasing voice. "Are you going to stop eye-groping me so we can get this show on the road already?"

He gave a mischievous grin. "Oh my eyes have moved _way_ beyond just groping you love."

X

An hour and a half of driving and messing up each other's clothing later we arrived at the nearest large city to a very grand hotel and were ushered into the ballroom, but only after I had to steer Carlisle, who was veering off towards the desk to get us a room, back to the right direction. Carlisle groaned and I laughed playfully.

"Sex fiend" I accused.

"Nymphomaniac," he countered in my ear and I shuttered with a new wave of frustration.

Fast forward an hour and a zillion introductions later, Carlisle was chatting up some big whig chairman while I casually sipped a glass of champagne. Meanwhile, inside I was a ball of nerves waiting to be fired off.

_There. _My eyes finally found her; my unknowing arch nemesis. She was wearing a lovely purple gown that looked very elegant against her skin and dark hair. I snorted smugly. _I'm surprised she isn't wearing pink. _A roguishly handsome man stood next to her and I presumed him to be the nefarious Dr. Slone.

_Okay Rogue. You can do this. Don't make this any harder. _

"Want to dance?" A familiar baritone asked and I turned around to see Carlisle's honey eyes on me tentatively.

I stared at him in shock for a moment. I thought he had forgotten this was a dance and not a business meeting from the way his bosses were chatting him up. But such was the way of men. You get them all dressed up and add some music and yet it's still just another excuse to talk business- the latest being expanding the surgery ward.

The song Kissed by a Rose by Seal suddenly began to play and I glanced back at him hesitantly. "I don't know. These killer legs of mine are for kicking ass not dancing." His eyes lingered hungrily on said legs and I smacked him playfully. "Dr. Cullen, you are incorrigible," I chuckled and he faked a wounded look.

"One dance, love. I'll lead you." How could I say no? I followed him onto the dance floor and he pulled me close.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

Someone in my head- and I prayed it wasn't Magneto- must have been a trained dancer because the minute I molded against Carlisle's firm body I moved in tune with him as if my body already memorized the steps of a waltz.

_I compare you to a kiss by a rose on a grave._

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels. _

_Now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the grave._

Carlisle moved gracefully and effortlessly as he kept his eyes locked on mine. I felt like he was communicating something to me but I couldn't tell what. My brain was in a frazzled haze from being in a close proximity with this god that I loved more than life and his goddess. Being in his arms felt so beautiful-so right. And yet it was all wrong.

_There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

Eyes were on us when the song ended and he led me off the dance floor.

"I thought your lovely legs were just for, "kicking ass"," he remarked at my obvious ballroom prowess.

I shrugged and used humor to mask my emotions. "Someone up here knows what they're doing," I said while pointing to my head.

He leaned into me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Well you dance beautifully, love."

"Cullen, where have you been keeping this gem," a gruff voice asked. I looked up to find Dr. Sloan with Esme in tow, both looking eager for introductions. Esme had a curious expression on her face but she quickly wiped it blank the moment our eyes met.

Carlisle sighed. "Marie this is Mark Sloan and this is E-Esme."

" And this is Anna-Marie"

I pretended I didn't hear his hesitation on her name and offered a gloved hand and a disarming smile. "Nice to meet you _Esme_," I said as we shook hands, my green eyes gleaming at her warm ones- mine shooting daggers and hers shooting sugar and spice and everything nice. But there something hiding behind those eyes that I instantly recognized; jealousy. _Ah a flaw. _Finally some spark.

I frowned. Suddenly Esme didn't seam as vanilla-spice as I thought. Was it wrong that I wanted her to be inexcusably dull?

"So Anna." Dr. Sloan eyed me wolfishly. For a moment I saw a bit of Gambit behind those eyes. "You think Cullen here will let me steal you away for a dance."

I certainly didn't need Carlisle's permission to dance with this roguish stranger but something told me he was grabby. And the last thing I needed was another voice in my head. I eyed Carlisle to see that he was already in the midst of being coaxed onto the dance floor by Esme. His eyes sought mine apologetically. _That bitch. _Oh she was good.

My eyes followed them all the way to the dance floor until Mark cut off my vision, looking at me keenly. "Sorry Mark," I drawled, "I need to get some air," and ducked out of the room onto the large terrace.

Away from Carlisle and the Cullens I was finally free to let my emotions overtake me. Alice could see me by now, I was sure, but she would be too late to stop me. Tears spilled over from my eyes and bled my eyeliner down my cheeks. I didn't think. If I did I would go back in there and be with the one I loved, even if it wasn't destiny. So I refused to let myself think about anything but how happy I had been these few months. At least if anything I had memories.

I moved the razor from my clutch bag and slid off one of my gloves.

_Don't think._

I slid the razor across my flesh and I let him go.

X

When the dance ended with Esme I made polite conversation with her for a few minutes while my eyes darted around in search of that familiar head of white striped hair. It could not go on any longer. I had to find her and tell that I wanted to spend forever with her.

When I didn't see her I excused myself and tried to follow her familiar heartbeat but didn't hear any. I inhaled and my stomach fell and eyes darkened. The scent of her fresh blood overwhelmed me and I followed it, in a state of panic, towards the terrace.

The terrace was also empty but her blood was definitely still there. The hunter in me re-traced her steps to a nearby bench. On that bench was a folded piece of paper with a single drop of blood on it.

I almost tore the thing apart I was in such a rush when I opened it. It read:

_Carlisle. _

_I can't do this- us. You and I just aren't meant to be. I guess, in a way I was using you to see what it would be like to touch someone and now I know. You've given me so much but I can't be with you another second. I feel stifled and I know that although you're wonderful we can't make each other happy in the long run. You have every right to hate me after this but as it is I don't love you and you need to be free to be with someone that does. _

_Rogue._

She left me.

My world had basically imploded on itself. Standing there speechless, I read the note several times, hoping that I'd somehow read it incorrectly, that the woman I'd been so close to asking for her hand, had not just told me she didn't love me and that I wasn't enough.

There were too many emotions coursing through me at once so a settled on shock. Shock was safe emotion and I wasn't sure I knew how to handle grief, sorrow, or anger at the moment.

My tux' pocket began vibrating and I answered it like a machine. My limbs felt dead-actually dead.

"Where is she?" I asked in a detached tone.

"She's on a plane heading for-"

"Don't answer that," I cut Alice off.

"Carlisle what do you mean? Why do you sound so detached? Aren't you going after her," Alice asked incredulously.

"No," I responded flatly. Alice didn't understand. She hadn't read the note.

"Carlisle, she went to-"

"Alice," I warned.

I hung up and felt every emotion drain from me. I knew what I should feel. I should be howling and crying but I didn't want to feel it so I didn't. I reentered the ball a different man, a mirthless smile plastered on my face and all the warmth drained from my honey eyes. I was the walking dead.

**AN: So yet again Rogue lives up to her namesake and does what she does best. But don't worry guys. The next chap will be fun, I promise. I know, I worry you sometimes. **

**But please please give me some feedback on this chapter. Pretty please with Carlisle and Edward sprinkles on top.**

**And with that I turn my attention to Spring Awakening. **


	20. Love Story

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading this. Oh how I love Peter Faceneli…er Carlisle Cullen. Lol. Oh and he has a new show coming up where he plays a… doctor. Dayum! I can't wait!**

**Inspired by:**

**Toxic (cover)- A Static Lullaby**

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

Alice

Days went by without Carlisle even so much as saying her name. We were forbidden to even bring her up. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that she never came into our lives.

I hesitated outside of his office, deliberating on whether or not to knock.

"You know I can hear you, Alice." His dead voice called and I entered to find him busying himself with a microscope.

"Hey Carlisle I was wondering what I should do with her things. She left them all here?" I asked, preparing myself for an eruption. I almost wanted him to get angry. Anything but the detachment and blasé attitude he'd been giving us all lately.

"Burn it," he shrugged dismissingly and I was reeling.

"I can't just burn her things like that. Someone should return them to her," I suggested. Of course that was a lie. I had no problem burning people's clothing, especially when I found them inadequate to my superior styling but I refused to erase her presence from the house.

"And I'm really supposed to believe that Alice," he said with a smug disbelieving tone.

Damn him. He was getting good.

"That won't work on me Alice. I'm no longer pervious to the trickery of your sex."

For the love of God. If I couldn't fool Carlisle then we were all damned. Rosalie and I depended on his weakness towards our sex when we wanted to get our want. I could see I was going to have to pull out the big guns. "Carlisle," I breathed in exasperation. "Well I guess I'll just have it FedEx-ed to her in New Orleans."

The microscope snapped in half. _Oops was I not supposed to say where she went? _I feigned my best innocent look.

His usually serene face darkened and I could tell he was royally pissed. Finally. I couldn't stand his feigned indifference. _Good get angry. Do something._

X

New Orleans:

Carlisle

I stalked through the crowded streets, eyes dangerously black with a "stay the hell away from me" expression on my face. Which was a long way off from the normal unassuming smile plastered there.

None of us Cullens were particularly good trackers and for the first time I fully appreciated Alice's power. She didn't know exactly where she was but her latest vision was a flash of a street sign; Bourbon Street. The minute the plane landed it didn't take me long to arrive upon the notorious street, thankfully under the blanket of the night sky.

The street was aglow with lights and quaint little bars and nightclubs and a mixture of jazz and modern hip hop wafted through the crowded streets where painted ladies of the night eyed me eagerly. I smiled inwardly. Not much had changed about this city in the past two hundred years.

The women weren't the only ones eyeing me. Much to my displeasure just about everyone on the street that wasn't blatantly drunk was shooting me suspicious stares and I remembered exactly why I generally avoided New Orleans like the plague. They were on to me- just about every one of them. The city had not changed much indeed. Here, more than any other place in America the people were very in tune the mythical world. The spirit of Hoodoo still lingered heavily over the city granting its inhabitants a very keen eye for the supernatural.

I groaned. Hopefully this wasn't going to cause a scene. As I proceed to walk down the street, trying to pick up her scent, a beautiful dark skinned woman stopped me. From the looks of it she was another hooker looking for a John and I instinctively moved to brush her off.

"Are you looking for your _obeah_ woman?" she called to me from the darkened street corner in a thick Caribbean accent.

_Obeah woman? Demon…witch…Rogue! _"What does she look like?" I demanded as I strode back towards her.

"Hmm," the woman thought to herself for a moment and responded, "I tink she look like an old man with a bald spot."

I bristled and retrieved my wallet to hand her the bill with the Benjamin Franklin she described on it. "Now answer my questions, woman," I demanded, my own chilling voice shocked me and she quivered as she retrieved the money.

"S-she had a streak of white…"

"Where did she go," I interrupted abruptly.

The still quivering woman pointed in the direction and I thanked her quickly and fled but not before hearing whisper, "Obeah."

Finally after a few short minutes of walking I traced her scent to a bar. The sound of blues and cigarette smoke permeated the air in the little club but I managed to trace her smell to the bar counter where just about everyone sitting there eyed me suspiciously including the bartender who remained disturbingly still as I stalked towards him. The bar tender's eyes flitted the floor and my eyes followed his and I almost gave a start. Littering the floor, around an empty seat, where the concussed bodies of three men.

It didn't take much to figure out that that bar stool had been occupied by Rogue recently and that bodies were the men unfortunate enough to try to touch her.

She was no longer there. I turned to leave and the bartender called to me in a thick Cashion accent.

"You gonna pay that woman's tab, monsieur."

I was astonished that he didn't seem more upset about his knocked out customers but I opened my wallet yet again and threw a large amount of bills on the table. A third of it was to buy his silence. He beamed as he eyed the bills greedily and said, "In that case you can tell that woman to come put a hex my customers anytime."

I resisted the urge to growl at the man. "Do you know where she went?"

The man coughed and held out his hand conspicuously and once again I pulled out my last wad of cash. If I had known the trip would've have been so costly I would have taken more money out of the ATM.

"After she hexed those men," he said, referring to her mutation draining the customers on the floor, "She started changing her drinks from daiquiris to Bud Light- just like Maurice there always orders." He pointed to one of the men on the floor and I wasn't surprised. Taking on characteristics and preferences of her victims was a part of her mutation. "Then she stumbled out of here without paying and mumbled something about heading to une discotheque."

"Which club?'

He shrugged. "I don' know but she went that way."

I hurried out the door without another word and stopped shortly in from of a hole in the wall nightclub littered with people outside. I noticed that a woman in a skimpy dress was holding a man's limp body in her arms and I hurried inside.

It took only a fraction of a second to locate Rogue. How could I not. In the center of the dance floor with men littered at her feet she danced seductively to the music with an irresistible grin on her wine colored lips.

She looked so free. Apart of me wanted to turn back around and let her be but then she opened her eyes briefly and I saw nothing but sadness within them. She looked as dead inside as I was. She moved to the music as if she were trying to get lost in it.

As her hips moved to the beat my feet began to move towards her by their own volition. Her scent filled my system. Her heartbeat overpowered the music. I couldn't _not_ move towards her. I was spellbound. _Do not fall for this woman again. You're angry at her- she used you she…oh hell. _

As I moved towards her, watching her beautiful locks whip around her face as she danced I immediately understood why so many people where falling like flees around her. They couldn't stay away from her toxic. She was poison, sweet poison and yet I wanted more. The crowd parted for me and I was sure my black eyes and bitter expression had something to do with it.

I stopped directly in front of her and waited for her hooded eyes to greet mine. Her eyes were slightly glazed over when they did and they widened in shock but she didn't say anything. We both stared each other down for a long time until finally she spoke. "Mr. Cullen, fancy meeting you here," she slurred- a bitter edge to her voice.

_Heartless little…_ The woman was beyond infuriating. She was looking at me as if _I _was the one to walk out on her.

In the distance I noticed the same woman with the comatose boyfriend talking to a bouncer and pointing in our direction.

I moved closer to her to temporarily shield her from their vision, leaned into her and hissed, "How many people have you drained tonight?"

She said a number but I didn't hear her. I was too mesmerized by the way she trembled when I whispered in her ear. "You need to get out of here," I warned when I found my voice.

She giggled tipsily when my breath ghosted her neck and began to dance against me.

_Baby can't you see I'm calling_

_A girl like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous_

_I'm falling._

A heavy yet rhythmic metallic beat began to play and I watched, half drunkenly, as she danced around me, hands waving in the air seductively, hair thrashing around her face wildly, and hips swaying beckoningly. I was going under, fast.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_Your toxic I'm slipping under_

She grinned saucily, her emerald eyes gleaming with mischief, then turned around and started to grind against me. I hissed at the contact and my hands reflexively grasped her hips possessively.

_With a taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

I moved with her, following her rhythm and willing my hands to stay put all the while cursing myself for falling under her spell again. She broke my heart, left me, and betrayed me. I should have been angry with her and yet the feeling towards her was mind numbing desire.

The song ended and she whipped around to face me. Whatever speech I had prepared for this moment disappeared the moment I got lost in her jade eyes and her pouty blood stained lips.

She smiled, her pearly white teeth contrasting against her almost maroon colored lips and rendered my thoughts completely incoherent. I knew if I were alive I'd be joining the men littered around her feet. How could someone that deadly be so impossibly irresistible?

In the corner of my eye I noticed the bouncer now had a policeman in tow and was making his way towards us on the dance floor. Rogue noticed them too and her smile faded.

"You shouldn't have come here," I heard her say under her breath, her eyes never leaving the bouncer.

That threw me out of the spell and I bristled but kept my voice cool and detached. "I do believe you made me promise to chase after you."

"That was before…"

I'd lost my cool tone and my voice was thick with emotion. "Before what, Rogue? Tell me, when did it become so clear to you that you did not love me?"

She threw me that heartless smile of her and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to touch ya was all."

Her words coursed through me like a thousand tiny knifes severing me apart. "Then say it. Tell me you do not love me." My voice was gruff and venomous and it sounded foreign even to me.

"I don't…" her voice weakened and disappeared. The woman before me transformed before my eyes from a callous seductress to a broken girl and then I knew without a doubt she was lying. But why? Why did she feel the need to lie to me?

The men were getting closer and she abruptly darted away from the dance floor and into the crowd of undulating bodies. My reflexes were quick and I grasped her hand and found myself literally having an out of body experience. My entire body scattered, shifted, dematerialized and reassembled itself in a dark alleyway. The music from Bourbon Street was still close and blaring.

Anna-Marie stood next to me and leaned wearily against a nearby wall.

"I believe you were telling me you didn't love me."

"I-I don't…love you." She struggled over every word and her eyes refused to meet mine.

Or course she loved me. How could I have ever believed otherwise? "You and I both know that's a lie."

She remained silent and I stalked towards her slowly. "You love me every bit as much as I love you," I said, the weight of each word hitting me for the first time as I said them.

She shook her head fiercely. "I'm no good for you." Finally we were getting somewhere. At least she'd given up on her not loving me nonsense.

I looked at her in shock. "What? Pray tell me who you think would be better suited for me than you, Marie," I asked in agitated exasperation.

"Esme." The name fell from her lips and met dead air.

The clicking sound of her heels on the pavement drew me out of my shock and I realized she was walking away from me. I was at her side in an instant with a stream of questions to voice.

"Esme?" I asked in shock. "You left me because you think there's something going on between me and Esme?" I could hardly contain my anger. I knew she had trust issues but this was ridiculous. I hardly looked at Esme and I worshipped Rogue. What on earth could I have done to let her think that I would be unfaithful to her?

"There _is_ something between you and Esme," she said flatly and never slowed her pace.

I was reeling now. Anger and frustration dripped out of my voice and I stopped in front of her. "What, pray tell, is that?"

"Your destiny."

We were so far from Bourbon Street by now that our ragged breathing was the only sound that filled the air.

"Listen to me Marie," I grabbed her and held her still, forcing her to look up at me. "There is nothing between me and Esme Platt. There could never be because I will always want you. You are the one I have always wanted, even before I met you, before you were born- you."

I felt her resolve waver as her eyes softened and looked away. "But…I overheard Alice saying… and she's so…perfect for you."

I growled. "Listen to me you infuriating girl. Alice's visions aren't destiny. Only God decides that and what my destiny holds I know not but there's only one person I want in my future and its you."

"Maybe if you give her a chance…"

I couldn't believe my ears. She was practically throwing me at Esme. "Haven't you been listening Rogue? I love you. For vampires, our feelings run deeper than humans. They are unchanging. I cannot fathom loving anyone else and quite frankly I don't want to."

She sighed and I could see her mentally debating with herself.

"Walk with me," I pleaded in a breathy rush and surprisingly she complied. We were far away from the noise of Bourbon Street and coming up on the large deserted park.

"Rogue," I began as we neared the tree lined area. "I'm sorry I kept Esme from you. I didn't know how to handle the situation so I pretended it didn't exist."

She nodded, "No wonder you didn't tell me. Look how I reacted. Look, I never should've left like that but I thought if I gave you a choice you'd feel bad about leaving me for her and…"

"First of all, I'm not sure if I haven't made it explicitly clear already but for me there is no Esme," I interrupted with a twinge of annoyance in my voice.

"I can see that now," she muttered dejectedly. "But you've been acting so strangely around her- and me?" She shot back.

"I was…trying to find a time to… propose," I confessed- finally and searched her dumbfounded expression to gage her reaction.

"W-what…proposal?" she sputtered incoherently is a weak voice.

"As in ask you to marry me," I explained.

.

"No," she uttered in a frail disbelieving voice and I raked my hands through my hair in frustration.

I sighed and kept my tense voice measured. "No as in you'll not have me- because in this case I wasn't asking- or no as in_ I_ don't want to propose."

"N-no to all of it. I-I don't understand… you can't possible love me that much," she said and I fought the urge to tug my hair out.

_Bloody hell. Will someone please slap this woman? _I took deep breaths to calm myself and looked into the doubtful emerald eyes of the woman I loved- the woman who caused me so much pleasure and pain.

I don't think I'd ever been so furiously angry at a woman in my life. And to have it all come down to Esme and Alice's stupid prediction. It was my entire fault really; for not being open about her to begin with but still. Had I left that much doubt in her mind about how much I loved her?

Letting out a long breath I stopped walking in front of a park bench and motioned for her to sit. She was about to be schooled.

"Look, I'm not sayin' you don't love me. I'm sayin' that Esme could make you happy," she reasoned and I snapped.

"_You_ make me happy Rogue," I bellowed in an annoyed voice that contradicted my statement. At her genuine look of disbelief of that statement I added, "Correction- you make me absolutely miserable. You drive me completely off the wall woman."

Her face lit with comprehension; like I'd confirmed her suspicions on something but I continued.

"And apparently I love misery and feeling like I'm out of my mind because I cannot fathom being without you."

"My life was peaceful without you. You came into my life and turned my world on its head. You-you are the most infuriating woman I've ever known. You come into my life and you turn everything upside down and then you just leave without even a truthful explanation. You're toxic…and I can't live without it."

Her brimming eyes lifted up to me with confusion.

"And you're beautiful, and spirited, and selfless," I added, thinking about how she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for what she thought was mine.

She didn't say anything, just stared up at me with the most shell shocked expression on her face as she'd never seen me loose my temper before.

"And clearly out of your damn mind if you think that I don't love you."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed to slits and she chuckled ruefully.

And then I got down on my knees before her and her eyes widened and she started trembling. "Anna-Marie, I love you, irrevocably and I would rather be miserable with you than happy with someone else. But truly Marie, I do love you- for your beautiful selfless heart and even your infuriating antics. You my world- the sun moon and the stars and you would make me the happiest man undead if you would be my wife," I said, as I retrieved the ever-present ring from my back pocket in its casing and presented it to her. Tears began to stream down her face and she was forming sentences that lacked coherence.

"And Rogue, my love," I added lightly-removing all traces of prior menace from my voice, "if you say no, as in I cannot possibly be asking, again I can't be held accountable for my actions."

She shook her heads several times and finally managed to say yes and I crushed her lips with mine immediately and released to her every ounce of emotion that had been going through me; fear of loosing her, frustration, anger, love, and finally elation. We kissed passionately for what seemed like a lifetime. I didn't want it to end but I knew I had to have a very uncomfortable conversation with her that couldn't wait.

She broke this kiss to breathe and I moved to sit beside her. The twilit sky was slowly brightening and the sun was eventually going to make itself known but I could sit on that park bench with her forever.

"Carlisle, close your eyes. I'm about to do somethin' very embarrassing," she announced, suddenly breaking the serene silence between us.

With that she stood up and started jumping around while flailing her hands about like she was swatting away bees and screamed, "I'm getting married," over and over.

The show was very amusing as I had my eyes open the entire time. I felt so elated I could have joined her. I chuckled as she regained her composure, righted her clothing self consciously and trudged back to bench with an affected haughty look. _This woman…_

She plopped down next to me with a contented sigh. "Okay," she breathed. "Show me that ring again. I was too shocked to look at it the first time."

Which reminded me that I needed to have the talk with her. I was about to bring it up but I made the mistake of opening the jewelry box before I started and her eyes went into tunnel vision on the stunning princess-cut platinum diamond ring that was luxuriously designed by the flamboyant jeweler who turned out to be worth every ridiculous penny I spent on him. On the inner band was a tiny carving of my family crest. It was a contemporary yet classy design.

She placed her delicate hand in mine and very reverently I slid the engagement ring on her finger.

"Rogue, before we…"

"How many carrots?" She sounded like she was struggling to breathe.

"Four, I think," I answered, confused.

"Oh my God," she squealed and the jumping and flailing about commenced again.

Apparently I had Rogue all wrong. Perhaps Jasper and Emmett were right when they said every southern girl wanted to get married.

I grinned at her silliness and snatched her to me, pulling her into my lap. "Okay, I'm contained," she breathed and I smiled at her and she broke into another fit, this time assaulting my face and neck with kisses and squealing. "Okay _now_ I'm contained. You were saying," she prompted.

Now it was my turn to freak out. Perhaps I should've let her have her moment but in the sprit of communication I knew I needed to say it now. It was too important to me.

"R-rogue, as you know I am immortal…"

"Shocking," she gasped and I smiled. It was good to see her so carefree again.

"And you aren't. Now I've given this a considerable amount of thought and I know the severity of what I'm asking and its completely fine if you don't want to. It doesn't change anything between us. And…"

"You want to turn me," she finished for me in a curious voice.

"I want you forever," I said simply and waited for the horror that never came.

"Okay," she said softly.

I was speechless. I just stared at her in shock until I noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. Immediately I felt like a cad. "Rogue, I'm sorry. It's too much to ask for. I know."

"Darn tears," she chuckled and I wiped her cheeks with my thumb. "They're happy tears," she informed me then she started to choke up again. "Yes," she said finally. "Yes, Carlisle I want absolutely nothing more than to be your wife and to be with you forever."

Now it was my turn to act a fool. The largest grin spread on my face and I looked at her with unbridled joy and disbelief. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes and yes," she cried.

This girl, this woman loved me enough to die for me. I could have her as my wife. I could have her forever and finally nothing was stopping us. I stood up, swooped her into my arms and swirled her around, laughing as the sun made my skin and the diamonds on her finger glitter.

**AN: It's a love story!**

**Aww Rogue is such a spaz. I love it. The toxic song is exactly what I think about when I write Rogue. **

**And no. It's not over yet.**

**Review!**


	21. Part Two BLANK

* * *

**Part II**

**

* * *

**


	22. Of Human Bondage

**Update: My new pen name is Vamp-by-Night. Ch-ch-check out my new profile info and stuff. Please ********. Oh and Rogue is my avatar picture. **

***Also please read the footnote!!!! Muy importante! **

**Warning: Lemon**

**Please review, luvs**

Bella's POV

"Bella, there's some people here to talk to you," I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Be right down," I called and gave Edward, who was sitting on my bed and sparking in the Arizonan light, a confused stare.

He stiffened and listened to what I assumed to be my visitor's thoughts. "They're X men," he informed me. "Just go along with whatever they say, alright."

"Um…okay?" He was practically shoving me towards my bedroom door. "Wait, where will you be?"

He rolled his eyes and then gave me a reassuring smile. "Where am I always? I'll be here." With that he gave me a little encouraging kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I gave him one last look and then descended the stairs carefully. Sometimes I felt guilty for having Edward with me in Arizona. The constant sunlight limited his movements considerably. He couldn't go out during the day, only in the evening, and to top it all off he had to eat food when my meddling mother insisted he come over for dinner once in a while. At night he stayed with me until I fell asleep and usually hunted. I felt like I was harboring my very own vampire. Well, I sort of was. But despite all that he was willing to sacrifice everything to be with me.

I was my usual uncoordinated self when I stumbled down the stairs and made my way towards my visitors whose eyes were laughing as they appraised me. Hey, I was in a coma. At least I had an excuse now.

The man and woman standing next to my parents didn't look anything like mutants. The tall sandy blond had his hair cut short and wore kaki pants, a sweater and… _Dear God, is that a necktie? _The other was a willowy chocolate skinned young woman wearing glasses and a dark pant suite. Her dark hair was held back by a single braid.

It was only when I heard their voices did I recognize them.

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Ororo Munroe and this is…"

"Bobby Drake," the blond finished for her. "We're from the school of…"

_I know that voice. _I had tuned them out completely. I had heard their voices many times before in Rogue's head, only I'd pictured them differently. Iceman and Storm. My father's usually suspicious voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I don't remember you applying to any prep school or for a scholarship." His face contorted in disbelief and he looked at me expectantly.

"Um…" My eyes darted from my father to Storm and Ice for help. They offered none and I swallowed loudly. "Well it was before the accident and I never…um…gotta chance…"

"Well why haven't you told us since then," My mom cut in with a hurt look on her face. She might be the more lenient of the two but she hated being lied to.

"I um…didn't want to get your hopes up. Just in case I wasn't accepted?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Aw honey," My overly sentimental mother crooned much to my father's displeasure. "If you really wanted to go to this prep school you should have told me. Your father and I took a look at the brochure and we think it looks like a great school doesn't it."

Charlie mumbled something incoherently along the lines of, "This sound like a load of crock."

I stifled a laugh. Charlie and I were too much alike.

"So we'll be seeing you soon Miss Swan." Bobby held out his hand and I took it. A little yelp escaped my lips when I realized how cold he was. Not vampire cold but ice cold. At everyone's confused stare I muttered an apology and flustered. The golden boy's smile turned slightly mischievous.

So _this _is Rogue's ex. Memo to self; stay clear of him.

"Until then, Isabella." Ororo's eyes pierced mine and for a second I thought I saw a hint of electricity blaze across her dark irises. The sound of lightening flashed outside and I jumped in shock. Ororo smiled. "Nice meeting you."

Okay _now _I'm impressed.

X

Rogue's POV

"Okay so here's who I have," I announced as I checked off the names on the clipboard. The little pixie turned crazed wedding planner demanded that Carlisle and I finish our guest list immediately so that she could send out pricy invitations. Usually I would resist Alice's meddling but I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't a little bit tickled at all the wedding pomp and circumstance. I mean how many times did a girl's fantasy sweep them off their feet and ask to marry them?

With that thought I looked over to Carlisle who seemed very distracted. In fact his eyes were trained on my exposed thighs keenly. "Mister Cullen," I reprimanded, "Quit oglin' me and pay attention."

We were both lounging on the living room couch. I was laying down, with my head on the hand rest and feet in Carlisle's lap and he was sitting with his body angled towards me and giving me the most mind blowing foot massage ever. He rolled his fingers along the palm of my foot and I hissed.

"I can't help it if Mrs. Future Cullen," he countered in a very amused voice, "decided to wear short cotton shorts and no underwear today."

I moved the clipboard out of the way and narrowed my eyes at him. "You wanna take this upstairs, Blondie?" I challenged in a mock menacing voice.

He let my foot fall to his lap. "Finally," he breathed and I stifled a giggle.

"Good, then you'll help me finish this list first," I answered and he sighed in defeat but it didn't stop me from opening my thighs wider and shifting my feet around on his crotch. I smirked behind the clipboard when I heard him hiss in frustration. "Okay so here's my problem," I continued, "if your colleagues from work come then Kurt and Hank are automatically discounted." I was taking Night Crawler and Beast's physical expression of their mutation into consideration.

"Rogue…"

"And I don't want Kurt to feel left out," I explained, considering we thought we were brother and sister for a short period but no need to get into all that. "And you absolutely _must _meet Dr. McCoy. Hank is a brilliant biochemist, absolutely brilliant. You have so much in common…"

"Rogue," he interrupted and I moved the clipboard out of my face so I could see him. Whatever he was going to say he changed course and said, "You think I'm brilliant?" That dazzling smile on his graced perfect face.

I smirked back at him and rolled my eyes. "Of course I think you're brilliant and a wonderful surgeon, and unbearably sexy… But none of that helps me with the guest list does it?"

"Rogue, don't worry about the list. Invite whoever you want."

"But your-"

"Marie, I have lived many lives. You have only lived one and your family and friends are important to you. And besides, the closest people to me just happen to be in this house. And as for vampires, I'm sure Aro will be upset but he'll settle for a visit after you're turned. He's sentimental that way."

Oh yeah, the Volturi weren't coming anywhere near this wedding. A power hungry vampire coven in the same room as the most powerful assembly of mutants…not so good. "Okay," I made a cross through the list. "But what about Eleazar, Carmen, Tan…"

"Oh they can definitely be trusted."

"Sweet," I checked off the names and glanced at my final list in contentment when my ring suddenly caught the light.

Gazing at the glittering diamond on my finger I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging and legitimacy. Two things I didn't even know I lacked but it seemed I was graving all along. I wasn't just Carlisle's girlfriend; I was his fiancée, his future wife, a Cullen. Carlisle gave me that.

I wanted to express to him every bit of love and gratitude. When I looked up at him I realized that while I was looking at the gorgeous ring on my finger he was gazing at me with the same look of adoration on his face…which quickly darkened to tortured lust when his eyes raked me over. Ok. I'd officially been holding out on the goods long enough.

Without a word being said I tossed the clipboard aside, pulled myself up, and attacked his lips hungrily. Before I could process what was happening my back was against my soft bed upstairs and Carlisle was standing above me throwing the clothes off of his body.

I wasn't sure when the whole, "pretending not to want it as bad as he did" urge got into to me but evidentially it drove him crazy and so I loved doing it. And so I began to untie my drawstring as slowly as humanly possible until I felt it being unceremoniously ripped from my body. _Well if you're going to play rough. _I giggled and pinned my hands above my head in an act of submission.

His interest seemed peak as he raised one brow inquisitively and stalked towards the bed. I had a feeling he let me invite whoever I want just to get me up here sooner and I giggled cheekily.

"Why are you such a tease," his deep voice scolded and I chuckled.

"Sorry handsome, I was built that way." Being a tease was more natural to me than breathing considering my mutation.

The next thing I felt was his lips against mine and I responded in full. Not teasing this time because I wanted him every bit as much as he wanted me. My hands fisted in his hair and my hips bucked, inviting him to my core but surprisingly he resisted.

"Lay down, my love" he said in a tight voice and my brain couldn't function enough to respond. If I didn't have him inside me quick I would explode. "I said, lay down." This time his voice sounded firm as if he were scolding me.

Now on in a regular situation my response to such a command would have been, "ask nicely or go fuck yourself," but something about his tone drove me deliciously insane. Without another world I found myself lying back on the bed anxiously awaiting his next move.

He lips seized mine again and his hand began to slowly walk his fingers down my abdomen towards my wet core. He was maddeningly slow. _Is there a way to die from sexual frustration?_

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?" he asked, his darkened eyes toying with me. Finally I felt him dip his fingers into mine, in and out, then stopping until I was whimpering then starting again. He added another finger.

His thumb circled my clitoris while his fingers moved in and out of me relenting sometimes and plunging fast interchangeably. His other hands prickled and teased my sensitive nipples, driving me closer to the edge of both frustration and satisfaction.

"I want you," I cried out in frustration.

"You have me here," he said in a measured smirking voice. "You'll have to be more specific." Oh he was driving me insane but I wanted him inside so badly. His dark eyes challenged mine and I knew if I was going to have him I was going to have to play nice.

"Please…f-uck me…"

Carlisle's fingers stopped which drove me to the brink of aggravation. He placed a kiss on the corner of my lips then whispered, "Since you asked so sweetly," and thrust into me to the hilt.

_Ah sweet gratification… _We both moaned in pleasure. My hands reached towards his back but he quickly grasped them with his and pinned them to the bed above my head. A quiver shot down my abdomen. My hands fought his, not because I didn't want to be dominated, but because the urge to reach out and touch him was second nature to me. And we were both quite strong. With one hand effortlessly pinning mine, he trailed the other down my arm to my breast and I was fire on contact. I moaned, fought, and writhed beneath him in ecstasy while he rode me mercilessly bringing me over the threshold of pleasure.

When I came I'd never hear such a stream of unintelligible words and curses come out of my mouth. I was pretty sure the neighbors could hear me down the street. Carlisle silenced my mouth with his and thrust into me until he found his pleasure. My name spewed from his lips again and again as his venom filled me.

We stayed like that for a long time until both of us came down from our post coital high and his iron lock slackened on my wrists.

"Damn. It's like _that_?" I breathed when I found my voice. Not even sure if I was making sense. He let my bruised wrists out of his hold and nestled me beside him gently.

"Sometimes." He seemed to follow where I was going. "That is," his fingers began to trail up and down my stomach, silently turning me on again, "If you don't mind."

My jaw slackened. Damn, it's always the professional ones. From then on I secretly suspected every yuppie suburban couple of harboring S&M fantasies.

When I didn't answer his fingers drummed against my lower abdomen impatiently sending vibrations to my core. "Er sorry, I'm just mentally reevaluating our entire relationship."

"And what have you found?" There was laughter in his voice and I felt that rare blush stain my cheeks. "No doubt you've analyzed every gesture made as sexual deviance."

I nodded then smirked, thinking back to the days before we were dating. "Admit it, yuppie, my gloves turned you on." Bondage porn indeed.

He rolled his eyes and affected a haughty look that didn't fool me. And believe me, if anyone could pull off haughty it was the blond God before me.

"Oo what are you going to do, put tape over my mouth," I teased and his already dark eyes turned black. "Oh but you'd like that wouldn't cha?"

I was laughing hysterically and somewhere between insanely amused and wickedly turned on when saw him retrieve one of my long sateen gloves from my bedside table and felt it tie around my mouth.

"I would like that, actually," he musical voice answered and I felt a wave of wetness pool between my legs.

X

I awoke the next morning terribly late for that hellhole called school and decided to play hookie with my hot fiancé instead. Everyone at school knew about our engagement thanks my Alice letting me forget my gloves the other day. It was like a salacious piece of gossip that never got old. I was instantly infamous and the general consensus among the students and some faculty was that I was one lucky bitch who'd managed to, while dating his "gorgeous" son Edward, ensnare the illustrious handsome doctor and trick him, through my obvious charms, into marrying me. He never had a chance against my "gold digging" ways.

Oh well, with my terrible attendance record I was definitely going to have to use my other transcript whenever the hell I decided to go to college. _Speaking of college… _I wondered just what Carlisle expected from me in the whole wife/stepmother role.

_Speaking of that sexy beast… _The door opened almost immediately followed by the angel himself in a long dark robe holding a glass of water and what appeared to be tablets of aspirin.

"Good morning, my love," his musical voice sang as he handed me the cup and pills.

"Mornin'. What are the pills f- ouch." The minute I sat up I felt the pain radiating from my inner thighs. I was sore all over; my wrists, my portal, my thighs, my lips. I pulled the covers away to find the retreating evidence. My bruises faded the minute I concentrated on them.

I took the pills gratefully and hurried them to my mouth.

"How do you feel," he asked as he traced his thumb along my swollen lips.

I thought back to last night and smiled. "Horney, to be quite Frank."

He reached for my hand and kissed my recently blue wrist. "As much as I would love to be inside you right now, you're too sore, love."

I groaned in frustration. Why was he treating me like a bubble now?

"Contrary to what you may think I don't enjoy causing you pain, Rogue," he said in a serious voice and I just had to come to terms with the fact that I wasn't getting any that morning.

"So you're letting me skip school these days," I announced as I motioned for him to join me in bed.

"My wife can do whatever she wants," he shrugged.

I sighed. "So what does this wife/stepmother business entail?" I asked as I nestled myself beside him, right where I wanted to be. "Driving around in your cars and spending your money?" I asked with a hopeful tone and batted my eyelashes. I was joking of course.

He shrugged and moved me so that I was completely on top of him. "If that's what my fiancé wants." I chuckled.

Then he added, "It's only for show. When I turn you..," he paused and looked up at me to gage my reaction. Of course my face only lit up. Being turned for Carlisle seemed like a no brainer. Besides, it wasn't as if I was giving up some normal human life. "You'll understand that it makes an easier story when you start moving around. I don't consider them my children- more like equals, except when they're acting like children."

"So tell me, future husband," I drawled as I moved my legs so that I was completely straddling him and he sat up so that his back was against the head board. "How's this gonna work," referring to my turning. "I could fake my death and all but the X men would never accept it, especially Logan and Kurt. They'll get on this avenging kick and we'll never hear the end of it," I explained, my voice growing more and more annoyed and exasperated just talking about it.

"Hmm..." he considered it. "I was thinking you finish the school year." I groaned but he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "And then I can turn you after we're wed and then leave of course."

"Why not sooner?" I was thinking maybe now, perhaps.

"Because when I turn you Rogue, it'll be a long while until you can be around humans. I'd have to leave Forks immediately. Even if you saw Bella you'd attack without thinking and your mind certainly won't be on marriage. Thirst will be your only thought." He cringed, waiting for me to turn back but I wasn't going to.

"Talk about for better or worse," I quipped.

He shot me that wry smile I loved and rolled his eyes.

The weight of his words just couldn't hit me until they were really happening. Death was something I was familiar with. I had seen people die and I was pretty sure my kill count was higher than Carlisle's which was terribly ironic. And since Logan didn't age, immortality didn't seem that strange to me at all, but the thought of craving blood I couldn't grasp. Nor could I grasp the thought of not graving food. Even when Carlisle cooked for me I couldn't comprehend repulsion to food.

"Is this overwhelming you, love?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes," I answered in a shaky voice. "It's just…too much…I don't know if I can handle…never eating cheesecake again." I grinned up at his stunned face and started cracking up.

He shook his head disapprovingly and muttered, "When you're turned you'll find that blood, human blood at least, tastes more delectable than cheesecake or any human concoction.

"We'll see." My tone was disbelieving. He gave me a grave look and I realized what I had said. _Er right. Vegetarian. _"Or not… I'll be a good little vamp, scouts honor."

"For some reason I highly doubt that."

I scoffed at his cheek. Who was I kidding, knowing myself around cheesecake I'd probably be worse than Jasper with blood. "And the venom?" asked. "How…"

"It's up to you," he answered. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Fine," I sighed. I really didn't want to part with Logan but it was inevitable anyway. At least I could hang on to him until the last moment. "The things you ask of me," I breathed.

"I'm only asking for your life, memories, and eternity?" he quipped and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away.

I pouted and pretended to be upset. "And I get is this ring." I wriggled my fingers so that the beautiful diamond caught the light.

**AN: OMG I think my fanfics are so telling of my sexual life. TMI, I know. Lol. So the hot preacher son/ sexy vamp doctor is a little freaky, all yuppies are. I thought I'd try my hand at some extra soft S&M in this one. What? All the cool kids are doing it. And oh I had to add that hottie Sean Ashmore (Bobby) in this one. **

**Super super Important!----- I'm taking ideas for the wedding vows because I personally suck at writing them. If you want just PM it or post it on the review page. Whichever one fits I'll use it and of course credit you. Happy writing! You can give me Rogue's, Carlisle's or both. **

**Happy writing and Thanks!**

**Uh uh. Dont forget to touch that review button.**


	23. Chicago new story

**AN: Hi lovely reader! Here's a taste of my newest story, Chicago. Here's the trailer/preview. The 1st chapter is now up. Hope to see you there. **

_The killers…_

_Announcer: And now presenting the four merry murderesses_…

_Bella_

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town…and all that jazz."

~x~

"You don't know me at all, Edward. I'm not the same wife you left to fight that war all those years ago."

_Alice_:

"Jasper and I..." Shrugs innocently. "I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences…"

~x~

To Jasper: "You mean you're immortal? Well I'll kill you again, you lying bastard!"

~x~

"He saw himself as alive- I saw him dead."

_Rosalie_:

Rosalie: "Is my sister a vampire too?"

Emmett: "No, you actually killed her, Rose."

Rosalie: "Good. I always hated that bitch."

~x~

To Bella- "Stay the hell out of my limelight."

_And_ _Esme_

"Not guilty."

_And the vampires who love them:_

_Carlisle:_

"Esme, my love, you'll find I'm much changed since you saw me last."

_The Scheme_

Edward: "I'm breaking her out."

Carlisle: "She's on the cover of every paper in this city. You can't just barge into her cell and turn her loose."

Edward: "So what do you suggest? Letting her hang?"

Carlisle: "Billy Flynn."

_The glitz_

Billy Flynn: "You're the sweetest little jazz killer to ever hit Chicago. You're a star, kid."

Bella: "I am? I _am _a star aren't I."

_And things that go bump in the night_

Edward: "If you knew what I am, what I've become, you wouldn't tempt me like that."

~x~

Emmett: "That …bitch she tried to kill me!"

Carlisle: "She did kill you, I only found you on your last breath."

~x~

Jasper: To Alice- "You're crazy for trying to kill me but I love you. But don't think for one second that means that I'm not picturing you blood running down my throat."

_And all that Jazz_


	24. Birds and Bees

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I said I would update Sunday but the beautiful sun outside got in the way. But now I'm back on my computer and ready to get to work. :) Thanks so much for all the love btw! **

**Review!**

1 Month Later:

Rogue

Blitzkrieg: the German strategy used in bombarding Britain with an unrelenting and overwhelming stream of bombs.

Hitler meet your competition; Alice Cullen.

I was sitting in the living room trying to watch TV when Alice, with the enlisted help of Rosalie, entered and attacked me with incessant questions.

Glitzkrieg; I was being bombarded with suggestions and questions about the wedding. Alice came at me with several bolts of fabric and talked persistently on the virtue of champagne over red as a complementary wedding color while Rosalie threw stats and figures at me; bridesmaids, fittings, florists. My head was going to explode. At that point I was ready to just sneak off to Vegas but Alice, who'd seen it in her vision, warned me not to try anything crafty to ruin the perfect wedding _she _planned for me. I needed an ally to get me through this mess but Carlisle was at work and the boys knew better than to cross the little Nazi and the blond Mussolini and stayed far away.

The doorbell chimed and it was like an angel sending me a lifeline. I raced towards the door so fast I didn't hear what Alice was telling me. Shit, I didn't care if it was a vacuum salesmen and a pack of traveling scientologists, I needed a distraction from all this wedding hoopla.

I opened the door to find two familiar smiling faces; Edward's tall figure loomed over the slightly smaller brunette he had his arm around.

"Somebody ordered a maid of honor?" She chimed.

A squeal combined with a barely contained shriek rushed from my lips and I threw my arms around at my acerbic friend.

"Bella. Oh my God. You're walking! And you look great! I can't believe you're here," I prattled on. Seeing the voice in my head standing in front of me yet again was like having an out of body experience. "I just can't believe you're here."

"Oh course I'm here. It's not every day my best friend gets married," She matched me in an equally excited voice.

Our embrace ended abruptly and we silently looked at each other for a second before breaking out into a fit of squeals accompanied by jumping and hand flailing.

"OmigoshItoldyouCarlisleandyouweregoigntogetmarriedandyoushouldntdoubtAlice," she let out in one breath.

"I know," I drawled. "I'm a lucky bitch."

"I think Carlisle's the lucky one Rogue," Edward interjected and I looked up at him in shock. A compliment from emo boy, now I must be dreaming.

Edward rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"Miss me, my dour future step son?" I asked, cheeky grin in place.

He shook his head and said, "Not for one second."

Good. I didn't need him going soft on me. Bella's eyes flitted between us in amusement and she shook her head and muttered something dry under her breath.

"I'm so glad you're here B. Hitler and Mussolini in there are driving me crazy with wedding plans. I desperately need your help to stave them off me."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't look at me; I'm Switzerland."

"Good choice, Bella, I knew you were smart." Alice's voice rang as she entered the foyer with Rosalie in tow. "Hey Edward. Nice to see you again."

"Oh so _this_ is the human you abandoned our coven for," Rose said as she looked Bella up and down and gave a blasé look.

Bella blushed under Rosalie's scrutiny and Edward stepped in to make introductions.

"Bella these are, as you already know, my two sisters; Alice and Rosalie. Girls meet Bella incarnate."

"Let me guess, she's joining our coven too," Rosalie asked in a bored voice and Edward looked like his head would explode.

"No," he almost shouted and then caught himself. "I mean…"

A deathly side glare from Bella shut him up and I wondered what that was about. I guess we were going to have to have some one-on-one girl talk later.

"I barely need introductions. I _did _live here too you, know."

Alice beamed at her. "And its great to finally see you in person…so I can get you fitted for a dress. But first we have to choose the right color. Oh now that I'm seeing you, you absolutely must let me do your hair."

Oh lord…

"Uh um..." she looked to me for help and I shrugged. I was just about as helpless as she when it came to the little imp. "Um…er…where's Carlisle?" She asked, deflecting. Oh she was better than I thought.

Just thinking of my gorgeous intended flooded my mind with images of last night. It wasn't until I saw Edward's strange look on his face did I realize that he could read my mind. I had forgotten that minor detail since his absence. _Oops._

When we finally did manage to get out of the foyer, Edward led Bella and her things to where she would be staying; his room. I secretly thanked God that Emmett wasn't there to make dirty jokes.

I was about to give them some private time and try to find a new place to hide from Alice when Bella suddenly collided with me in the hallway and pulled me aside. "I can't believe I'm saying this but we need a girl talk."

"Um…sure. Why don't we go grab a bite somewhere and talk," I suggested and she nodded earnestly.

I donned my gloves and headed for the garage when Alice suddenly came barreling after us with another bolt of fabric and a bridal magazine in hand.

"Run," I whispered to Bella but we were too late.

"Wait, can I come?" Alice asked with her hopeful puppy dog eyes trained on me. "It'll give us time to go over the dress and the floral arrangement."

"Um… we're going to eat and since you don't eat food I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." _Good thinking Bella._

"Oh don't worry," she shrugged. "I can put on a show if need be."

"Alice," I sighed, at my wits end with her fashion mongering. "I fully relinquish all details of the wedding to you."

She shrieked victoriously as if driving me insane was her plan all along. "If you say so." She shrugged then skipped off to gloat and plan.

"But if I see one speck of pink anywhere there will be hell to pay," I called after her.

We made to the garage where I commandeered Carlisle's precious Mercedes and peeled off, much to Bella's shock.

"So I met Storm and Ice Man," She announced.

At the sound of my ex' name I groaned in annoyance.

"They came to my house to recruit me and Rene and Charlie totally agreed to let me go there," she said in delight. "Well…Rene did. Carlisle didn't buy any of it, but then again he _is_ my father."

"He _is _a cop," I offered and she looked at me strangely. "Bella I _do _still have your memories, ya know."

"Oh, I forget…" she muttered. "I'm excited…Is Carlisle going to change you?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded and focused on the road.

"Oh…" there was a twinge of envy in her voice and I let it go. "Are you scared?"

I smiled. "Of death? Never."

"No, I mean… I don't know. It's different for you- I guess. Won't you loose…"

"All the voices in my head, their personalities, the very essence of who I am as a person. Yep." I kept my eyes trained on the road but was secretly glad that Bella understood. She really knew me through and through.

"Does that scare you?" She asked quietly.

"Yep," I sighed and was grateful that she didn't pry.

"So how about you? It didn't seem like Edward was too keen on the idea of turnin' you back there."

"Oh don't get me started on that," she growled. "He's not going to change me! Not ever. He says, 'I'll be here as whatever you want me to be, Bella,'" She gave a striking impersonation of his voice.

"What? He's going to just let you age and die? Who does that!?"

"I _know_," she shouted in aggravation. "I feel like he doesn't _want _to be with me forever."

I groaned. "Bella, I highly doubt that. Loverboy just has the classic guilt and damnation complex," I informed her. _Seriously Edward, you're going to hell- get over it._ "Tell you what, my first act as a vampire will be turning you. After all, what's eternity without my best friend?" My eyes were already widening with the possibilities.

Bella shot me a doubtful side glance and muttered, "Sorry Rogue, but I don't trust you as a vampire anywhere near my blood. I'll take my chances with a shriveled death."

"Touché…what about Carlisle?"

She gasped and turned to me fully. "Are you serious?"

I shrugged. "Not today or anything. You still have to learn to be a mutant, missy. But down the line if loverboy's still being an idiot, sure."

She got excited for a moment and then deflated. "But Carlisle and Edward have a close bond. He'll never betray Edward like that."

I chuckled and focused on the road. "Silly Bella. Never doubt the power of asking a man for something while he's in the throws of passion."

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind," she muttered ruefully much to my confusion and then perked up. "Thank you Rogue."

I shrugged. "Saving people…it's what I do."

We both shared a laugh at that.

We decided on a simple unpretentious little diner on the outskirts of town. I didn't really want to solicit anymore attention from the locals. Bad choice, the moment we entered I quickly realized that it was a major hang out spot for the newly liberated teens of Forks High.

Seriously, why me? _Seriously I thought I was done with these people when I graduated._ The diner silenced the instant Bella and I entered and she gave me a wary glance. I shrugged. My short temper was just going to have to sit through another round of mindless adolescents and their gossip. So we grabbed a booth at the farthest end and listened to the trail of titers erupt as we passed them.

"Oh my god, look outside. Did you see, she showed up in Mr. Cullens car."

"Who's that girl with her?'

"Is she wearing the ring?"

"What does he see in her?"

"She's such a slut." That last comment was loud enough for both of us to hear as we settled into our booth and the waitress; a young girl I recognized from school, took our drink orders. Before we had enough time to even look at the menu she quickly returned with our drinks and was practically hovering over us like a vulture, probably trying to find out the dirt.

"Speaking of sluts. You know who's not a slut; me," Bella suddenly announced in a resentful voice and I choked on my soda, almost spitting it all over the table.

"You waited until I was drinking to tell me that?" I choked out in shock and she remained silent. "Are you telling me that you and Edward…" She nodded and I practically lost my mind.

"So what's it like having sex with Carlisle," she asked just as the waitress returned to take our orders again. The waitress looked like she was having a heart attack and Bella's face turned scarlet red. _So much for not inciting anymore gossip._ She Took our orders this time and practically danced off to spread the news. I was somewhere between insanely embarrassed and amused.

"Amazing," I breathed when she left and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant well… Edward says if we, you know, he'll kill me." She mumbled dejectedly. "And I, of course, brought up the fact that you're alive and he said it was different and left it at that."

"Well that's because Edward's an idiot sweetie," I cooed and she shot me a 'don't go there' look that had me stifling a chuckle. I hated to have to play devil's advocate but I had to. "Well I'm not Carlisle's singer." I pointed out. "And Carlisle doesn't really crave human blood."

"Well that's true but when I tell him that I trust him and he just needs to trust himself then he brings up the strength issue," she sighed. "But you don't seem to be complaining."

"Well I like it rough," I quipped and she groaned.

"_Rogue."_

"Ok _fine. _You're obviously more mature than me and can carry on a conversation about sex without resorting to off handed jokes," I stated with a little grin. "There is the pain factor but…" She leaned in across the table. "I don't know. Life's a balance between pain and pleasure; sometimes you have to take the pleasure with the pain."

"Does pleasure outweigh the pain?"

I smiled secretly. "Yup," and then hastily added, "It does help that I heal a billion times faster than the average human."

She groaned loudly. "Ugh, I forgot about that. Rogue, you're a bad example for me to use and in any case he claims he can't bear the thought of hurting me anyway."

"Well…" I struggled for an idea that would help put my friend's mind at rest since it seemed she was practically in the same predicament I'd found myself in with my past boyfriends. Except I was the dangerous one. But on the other hand, I was easily coerced into trying. Then again, I have hormones.

"I'm going to _die_ a virgin," she wailed and theatrically put her head to the table just in time for the waitress to arrive with our food. Clearly, Edward's penchant for theatrics was wearing off on her.

I was practically howling in laughter when she refused to sit up and stayed there until the server left. "Well," I mused while still laughing. "At least _then _you and emo boy will have something in common."

X

Carlisle:

When I finally left the hospital from a particularly long shift I made my way to the forest to hunt. I wasn't particularly hungry but I never liked taking chances around Rogue, not when she constantly aroused the hunter instincts within me.

Edward's scent hit my nostrils as I fed and I glanced up to see him hopping down from a branch and stalking towards me.

"There's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"Just making sure I secure my standing as the best man." He smiled.

"I'm glad you've come," I said. _You've been sorely missed; you and your brooding._

He chuckled and then exclaimed, "Oh no. We're not going to hug and dance around like the girls did earlier, are we?"

I smiled picturing Rogue doing that same erratic dance she did when I proposed to her with Bella's accompaniment.

"Ah, so Bella is here." He nodded.

"Have you finally decided you're ready to talk birds and bees," I mused and he rolled his eyes.

"Hardly," he snorted. "I think the combination of mind reading and two medical degrees taught me that."

_Don't be an ass, son. _I disposed of the animal and started walking back towards the road.

He followed me, as expected. "Carlisle, I can hear your smug thoughts."

I continued walking but as he was faster than me he caught up. "Alright, fine. Maybe I tracked you here for something along those lines," he confessed begrudgingly.

"You don't say?" I smirked and stopped walking as he sighed miserably.

"I don't know what to do. She wants to have sex and…"

"Of course she does," I interrupted. "She's a teenage girl. Don't tell me you didn't know this was coming." The look on his face told me he didn't. "Rogue and-"

"Please, if I have to hear about you and Rogue one more time, I'll explode." I immediately understood that Rogue and I were probably used as Bella's shining example. "You and I know it's different for her and me."

I conceded. "True but you're going to have to learn to forget caution and trust yourself a little bit."

"And if I fail? Could you live with yourself if you were the cause of Rogue's death?" he countered and I cringed knowing that I was planning on it.

He read my thoughts and sighed.

"You're not going to change her either, are you?" He shook his head.

I exhaled deeply at the uncomfortable position this would put me in. "You know what's going to happen next, don't you?"

He nodded glumly.

"They're probably off complaining about you as we speak and Rogue will probably come to me and ask me to turn her if you won't." I sighed and looked at his weary eyes.

"Yep." He sighed. "And let me guess, you'll say yes."

"Yep," I answered just as glumly. No was barely in my vocabulary when Rogue was involved.

He groaned in frustration. "Carlisle, do you have any backbone where women are concerned at all," he wined.

I beamed at him and proudly said, "No. Not even a little bit." He groaned and theatrically threw his hands up in defeat. "And when you stop being so scrupulous and take some risks with that girl…"

"And by risks you mean risk her life for sex," he interrupted.

"Yes," I continued, "when you do you'll understand exactly why it is _I_ can't say no where women are concerned." I finished with a little impish smile.

"Seriously Carlisle, what about family? What about loyalty."

"Rogue is my family. She's going to be my wife." At his dejected look, I decided to compromise. "Fine son. How about I agree to change Bella but not for a couple of years. It'll give you more time to change your mind and turn her yourself."

"Not going to happen," he snarled through clenched teeth.

I shrugged. _Can't say I didn't try. _He muttered dejectedly and we headed home.

_So where's Bella staying? _Knowing Edward, he was probably contented to unknowingly drive the girl mad by putting her in his bedroom.

"In my room. Why?" His face suddenly lit with understanding and he groaned again. "My life is going to be hell."

I chuckled and decided to cut my son some slack but not before adding, "Nobody likes a tease, son." He was so brilliant when it came to just about everything but had a lot to learn when it came to human nature.

We entered the house to witness the sight of my family in a complete upheaval over the newest human guest. Jasper, was sitting aloof, looking completely tortured and inflicting everyone with his frustration, Rosalie and Alice were attacking Bella's body with a measuring tape and fabric and Emmett must have been in the midst of making a distasteful comment to Bella because Edward lunged at him from across the room.

"Nice to see you too, Eddie," Emmett said as he playfully dodged Edward's attack.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh hi, Carlisle…" A sudden blush crept up her cheeks much to my confusion and I quickly realized that we were uncomfortably well acquainted. "It's nice to see you, again."

I chuckled and, much to Edward's dismay, enfolded her in a hug which she returned and whispered, "And I look forward to you joining the Cullen family as well," making sure to say family and not coven for Edward's sanity.

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she beamed up at me and I winked. She didn't need to know Edward could hear that.

I was just about to ask about Rogue's whereabouts when she came sauntering in wearing a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top and a pair of long black gloves, probably for Bella's safety. She was right; there was something about her in those gloves… Edward coughed and I hastily steered my thoughts to more G-rated territory.

"Hey, handsome," she purred and then planted a chaste kiss on the corner of my mouth.

She tugged me towards the couch where we joined the family in catching up on Edward's new life and Bella's venture with the X-men.

A half an hour into the reunion I was abruptly transported into the kitchen and felt my back slam against the refrigerator. Marie's lips were on mine in an instant.

"What was that for?" I asked when she pulled away to breathe. My voice was thick with lust and confusion.

"For being you," she shrugged and kissed me again, rougher this time, almost claiming me as hers. "And for not treating me like some fragile bubble."

**AN: Logan aka Wolverine, next chapter. Enough said.**


	25. Spit Fire

**AN: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. Sadly it's almost time for this story to end. Sniff. I don't want it to. Maybe I'll write a sequel. I don't know, after you read the ending you decide. **

****** Important: I'm switching this to a crossover story so it won't show up under Twilight any longer. It'll be under crossovers- Twilight- X-men (comics). **

I was sitting up on the kitchen counter top picking off a jar of pickles. Alice would have killed me if she saw me grazing like this but the pixie was currently preoccupied holding down our guest. With my wedding day right around the corner the little sprite had me on a strict diet. Not that she was trying to make me lose weight or anything. No, my weight had to stay exactly the same for my Vera Wang dress.

Strange, I was never really much of a snacker before- and on pickles of all things. I hated pickles. The stress of my approaching wedding must have started a nervous eating habit- that or the current calamity in my living room. Which reminded me of the cell phone in my other hand. I flipped it open and quickly sent for back up via text message.

R- Where are you?

C- About to leave work- everything alright?

Finally. The man had must have been gone for over 24 hours already. There had been an emergency with another doctor and he was called in to cover for him. 24 freaking hours ago! Needless to say I missed my fiancé.

R- Peachy…

C- Rogue?

R- So… there may or may not be a temperamental mutant with regenerative powers and retractable claws in the living room threatening to tear your family to shreds

C- Might this be the mutant that accounts for the volatile portion of your personality?

I could almost see him smirking which caused me to grin as well. I chomped on another pickle idly.

R- The very one.

C- Oh joy…

I rolled my eyes.

R- Sarcastic ass

C- Petulant wench

R- Wench am I?!

C- Yes, you're my wench now behave or I'll have to spank you... again

R- Mr. Cullen can you _please _focus on the matter at hand; your family currently getting their asses handed to them.

C- Very well… I'll be there shortly

I smiled as I read the last message and couldn't help getting all giddy with thought of seeing him after such a long shift. This week had to be the most tiring weeks of my life. The wedding was a week away, things were booked and settled but that was the least of my problems. Alice, and thank God I had relinquished the details to her when I did, had handled all the most stressful details. Really all I had to do was show up for fittings and nod yes or no when things were presented to me. And yet my emotions were haywire. Edward, for some reason was getting on my nerves more than usual. People were irking me more in general. And I guess it didn't help that every five seconds I got a call from someone screaming hysterically on the other line, "I can't believe _you _are getting married," and bombarding me with questions. The most recent was Kitty who literally just shrieked for ten minutes. She was like the mutant version of Alice when it came to her hysterics.

All in all everyone was pretty happy for me and Storm was a bit saddened to learn that I was forsaking the old team forever. There were only two people who I fretted about how they'd take the news; Remy and Logan and one of them I was about to face.

I slid off the counter and prepared to face the temper and possible disapproval of my long-time friend and guardian. But first, I decided to survey the damage. Honing in on Logan's memories, I used his hearing to listen to the debacle.

"Look, I don't like you, pixie and I'm not buying any of this marriage shit," he growled. "Now I'm gonna give you ten seconds to show me that Rogue's okay or I'm gonna start slicing and dicing." His claws made a slicing sound as they unsheathed from his knuckles.

"And I'm gonna start with you, Blondie."

I wasn't sure which blond he meant until Jasper growled and snarled, "Any time any place."

_Alright- hiding time's over. _I took a deep breath before walking into the living room. My eyes immediately went to the Cullens who were all crouched in defensive positions and then to Logan who had his claws out and was trembling with anger. _Hmm…strange. Could Wolverine be a… nah. _

"Wolverine," I squealed and rushed to my friend eagerly, wrapping my hands around his waist as he towered over me. I closed my eyes momentarily, taking his intense warmth and his usual scent of leather and gasoline.

"Rogue?" His claws retracted immediately and his arms wrapped around me. He placed a light kiss on the top of my head briefly and resumed glowering at the Cullens.

"Rogue, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded in his gruff voice as his face became etched with concern.

I shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gettin' hitched."

"So I've heard," he rasped. His claws came out again and he looked at the Cullens accusingly. All were present but Edward who had taken Bella to see some meadow- thank God. "To which one?" he demanded and I nearly doubled over in laughter.

I took one look at the Cullen's shocked expressions and chuckled. Placing a hand on his I motioned for the vamps to relax and cooed, "Put those away before you poke someone's eye out."

I could see why they were on the defensive. Logan looked like a killer and he was. He had an aura of danger around him and a temper to boot. But to me he was like a big grumpy teddy bear. Sure he was a crotchety son of a bitch to everyone else but to me he was a big softy. He grumbled and retracted the claws and the Cullens relaxed.

"This is Logan," I announced but the family had already gathered that and Jasper was still eying him warily. I then introduced them by name. "These are Carlisle; my fiancé's adopted children. The youngest is out."

His mouth dropped open and I suddenly felt him grab me by my gloved hand and pull me outside. "Explain," he demanded roughly as we met the warm summer air outside.

~x~

He stood there, after I'd explained everything, save the vampirism aspect, looking extremely sexy in the dirty, "I don't give a shit" way. My eyes drank him in from his leather boots to his dingy tank top and worn leather jacket to the newly lit cigarette but on his lips. This was my Logan; wild and untamable and effortlessly gorgeous. And my schoolgirl crush was miles from being over.

But in a strange way he was also like a father figure to me. And it was precisely for that reason that I wanted him to give me away. It was he who found me in Alaska and brought me to the school. Logan was the one who risked his life to come after me when Magneto had tried to use my powers. And he was also there to stick up for me at the school and to constantly hassle Bobby and Gambit. In that respect he played the father card well by interrogating them.

In a way, it was difficult to describe my relationship with Logan. God knows no one else at the institute could. He treated me like his ward while all the while shirking his responsibilities to the X-men and me by disappearing and reappearing like some transient father. And I, on a good day, acted like his daughter with an Electra complex. Some days I loved him like a father and on every other day I was completely infatuated with him.

"You know what, for a girl who's always griping about not being able to touch anyone you sure can't seem to stay alone very long," he huffed, in a genuinely confused tone as he took a heavy drag off his cigarette.

A slow coquettish smirk formed on my face. "Why, I don't know what you mean, Logan," I drawled innocently.

"You know what I mean," he countered and furrowed his brows, "What the hell do you do to all these guys, kid?"

How dare he call me a kid? It frustrated me to no end that he still saw me as the 16 year old he saved and I resisted the urge to pout. Instead I let my voice drop several octaves and purred, "Well, Logan I'd be more than happy to show you just how I keep the boys callin'. In fact, it's not too late for you and me to run away with each other." I struggled to keep from laughing when he just shook his head disapprovingly and muttered something to himself.

Alas, for my ego, Logan was impervious to my allurement. He could never see me as anything but a child, someone for him to look after and I'd finally reconciled with that fact. That was precisely why I wanted him to walk me down the isle. And aside from that we held a connection that was stronger than father-daughter or whatever the hell we acted like. He'd saved my life and I'd saved his and in turn I had absorbed a great portion of him. He was one of my earliest absorptions and consequently Logan made up a lot of who I was. I had permanently adopted all his personality traits, his mannerism, and of course his short temper. And I knew him more than he knew himself. His long life, his memories they were all locked away from him but I knew them. The past lives he repressed where bared to me and I knew who the real Logan was more than he. And he knew exactly who the real Rogue was. There was no pretending. We understood each other and we were connected.

There was short silence between us and he looked at me with weary confused eyes then snorted. "I just got used to the idea of you and Gambit together. Now I'm gonna have to feel this guys out too."

Oh lord… I knew Logan too well and I knew that meant "kick his ass and threaten to tear him to shreds," in wolverine's terms. I pouted. "I love him you know so be nice."

He let out a long sigh and raked his hands through his wild black hair. "If he makes you even a fraction less miserable than you look right now I guess he s'alright with me, kid."

"Aww Who knew the great Wolverine was such a softie," I quipped and wrapped by arms around his torso. He embraced me back and mussed my hair with one large hand. "But I am _not _wearing a suite."

I smirked deviously up at him. "Wolverine there's metal running through your veins…" I let it sink in for a second and then continued. "You'll dance an Irish jig if I want you to."

He led out a low frustrated growl that startled me for a second but then he nestled me to his chest and said. "I think its time for you to get rid of Magneto's memories. Little girls are supposed to be sweet, Rogue."

I snorted. "For the last time, Logan I am _not _a little girl." My petulant voice betrayed me, of course, and he chuckled and nestled me closer to him and I growled agitatedly.

His chest vibrated telling me he was stifling a laugh. "Where have I seen that temper before- reminds me of someone I know."

As sudden clearing of the throat drew us out of our reverie and my head shot up to see Carlisle approaching us from the driveway. Besides looking devastatingly handsome all clad in his white coat and collared shirt underneath, his face held the strangest expression. He halted in front of us, looking directly at Wolverine, cocked his head and inhaled then narrowed his eyes. I felt Logan's body stiffen against mine and I didn't need to look up at his face to know that he was glowering murderously at my intended.

_If this is a dick measuring contest, I swear to God… _I wasn't sure what kind of testosterone fueled male ego inflation fest I'd gotten myself into but I felt Wolverine decidedly tighten his grasp around me protectively. Carlisle's eyes flitted to my face and then to my arms which where latched around Logan's tenaciously. _Oh for crying out loud._

It was only because I loved him so much that I decided to make myself a tool in their little game and promptly let go of my guardian and went faithfully to his side without even so much as a sarcastic grumble. _Ugh the things love makes you do. _

Carlisle's hand snaked around my waist possessively and held me to him. I sighed and noticed that Wolverine was watching me closely- not really me as much as where Carlisle's hands were. They weren't anywhere near my bare skin but I could practically hear Logan's mind working overload with theories.

"Logan, this is my fiancé Carlisle Cullen," I announced and turned to look up at Carlisle whose face was decidedly calmer than before. In fact, he had his usual expression which was an easy going unassuming smile but with an ever-so slight air of condescendence. Logan still looked positively feral. "And Carlisle this is my… father for all intense and purposes," I said with a slight grin up at Logan who couldn't hide his shock.

Neither one of us had ever acknowledged our warped guardian- ward relationship aloud before and I could understand his surprise to hear me say it. His expression softened to what almost seemed like a smile- well Wolverine's version of a smile anyway.

"Pleased to meet you, Logan." Carlisle said in a friendly voice and the two shook hands. I nearly collapsed with relief.

~x~

The two exchanged a few words uneasily before sharing a look which told me the dick measuring wasn't over. Logan's feral eyes were burning into Carlisle's and I knew he was going to "feel him out". For Bobby it meant threatening words and for Remy it had been a set of broken ribs and a black eye.

"Go inside kid," Logan barked without taking his eyes off Carlisle. "I'm gonna have a nice chat with your boyfriend, here."

I was about to protest but then Carlisle had to go and piss me off. "Fiancé," he corrected, struggling to keep his voice measured. Then, evidently not content with another man ordering me around he decided to do it himself. "Marie, go inside the house."

_What! Oh hell no._

I stormed into the house furiously, ignoring the Cullens assaulting me with questions and slammed by bedroom door loudly. Seriously, what was with these men from other centuries? Logan, I could forgive because he saw me as a kid but how dare Carlisle? What did he think I was- some helpless female? Didn't the two of them know that I could destroy them both?

I was going to just sulk but curiosity got the best of me and I found myself tuning in to the conversation outside, complements of Logan's hearing. Logan was snarling something about not liking Carlisle's scent which confused me and Carlisle was speaking in clipped tones.

"I don't trust you," He snarled. "What kind of man marries a woman he can't touch? You know what I think."

"Enlighten me," Carlisle said in an annoyed strained voice.

"She's a very powerful mutant and people have tried to use her before…."

"Being able to touch Marie is of no importance." He said through clenched teeth. _Harrumph. Well we'll see about that. _

"Listen it's my job to protect Rogue," Logan bellowed and the two were probably about to go at it.

_What the hell? _Logan of all people should know that I was capable of protecting myself. He'd seen me fight for God's sake. Jeez, is there something in the Kool-Aid around here?

"I'm going to be her husband. That will be _my_ job from now on."

Ugh I'd heard enough. I tuned them out and paced the room furiously.

~x~

Carlisle

After listening to Logan threaten me with all kinds of unlikely bodily harm, he left and I was glad. The mutant didn't know it but there was werewolf blood in him, not strong like the Quileutes but strong enough for me to smell the faint scent on him. No wonder he was so aggressive. After he left I was convinced that he hated me and I knew if I ever wanted to make Rogue happy I was going to at least try to make nice with him. He meant a lot to her, I could tell. But that could wait for another time.

_Oh lord… _The minute I entered her room I realized that I was in hot water. She was pissed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her feet looked like they were struggling to stay planted on the ground. "Hello, love," I said cautiously and she snorted.

"Carlisle, I can't believe you of all people would treat me like that," she cried. "What are you stuck in the medieval times? I'm not some little damsel ya know."

I was about to correct her historical reference but chose not upset her further. She was obviously upset about outside and yes, maybe I did act like a bit of a pig headed male chauvinist.

"I'm strong and powerful and I can take even you down if I wanted to Carlisle" she announced and I wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

So I nodded and halfheartedly agreed. "Yes, I'm sure you can, Marie." Which seemed to make her angrier. Evidently she was in the mood to pick a fight.

"Ugh," she lashed out. "You are _so_…"

"Agreeable," I offered. As much as I'd love to spar with her, her friend had already worn me out and I had no interest in arguing.

"Condescending," she screamed. "And outside, I can't believe you with your, 'stand aside, woman,' antics. She scoffed.

I sighed heavily. "Marie, I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "You know I don't feel that way and I'm sorry I made you feel weak. I am very aware of how powerful you are, you don't need to inform me. I'm sorry Rogue, I may not be human but I am a man and men act like jerks sometimes- even me."

She let out a heavy sigh and pursed her lips. "Well…okay," she conceded hotly, clearly not happy that the argument ended so quickly. She was obviously expecting me to fight her on this. "Where did Logan go?" she asked to change the subject.

I shrugged. "Away, thank god. He says he'll be around."

She looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Now you're just trying to start trouble," I muttered.

"And why would I want to do that?"

Because you're a woman and you're hormonal. Of course I didn't say that out loud. That would have surely garnered me another well deserved lashing out. Instead I smiled warmly and said, "Because you're an insatiable wench and I've been at work all day and you're sexually frustrated."

Here it comes. I don't know why I was provoking her like this, really she'd been a complete neurotic emotional mess for the past couple weeks but I knew it was the stress of the wedding that was getting to her. Alice, as well as her friends from the X-men were driving her up the wall and this wedding was quickly becoming bigger than the both of us. Being used to Alice's hysteria about weddings I naturally removed myself from the situation as much as possible which admittedly was probably a little frustrating for Marie. _Memo to self: pretend to be more involved in the wedding._

Then again, I liked to tick her off a bit. Now I see why Emmett was so fond of getting on Rosalie's nerves with his comments. There was something deliciously erotic about Rogue when she was angry; the way her green eyes narrowed into feline slits, her face got red, and her mouth set in the sexiest little expression.

And she was doing all those things now while heaving profanities to the point that a sailor would blush. God she's sexy when she swears. When she had worn herself out on calling me variations of an insensitive sexist ass she panted furiously.

"Come woman," I said in an affected reluctant voice while physically tugging her towards the bed, "I'll bed you." I drawled as if it were the most burdensome task- as if I were doing her a favor. Oh she was furious.

As I urged her she struggled against my grasp and began giggling despite herself. _Aha I've successfully set off mood change number 12023234. _"Stop it," she growled while trying to stay angry. "I'm supposed to…laugh…be....laugh…mad at you."

"Fine," I conceded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She pursed her lips.

"For letting my male ego get the best of me," I said against her neck as I trailed my lips towards hers entreatingly. She gave in to me finally and met my passion tenfold.

Maybe I was right; covering that extra shift _did _make her a bit frustrated. She was wild fire the moment out lips made contact. Marie moaned and tangled her hands wantonly in my hair, tugging on it with marked force. I moaned back as our lips dueled and lifted her up off the ground by her luscious thighs so that they straddled my waist. 24 hours was too long. I needed to be buried in her immediately.

As we kissed I began inching towards the inviting bed, ready to put some that fire in her to better use. She broke the kiss when I had settled her onto the bed, smiled disarmingly, and said, "Well goodnight then."

I paused. "Good night?" I asked obtusely.

"Yes." She nodded in a serious but light tone. "Good night, handsome and see ya tomorrow."

Was she serious? Was this one of her many mood swings? I was practically on top of her and seconds from ripping her scant clothing from her body and fucking her thoroughly and she was telling me good night?

I approached the subject hesitantly as I eased off of her and she sat up. I reached out to her and brushed the white part of her hair from her face. "Rogue," I began cautiously. "If this is about earlier don't get me wrong I am truly remorseful…"

"No No." she shook her head and smiled up at me. "Come on Carlisle that was so 2 minutes ago." She laughed. I wasn't laughing.

_Oh no. _I knew it was coming, dreaded what was now the inevitable.

"Well I just thought since our wedding is around the corner," she said and I deflated, knowing exactly where she was going. I never quite understood ladies and their logic for these things but I knew I wasn't going to have a say in the matter. "You and I can take a break on our shacking up until our wedding night."

My jaw slackened. It must have been Edward that had gotten to her, I knew it. Damn that miserable boy and his morals. I leave her alone with him for 24 hours and all of a sudden she wants abstain until her wedding night.

I sighed miserably. "Alright, my love. If that's how you want it."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly. "Aww don't look so miserable handsome. It's only a week."

One week! How did she manage to have so much more self control than I; the one _not _ruled by hormones? Well that had to end. I lightened by expression and stalked towards her, predatorily and she eyed me suspiciously, her convictions might have been strong but her accelerating heartbeat was betraying her.

She gazed at me suspiciously with her piercing emerald eyes. "What are you doin'?" She asked warily as I closed to gap between us and enfolded my arms around her waist once more.

I smiled and I knew it was disarming because I'd used that smile on her before. My lips grazed hers gently at first then set a slow languid pace, Letting my tongue dance in her mouth; fucking her with my lips. My left hand ghosted across her nipple and she shivered and gasped against my mouth. Her nipples were her weak spot and they were extremely sensitive lately. I ran my thumb on the outside of her shirt and her thighs quivered. Her arousal filled the room, making me dizzy off it but I struggled to stay in control. Before she knew it her arms anchored my neck and began tugging me down to her with her considerable strength. I resisted and broke the kiss.

"Good night, my love," I said and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before turning on my heels and exiting the room before I lost it and took her right there.

I could practically hear her complaining as I shut the door and walked down the hall. I smirked. That woman could not take her own medicine.

~x~

**AN: Well I have only two or three chappies planned for this story so stay tuned and REVIEW. There's not that many chapters left to review for so please come out everyone! I'm really going to be sad to stop writing about these two so maybe a sequel…depending on you guys.**

**Also did any of you keen readers catch the clues I threw in this one…? **


	26. Girls Just Wanna Fight Crime

**AN: Okay guys now for some fun for all you X-men comic geeks. I wish I was one myself but sadly no. I haven't followed it enough. The 90's cartoon- hell yeah! **

**AN2: Oh some of you readers are keen indeed. Nope I'm not saying anything else about it...**

**Warning: Underage drinking galore!**

"How many sets of lingerie are you guys gonna get me," I exclaimed loudly as I opened yet another box of racy-lacy corsets and thongs while trying to affect a glare. I failed miserably however but then again the champagne everyone kept sending me was probably responsible for that.

Kitty and her new best friend Alice giggled profusely.

"Well one can never have too much lingerie," Alice's voice chimed.

"Yes, just because you can't touch Dr. Feel-Good doesn't mean you don't need to look good," Kitty lectured, taking a scholarly tone.

Err…right. I averted my eyes immediately in search of something to distract everyone from where this conversation was headed. My eyes directly went to Bella who was sipping her champagne gingerly. _Wait a minute._ "Bella put that down. You're not old enough to drink," I reprimanded. "If Edward finds out I'm going to have to listen to him bitch and moan."

She rolled her eyes a bit tipsily and pointed to Kitty, who was downing her umpteenth straight glass, accusingly. Geez how did such a small girl pack 'em away so fast?

"Neither is she," she announced and Kitty pouted. "Wait a minute, neither are _you,_ Rogue. You're only twenty."

Storm's chirping laugh interrupted us. She was the most striking of us all, her platinum hair contrasting against her chocolate skin. "Isabella- Kitty, as your new headmaster I'd have to say that this behavior is strictly forbidden at the instituted," she lectured austerely and then an impish grin cracked her serious expression. Taking another sip of her glass she added, "But we're not at the institute are we?" and winked which that sent us all howling.

The cyborg-like sound of Sage's processing captured my attention and I turned to find her watching Bella intently through her red sunglasses.

"Hey Sage," I called, bringing her out of her concentration. "While your web-browsin' do you think you can check my e-mails for me?" She smiled and there was a metallic sound as she turned her computer glasses off.

"I was actually calculating the powers of your new recruit, Storm." She said in her serious tone. "Bella has some potential- level five potential."

Bella of course was delighted by this news and started hounding Sage with questions about her powers.

Across the building the sound of men groveling caught my ears and my eyes darted to the lower level of the bar to find Rosalie and Emma Frost, their pure blonde hair setting them apart from the crowd, sauntering back towards the upper level with bottles in their hands leaving a trail of broken hearts in their wake.

"My God, Rogue a man who has such fine taste in diamonds should be sainted," Emma proclaimed when she reached the table rowdily which elicited cheers and agreements around the room. "And believe me, I know diamonds," she added with a wink.

"More champagne anyone?"

"I'd like to propose a toast," Rosalie announced with uncommon cheer, "To my future step mother. I admit I didn't like you one bit when I first met you but it turns out you and Carlisle are meant for each other."

The entire table piped in with their clicking drinks and Regan added, "And for well wishes to my friend and _sometimes _foe," Reagan added playfully and I chuckled in agreement. "Who clearly has the best luck with men and has managed to land yet another fine specimen of man candy. I can tell what you two have is no illusion"

"Here here," Kitty shouted.

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

"Lady Gaga," Kitty squealed and started dancing. Alice joined in with her naturally graceful movements. "I love this song."

"Lady Gaga?" Bella asked confusedly. "Is that another superhero?"

I chortled and everyone doubled over in drunken laughter. Everyone but Alice and Kitty who seemed personally offended at Bella's lack of pop-star knowledge. When the laughter had subsided Regan shook her head bemusedly and said, "She wishes. She'd obviously been raiding our closets for get ups."

I chuckled heartily and looked down at my "outfit" which wasn't much different from my fighting gear. Alice had me in a tight black corset that had bondage written all over it, shiny leather-look leggings and tall pounty toed leather boots. Really, just add a brown cut-off jacket and it would have been my fighting outfit exactly.

"Let's dance," Alice squealed as she pulled me over to her and Kitty and started grinding her hips against me.

"Alright, I'll bite," I chuckling and started dancing along, mimicking her gyrating hips and twirling my hands seductively in the air.

Can't read my, Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)

The girls, save Bella who was too shy, joined in and it wasn't long until the bottom level of the bar started hooting cat calls and begging us to come join them.

After a roaring night of drinking, laughing, and indecent dancing we stumbled towards our respective vehicles. Emma and I parted ways as she came in a different car and rest of us boarded our limo, still laughing and bubbly drunk.

"Wanna have some fun," Kitty asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Crime run, for old time's sake Rogue."

I started squealing erratically. "Hell yes." I'd been itching to kick some ass and work off some of my sexual frustration of late.

"Rose, Alice, and Sage; the only three who weren't tipsy at this point groaned disapprovingly.

"Well…" Storm seemed to be contemplating it for a minute and said, "It _would _give us a chance to show our new recruit what we can do." Storm was never usually this reckless. I could tell this was the champagne talking and I loved it.

Bella's warm brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh Saaaaage," I sang sweetly to my disapproving friend who gave me a stern look before my pout won her over.

"Oh to hell with it," she grumbled and began hacking into the local police station with her computer chip glasses. "Only because tomorrow's your wedding day."

"Wait," Rose called, her eyes darting to Alice's widened eyes frantically. "You girls are all toasted. That's not safe."

"And Edward and Carlisle will _kill _us if they find out we let you put yourselves in harm like this."

"Carlisle doesn't rule me." I waved my hand dismissively and Bella, clearly under my influence and trying to show out chimed in with agreement.

"I don't need Edward's permission," she growled.

"I'm picking up something," Sage's voice interrupted us and she turned her computer spectacles on loud speaker. Thankfully the barrier between us and the limo driver was thick enough so that he couldn't hear anything.

"We have a hostage situation… in a downtown Seattle still underway… bank…been held up…for almost 7 hours."

We all looked at each other in giddy excitement.

"Wait," Rose called, her voice reaching hysteric proportions. "Shouldn't the SWAT already be on it? You don't want to be discovered and…"

"SWAT unable to get through… some sort of fire barrier…"

"Mutant!" We all sang in chorus.

"Alright then there you have it, we're needed," Storm chimed, clapping her hands together victoriously. I rather liked this reckless side of her. "We need the driver to…"

"On it," Regan called and immediately the car sped up and did a dangerous 180 back towards the big city. "I'm giving him a vision right now. He thinks he's still heading towards Forks at a normal speed limit."

"Amazing," Bella gasped in awe.

"Okay," Sage said as we neared the bank, cob cars and helicopters surrounding the building. "We need a plan-"

"Booo," we all jeered tipsily and started throwing napkins at her. "Plans are lame."

"We don't need a plan," I announced, still a bit giggly but trying to sound serious. "Regan'll use her powers to block us from anyone's vision, Kitty and I will get us through the fire and through the building without using the doors, we'll kick some ass and Alice and Rose will get the hostages out."

"But that's a plan," Sage wined and I chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Rose interrupted and I wondered when the girl was going to loosen up. "I didn't sign up for this."

Unfortunately her only ally Alice had become caught up with us and was bouncing on her seat in excitement at the prospects of joining in. Rose groaned and begrudgingly agreed and we all erupted in cheers of excitement.

Getting into the building was fairly easy with Regan's ability to manipulate everyone's vision. Sage stayed with the cobs to make sure none of them tried to enter. Our driver, thinking he was driving us home stayed put outside in a sea of cops and SWAT vehicles who didn't notice us striding past them. Kitty and I took turns taking us through the brick wall and I through the fire shield.

Once inside the bank Regan used her powers again to block us from the hostages who were crouched in terrified positions. The sound of steel melting and things moving around alerted me that the perpetrators where in the vault, but where was the lookout?

Bella immediately started to hyperventilate and sent her a calming smile. "Go sit with the hostages," I whispered and she nodded and scrambled over to the floor to join them, where she could still watch us fight. Regan, who needed to keep her visions stable, joined her in sitting out quietly, leaving me, Kitty, and Storm as the only fighting mutants. Adrenalin started coursing through my veins and my fists were itching for action but it was quiet- too quiet.

"When I give you the signal let the hostages see Alice and Rose and you girls lead them out of here," Storm hissed and it was agreed upon.

Suddenly the room felt hot. Bella widened her eyes and pointed and we whipped around to see a young man stalk towards us with embers of fire in his hands.

"Pyro," I hissed and the sound of metal clinking in the distance ceased immediately. Shit… and where there's fire there's usually… yep. Toad and Quicksilver followed suite, coming out of the vault angrily.

"Rogue," Toad spat, and I mean literally spat his congealed venom trap towards my head but I darted away from it.

"Oh looky here," Pyro mused in his Australian accent after raking us over with his gleaming eyes. "I mean ladies, ladies if you wanted to have a good time you could've just called."

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. It was time for her to get the humans out of here.

"Let the hostages go," Storm commanded and all three men laughed hysterically.

"When we're finished breaking into the safe we will," Pyro hissed. "And who's going to stop me- the three of you," he said and it became clear to me that he couldn't see Regan, Bella, or the vampires either. _Good job Regan!_ "Word on street is Rogue's gone soft."

Now I was pissed. Tipsy and pissed and that was never a good combination.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Storm snarled. "Leave this bank and the hostages."

The flame that sailed less than an inch away from the top of my head was their answer. A fight broke out immediately with Storm on Quick, Kitty on Toad and me on Pyro. His gloved fists caught my delayed senses off guard and I tumbled to the floor in pain.

"Ah, so you really _have_ gone soft," he goaded in a dark voice. I growled and tripped him to the ground with me and got a few punches in before he threw me off of him in fear that I'd touch his skin.

"Pussy," I spat as I flew over to him and backhanded him with my gloved hand, letting the protruding diamond leave an indented mark on his smug face.

"Bitch," he screamed and started hurling a mixture of flames and punches at me. The flames I darted but some hits went through and I sent out some punches and kicks of my own.

"Fuck this," he spat and turned his attention towards his cowering victims which included Bella and send a huge flame their way.

"No," Storm and Kitty screamed simultaneously and Logan's quick reflexes kicked in. I dove towards them, sliding on the slick floors and then crouched in front of them, putting my hands out as a barrier. Using magneto's power, the vault door that they'd been so strenuously trying to open unhinged immediately and the huge metal slab came flying towards my hand and I used it as a shield against Pyro's steady stream of flames. Even with the huge door the flames danced around the edges threatening to burn the huddling unwitting people behind me.

"Rose, Alice, get these people out of here!" They nodded and began leading the befuddled people away leaving only Bella and Regan behind me. By the time I moved the slab away all of the victims were gone. I smirked victoriously. "Thanks for the distraction, toots."

Pyro relaxed his flames and smirked back, "And thanks for opening the door for us babe," then turned to Quicksilver and barked, "get the money- quick"

"Not in this economy, boys," I mused as I send the heavy door back against the opening with a thud and started manipulating the metal back into it's ridges and slots.

"Bitch." Pyro lunged at me again with a string of attacks. We "danced" with one another; deflecting, absorbing, and sending out deafening blows, both of us too stubborn to give in. We were both skilled but I had a one up on him because I didn't rely on my powers to fight. With one swift kick to the head his teeth rattled loose and he held up his hands in concession. "Fuck this, there are other banks," he muttered.

"Best hope we don't catch you again," Kitty teased while waving goodbye as they scrambled out of the bank.

"Okay, I want to learn to do that," Bella's amazed voice rang as she stumbled towards us.

"That was thrilling," I admitted. "What's next?"

"Celebratory champagne in the limo?" Regan offered, stalking towards us.

Best freaking bachelorette party ever.

~x~

Some time around four in the morning the poor limo driver pulled up to Carlisle mansion to let drop us off. Poor thing, we were just the first stop. The rest of the girls still needed to be taken to their hotels. And our obnoxious drunken singing wasn't making things better but at least the huge tip I left did.

Bella and I stumbled out onto driveway, still singing along to some hip hop song blaring in the limo followed by Alice and Rose. Alice was still on a high from out heist while Rose had apparently taken on the role of our den mother.

"Wooohooo shake it" Regan hooted from the limo as I started shaking my ass and dropping it like it was hot. The other girls chimed in with their loud cat calls.

I took a bow which elicited more hoots. "Girls, that was one hell of a night," I called.

"She's getting married in the morning…" Storm sang and everyone joined in with, "Ding dong the bells are gonna chime."

I laughed and added grandly as I started walking away, "Girls come and kiss me. Say how you'll miss me. Just get me to the church on time."

The limo pulled away with the yet laughing girls leaving me and Bella leaning on each other for support and giggling incessantly while Alice and Rose shooed us in the door.

"Alright, now let's get you to bed. You don't want to look like road kill on your wedding day do you," Alice warned while practically carrying me to the stairs.

Bella, who was my new partner in crime, yelled "Seriously, that was so much fun. Let's do it all again."

I squealed and danced out of Alice's grip excitedly. "Fight crime, hell yeah."

"Fight crime?" a melodic voice asked sternly. The voice was coming from my angel haired fiancé who stood at the top of the stairs in a long robe and shorts peering down at us disapprovingly.

"Carlisle, you can't see the bride before the wedding," Alice wined and stomped her foot which send me and Bella into another fit of giggles.

Carlisle smirked and put his hands over his eyes and I did the same for a split second before we simultaneously removed our hands and he shot me a wink. _Silly man._ "Looks like you had a fun time- a night of debauchery I'm sure."

I was about to agree when Alice, the little tattle tale she was, confessed to the whole bank saving fiasco as though the words were running from her mouth like vomit. Carlisle surprisingly just chuckled and said, "Well good thing Edward's out hunting. He won't hear it from me," he said and made a zip line over his mouth.

"Alright, stop ogling the bride so that she can get her beauty rest," Alice commanded and I blew Carlisle a kiss before he left.

Despite their insistence on getting me to bed it didn't stop us from sharing a laugh at Bella's expense. Knowingly we let Bella ascend the stairs ahead of us and laughed in amusement as she tried to hobble upward. Bella plus coma plus alcohol and stairs did not mix.

"No fair, I had a lot to drink," she called at us and shot us all a mutinous glare which only made us laugh more.

Once we finally made it up the stairs in one piece Alice marched me to my room and immediately started changing me out of my ripped and charred bodice.

"I'm getting married today," I squealed as she tried to pull a night gown over my head and fell backwards into the bed in a giggling heap.

"Not if you don't get some sleep," Alice warned. "I'm not going to have you looking like hell in that nice gown I picked out."

"Sure sure," I muttered and surprisingly started to drift off as soon as my head hit the soft pillow. Alice smiled and tucked me in like a little mother and flicked the lights off before she left. "I love you," I whispered to the darkness knowing that Carlisle could hear me no matter where in the house he was and drifted off into sleep.

**AN: Aw that was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry though there will be lots of Carlisle Rogue time in the next chapter. **

**And Review please**


	27. Just The Three of Us?

**AN: So this is it; the big shabam. Lol there was so much I needed to fit in here so it's extra long for your reading pleasure. You know how much I love reviews so I trust that everybody who read this will come out this one time with their much appreciated two cents. **

**Review, the good doctor says you should. **

**Inspiration: **

**I've Got to See You Again- Nora Johns**

**Smash Into You- Beyonce**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just manipulate them. **

Carlisle:

_Please God don't let her run…_ The minute I heard her crying it took everything within me not to go to her and investigate what was wrong. Instead I stood firmly at the alter amidst the confused glances and let my eyes flit to Jasper who muttered "fear" under his breath so softly that no human could hear.

Fear…she was afraid. Somehow Rogue and fear just didn't seem to mesh well together in my mind. And yet she was and I couldn't be the one to comfort her. Instead the wolf was in there with her… Jasper raised an eyebrow in question and whispered, "Jealousy?"

Me, jealous of Logan? Ridiculous-…-ly true. If I was honest with myself apart of me truly didn't like the fact that she trusted him with so much more of herself than she did me. I wanted to be the one to comfort her. I wanted her to let me in and to trust me even a fraction as much as she did the mutt. Beside me Edward gave a weary sigh.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally came out and it was as if there was no one on this planet but her. There could have been a raging fire or a socialist revolt erupting around us and my eyes wouldn't have left her face. As her tearful eyes stared at her feet nervously it struck me that I had never seen this side of her, except for the glimpse I'd gotten during our first session so long ago.

She looked so much younger than I think I'd even seen her and she seemed genuinely terrified; like a little child bride being taken to her suitor. From a spectator's point of view it would seem as if I were some tyrant forcing her to marry me against her will. For a brief moment after looking at her innocent and frightened expression I almost felt like one.

"_Look at me angel," _I silently pleaded to her and by some miracle her emerald eyes tiptoed upwards to mine. Those eyes had me the moment she first descended onto my doorstep. I was always hers, even before I knew her, before her heart had its fist beat, I was always meant to know her and do everything within my power to make her happy.

I smiled at her because that's what came natural to me whenever I looked at her. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw her face. How could someone not be aware of how much more wonderful they made the world just by being in it? As she neared me I almost felt all traces of fear recede and she looked up at me for the first time with so much trust I could only hope to be deserving of it. And right there, before any unnecessary vows or proclamations of love were exchanged I knew that she was mine, always.

Rogue:

I sat in the room aware of the music and people buzzing outside of those doors and the man who I would ultimately spend the rest of eternity with waiting for me and my nerves were going haywire.

It was Wolverine who peeked in to see if I was alright, dressed in a tux and looking as if someone was forcing him to walk an invisible plank. "You alright kid?" his gruff voice asked.

I shook my head. I was not alright. Everything was about to change. I was about to change, but I couldn't tell him that. The realization of it all was finally dawning on me and it scared the shit out of me. My mind was rampant with questions of what ifs. Somehow it just didn't seem feasible that I could be getting everything I could ever possibly want on a sexy silver platter like this. My naturally pessimistic mind just couldn't allow it.

"Ya know, I haven't always been there for you like I should have but you know you can always talk to me Marie." Logan moved to the seat next to me and urged me to lean on him. I did and he began stroking me as I fell into a fit of tearful sobs. "It's all right kid, just let it out."

And I did, not caring if I was ruining my perfect makeup. My hands grasped his jacket and he let me weep into his chest and for a moment I let myself believe he was my father, that this was his role he didn't disappoint me. He stroked my hair lovingly and crooned encouraging words, trying to make his dangerous voice as gentle as he could. The whole thing made me realize how much of a girl I still was, my life stunted at 16 where I was exiled from the loving family I'd known and thrust into a word of death and danger. Right then, on my wedding day I felt so much like a girl playing dress up and still so emotionally stunted and wounded.

"Ya know kid there's something about that man out there that I just can't stand," he announced in a soothing voice and I peaked up at him from my watery lashes in confusion. "Somethin' about all of them irks me in a way that's hard to explain ya know."

I remained silent except for the occasional sniffle.

"But," he sighed begrudgingly as if he was conflicted about what he was about to say. "I can also tell that you really love 'im and the way he looks at you isn't … well it's not the way other men might- not like your some prize or notch in the headrest."

Again I remained silent, hoping some clarity as to where he was getting at.

He sighed. "He looks at you like you're his whole world, Marie, and not many people can say they have that."

My eyes widened with clarity and I realized he was right. He loved me. That much I was certain of. And I pretty much adored the ground he walked on. That much he'd never know. But the way he looked at me was different. No one had ever looked at me the way he did. It was more than just love, but adoration and respect and joy.

Another brief realization hit me. "Someone once looked at you like that," I breathed. Her beautiful face fought for dominance in the forefront of my memory.

"Stay outa my memories kid," was all he said in a voice that lacked bite. "Some things are meant to stay forgotten."

I let the matter drop and her image along with it. "I'm ready," I sighed.

"Well come on. Let's get out there." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it tentatively and turned my attention towards the mirror. Thankfully, Alice had had the good sense to use waterproof mascara on my eyes but they were still puffy and red and it was obvious that I had been crying.

Other than that my hair was still pinned sleekly atop my head without so much as a little white tendrils framing my face. My dress was strapless and long, fitting my curves in a no frills classic yet elegant way. It was very Carlisle; classic, simple, and refined. I looked beautiful and scared and young, perhaps too young. My hair swept completely out of my face made me look decidedly younger and much too vulnerably. I was half tempted spring a few curls free but knowing Alice, she'd probably drive me crazy about it and so I left it up.

"You look beautiful, Rogue," he whispered and kissed me on top of my head like a father would. "And I mean that. You're practically glowing." I smiled up at him.

"Alright," I breathed, in one huge whooshing sound. "Let's do this." I took his arm, grabbed the bouquet in my gloved hand and let him lead me out.

The moment I was on that isle I felt the overwhelming urge to use Kurt's power to disappear. My nerves were firing off like a switchboard somebody accidentally spilled coffee on. With every step I hyperventilated and kept my eyes fixed firmly on the tips of my heels as they peaked from under my long dress. When I did look up it was as if nothing else existed except his warm butterscotch eyes. There he was; my future, my family, and the person I was going to have to trust everything with. I must have looked like a terrified deer…er perhaps bad example… in the headlights because the moment my eyes found his they sparkled with calming warmth, and love, and pure unbridled joy and I knew why I wanted to be his. He smiled at me and I was no longer afraid to let go... literally, as I'd been latching on to Logan's hand persistently for longer than necessary and only then did I realize that he was waiting to give me away.

And I did. I let go of my fear and for once just put my trust completely in someone else. I let go of Logan's hand and jumped in.

~x~

"What's up, Mr. Cullen?" I chided as I danced with my husband who kept monopolizing me for the 4th time in a row. The Denali's were practically were practically threatening to drag me away to talk to me but no, apparently Carlisle wasn't going to share me with anyone on our wedding day and that was just fine with me.

"You know exactly what's up, Mrs. Cullen," he retorted accusingly and I giggled cheekily. "Come one, let's go inside. I promise I'll have you back in…10 minutes."

"Nope," I teased childishly and pressed myself closer to him as the song _Get Lifted _by John Legend played.

"_Someone_ wasn't listening to the wedding vows. Love honor and _obey, _Mrs. Cullen," he scolded playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Vampire, please," I huffed. His chest vibrated against mine as he chuckled. "No seriously, good luck with that."

"Which part, the loving and honoring?"

Again I rolled my eyes. "You know perfectly well which one. No, 'Go to the forest woman and get me some blood' for you."

"Tisk tisk." He shook his head disapprovingly. "That's not even right Marie. Not with all the, 'Go to the kitchen and get me some 'insert ridiculously rare food here' demands I've taken from you of late."

I gasped indignantly. "What's so rare about a cinnamon sugar funnel cake?" I demanded.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "It is rare when it's 2 in the morning and I find myself compelled to run to the nearest carnival to get it."

"Ugh, that was _one time_." He was laughing at me now and my face was probably red enough to make Jasper salivate. While I was temporarily distracted with my temper tantrum he was guiding me away from the floor and towards the doors. "What are you doing?"

He grinned deviously then dipped low and whispered into my ear, "Putting some of that fire to good use, Mrs. Cullen." And just like that he had me ready to abandon my own reception and do whatever dirty things he had in mind.

We had almost made it out when we were intercepted by the absurdly striking Denali sisters who were looking at me as if I were a shiny new toy they couldn't wait to play with. I, trying to be gracious while Carlisle growled at his friends, allowed them to carry me away from him with their chatter. I couldn't help but to chuckle when in the corner of my eyes Carlisle looked up to the heavens and sighed, "Why?"

"We have all known Carlisle for a long time," Tanya was saying in a low bedroom voice while shooting furtive glances at her giggling sisters. Was it just me or did everything she said seem to have some kind of sexual undertone? "And truly I'm so glad to see my old friend so happy."

"And we're delighted that you should be one of us soon?" Kate chimed. "We shall all be great friends when you come to Alaska."

"Oh um…"

"Who is _that_?" Tanya suddenly asked huskily while biting her lower lip like whoever she just saw made her want to jump his bones. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. _Seriously, why is this happening to me? Why? Why? Why? I didn't even need to turn around. There was only one man who had been known to make seemingly "respectable" ladies fan themselves…besides my husband or course, and I had a funny feeling he was standing right behind me.

"Mind if I have this dance," a Cajun accent poured out like smooth honey behind me and in my peripheral vision I saw Wolverine shoot daggers my way, clearly at the man behind me.

_Why God? Why? _I spun around on my heel to find a pair of rakish red eyes dancing impishly. It took him in slowly from his black slacks to his unbuttoned tie to his long side burns and tousled cinnamon hair. God damn Remy Lebeau.

_Wait, did I just nod. Are my feet moving towards the dance floor? Are his hands around me?_ In the corner of my eye I saw my husband, who had been in an absorbed conversation with Hank, probably about science or medicine or something like that, look up at me with a puzzled expression on his face. He had no clue who this man was or if he had I'm sure it would have been a bloodbath.

_Lines on your face don't bother me  
Down in my chair when you dance over me  
I can't help myself  
I've got to see you again_

I grumbled the instant I heard that familiar chord. His wolfish eyes danced over mine in amusement. He tightened his hold on the small of my back and my left arm and my feet glided almost automatically in perfect opposition of his every advance. I'd done this dance with him before but never on the dance floor. Our relationship was always a tango.

_  
I could almost go there Just to watch you be seen  
I could almost go there Just to live in a dream_

_But no I won't go for any of those reasons  
_

"What are you doing here?" I hissed in a low yet futile whisper as he continued to sway me slowly and gracefully to the music. "Don't you know the point when the minister said, 'if anyone objects' already passed?" It was childish and below the belt but I doubt anyone could blame me.

"Don' flatter yourself, cher. I'm only here to say goodbye," he replied with his usual devil may care attitude.

"Why?" I hissed, the familiarity of his warmth and smell driving me a little insane.

"Just 'cause it wasn't in the cards for us doesn't mean I don' care about you cher," he retorted with that easy wolfish smirk of his. His eyes remained guarded as they raked over my innocent appearance until they landed on my lips and for the briefest moment pain, anguish and pure desire played across his face.

_To not touch your skin is not why I sing._It was all too familiar. His scent and proximity combined with his voice in my head clouded me with memories and I did what I did best whenever I felt vulnerable; acted like a total bitch. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Care enough to call me by my real name…preferably Mrs. Cullen," I chided with a wicked grin.

Suddenly I felt his grasp tighten around my hand and he twirled me around then dipped me roughly yet skillfully at the same time, whipping me back upwards so fast my head was spinning. "That hurts cher," he purred venomously into my ear as we continued to try to dominate each other. "I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm no match for a man you can touch now don't break Gambit's heart even more."

My eyes widened. "How…?" He dipped me quickly again and chuckled.

"Oh trust me cher, you look like a woman who's been thoroughly touched."

_  
No I won't go to share you with them  
But oh even though I know where you've been  
I can't help myself  
I've got to see you again…_

Hmm? Remy always had to be so damn cryptic. We had come to some sort of treaty, both of us slacked our hold on each other and settled into a slow languid sway.

"Am I supposed to have any idea what the hell that means?" I asked with hostility still thick in my voice.

"Non, pas vraiment*," he admonished with a casual shrug and then I noticed we had stopped dancing. "I just wish…I could be the one to make you glow like this cher…" he murmured while his amber eyes poured into mine. (No, not really)

"Remy…" I sighed, not sure what to say to him. My eyes darted nervously to Carlisle who was not glowering murderously like Logan was but had his lips pursed as if he were holding his rage down.

"You look très jolie cher*, " he commented offhandedly which again caught me off guard. "Comme une petite rose épineux*" (_Very pretty/ like a thorny little rose)_

"Er…thanks…" I wasn't really sure how to take his switching gears.

"Une rose dont j'ai de plaisir d'avoir cueilli." (*_A rose that I have the pleasure of having plucked.)_ He whispered into my ear brazenly and I almost backhanded him right then and there.

_Oh shit…What are the possibilities that Carlisle doesn't understand French? _My eyes found his blackened eyes glowering at Gambit as if he wanted to drag him into a dark corner and tear him limb by limb. _Zero chance. _

"Remy there's a very good chance that you're going to die tonight," I seethed.

"Alright, _Mrs. Cullen_," he said as if he were uttering a curse and then shrugged. "I'll behave."

I eyed him skeptically.

"Mais, je t'aimerais toujours," he sighed in a somber tone and I couldn't help but to feel some of my hostility melt away. _God damn Remy… _He took my gloved hand and brought it to his lips in his familiar way and uttered, "You know I'll always love you, don't you?"

I nodded. Of course I did. Just as the part of me that loved him probably wasn't going to go away and that was why I couldn't let my guard down around him.

"And I just want you to be happy, cher- happier than I ever made you."

"I am," I confessed and it nearly broke my heart to see him wince at my words. He quickly covered it up with his typical carefree expression.

"Right…" His eyes darted around for a second before asking, "Wine's over there?"

Oh yeah, I knew Remy so well it scared me sometimes. Of course that was probably because I had so much of him still in me. I nodded. "And women are over there," I pointed to his second vice, the bevy of beautiful succubae sisters.

"Goodbye mon cher." And with that we parted on a bittersweet note.

~x~

Bella

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch…. _Edward practically carried me upright as I hobbled over to the nearest table and a coveted comfortable chair. Being naturally prone to suspicion my eyes darted around nervously, self consciously wondering if anyone had noticed our half an hour absence from the reception.

And of course Edward had the most impassive expression on his face. Why couldn't I manage such a feat without looking completely flustered with an expression akin to a sneaky child with her hand caught in the cookie jar?

I winced as I lowered myself onto the seat and immediately regretted not masking my pain. Edward's beautiful face became marred with guilt and worry. "I'm okay," I waved in dismissal, trying to mask the pain in my voice. "I just really need some water," I lied and smiled up at him reassuringly.

He nodded and went to fetch me said water and my eyes fished through the crowd for Rogue. I located her easily. She was in the midst of giving people hugs and accepting congratulations while pulling Carlisle, who looked like he was about to pounce on her in any moment, along.

Her emerald eyes landed on mine and she made a bee line for my seat and I rose slowly, careful not to let her see me wince lest she ask question, to meet her halfway.

"Bella, where have you been all night?" she asked animatedly and I just shrugged. A lie with my lack of story telling skills would have been futile.

"You look great today," I noted to change to subject, and she did. Her sleek up done hair and dress made her look elegant and classy and just about everything a young blushing bride should be. And her skin looked warm and radiant.

"This old thing…" she drawled with an impish grin and I chuckled.

"Say goodbye, Marie," Carlisle said in a smooth but strained voice, much to my confusion.

Rogue just looked up at him with utter puzzlement written across her face. She turned to me reluctantly, shrugged and muttered something under her breath along the lines of, "You see what I have to put up with".

Oh please. I knew Rogue and if anyone had to put up with anything it was Carlisle.

"I love you, B, I mean that," she whispered to me as she pulled me into a careful embrace.

I smiled up at her; the big sister I'm sure I never wanted. Actually she reminded of a younger version of Renee which I meant I felt a lot like the older one. She and I shared one mind and body for the better half of a year and I knew the bond we had formed would never go away. I beamed at my harebrained friend and whispered, "I love you too. Now get outta here before Mr. Cullen kills somebody."

Apparently our little heart to heart was taking too long for Carlisle because he looked like in any moment he was going to check his watch. He let out a long sigh and I resisted the urge to laugh.

Rogue rolled her eyes and started to say, "Oh please, we all know who runs things around here," before she was promptly snatched away from me by a very feral looking Mr. Cullen. "Goodbye Isabella," he called to me as he marched her away towards the doors.

The minute they walked away I busted into laughter. Apparently Carlisle's libido ran things around here. Who knew? Edward joined me with the water and stared at me in confusion. I was still chuckling when his eyes followed mine and he only shook his head and muttered, "Those two are ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes. Edward had no room to talk but I wasn't going to bring that up in a room full of vampires with super human hearing. Instead I let myself lean into Edward, who supported me while enfolding me in his arms and lulled, "Yeah, and they're meant for each other."

He smiled at that and we just stood there staring off because we both knew, whether he was willing to concede to Alice's prediction or not, that that was destined to be us someday.

~x~

Rogue

I giggled as Carlisle lifted me up and carried me over the threshold into our empty house. It wasn't the first time he had done this and I couldn't help but to remember the very first night he'd carried me in this way.

"And this Mrs. Cullen is your new home to which you are now the mistress," he declared teasingly.

I looked around our house; the same house we'd been shaking up in for months, with a critical eye and announced, "This place is looking better already now that I'm in charge." Which garnered a rich laugh from my husband. His laugh soon died as his eyes landed on my lips.

"Damn, you frustrate me, Rogue," he mumbled huskily, his voice thick with desire.

We were ascending the stairs when I looked up at him and said, "Don't be. I'm all yours."

"I know," he admonished as he carried me into our bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. "But it's difficult to believe sometimes."

Okay, if anyone should have difficulty believing they're with someone it should be me. But I didn't say that. Instead I beamed up at him and said, "I know. I am pretty great, aren't I?"

His lips were on mine in an instant and I felt my feet touch the floor. "I love you," he whispered and began lavishing kisses along my jaw and neck.

He spun me around so that I was facing the full length mirror and bid me to watch as he placed lingering kisses down my neck; each kiss was so feathery light I had to stop my eyes from rolling to the back of my head. I watched as he turned his attention to the zipper of my dress and pulled it down slowly as if appreciating every bit of flesh it revealed on the way down.

As he did this I caught a glimpse of the innocent looking girl in the mirror and it made me feel strangely disconnected. I put my hands over his to stop him from undoing the dress and started to undo my hair. He must have been thinking the same thing because soon both our hands were tangled in my hair removing pins and letting them clatter as they hit the cool floor. _That's more like it. _Finally my wild curls were freed and I shook them out, letting them fan around my face which seemed more flustered than usual. I actually understood what everyone was talking about when they told me I was glowing. My skin was bright and flushed, making me look very much alive next to my porcelain husband.

"There's my Rogue," Carlisle mused as he smiled at me in the mirror. "May I proceed?"

"Please."

My dress slid to the floor along with Carlisle's jaw when he caught a glimpse of the pearl white lace corset underneath. His hands were urgent as they roamed over my lace clad breast. I closed my eyes and let my head lull back until I felt him pick me up and carry me bridal style to our bed where he laid me down gently.

The minute my head hit the bed I felt the lace fall away from my body and heard him take in a sharp breath appreciatively. I was half naked while he was still in a tux and that had to be remedied immediately. I sat up on the bed so that I was balanced on my knees and then went to work undressing him.

First the tie, and I had the pleasure of trailing hot kisses down his neck once it was removed. "Beautiful," I murmured against his chest as I removed his shirt which elicited the most deliciously tantalizing moan. My mouth moved lower, following his faint 'happy trial' southwards as I undid his pants.

"Marie…"

"Yes, husband," I answer playfully, knowing good and well he was past the brink of frustration. He wasn't alone. I had never been so unceremoniously yanked from a public gathering in my life, my own wedding reception no less. It was so primal and domineering and it me ridiculously hot.

"I need you now," he grounded out and before I knew it my back was once again against the bed and he was ripping the corset gently from my body while capturing my nipples in his mouth. I gasped at the sensation and arched my back to give him a mouthful. My lacy panties soon joined the heap of discarded clothing on the floor and I was literally dripping with anticipation.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck and with out preamble he entered me with one quick stroke. I let out a stifled cry and trembled the moment he filled me. He filled me, completely and he gave my body a moment to re-familiarize myself with him and then began a primal dance in and out of me.

"I…love…you," I bit out through my tears. I was crying, always crying because I was the emotional bastard that cried at moments like these. But I was no weeping virgin. I kissed him fiercely and met his every thrust, taking him in deeper.

My tears salted our kiss but neither one of us was willing to end it or break the connection. My fear was gone and replaced with unwavering faith. This love was real and in my grasp and the realization had me racing the earth without ever leaving his arms.

His hands hiked up their grasp on my thighs, bidding me to open wider for him and I complied, giving him everything he wanted and holding nothing g back. He couldn't hurt me if he tried. I was too soaked in his love to feel any pain. "So good…" he breathed and trailed off and I gasped at his words. He was nearing his climax, I could tell from his shift in pace and he was now muttering the dirtiest praises in my ear fervidly which drove me wild.

I cried out as I came. As my walls clamped around him he let out the most beautiful moan released into me. As he did I latched on to him with every limb. My legs were crossed around him and my arms fastened around his back keeping him there with all my strength. He couldn't have left me even if he wanted to.

He didn't fight it. For a moment he let me bind him there and placed reassuring little kisses on my lips. "Shhh," he coed as he slowly reached behind him and coaxed my hands apart so that he had more room to maneuver. "I'm not going anywhere Marie."

Silly me. Of course he wasn't. Reluctantly I yielded my grip and relaxed against him.

My toes uncurled as they took turns touching the ground, coming down from heaven.

He moved slowly to the space beside me and rested on his elbow so that he could look down at me. One hand of course stayed languidly on my chest and began to tease my sensitive nipples, telling me we were far from over. We were silent for a moment as I stared up at him adoringly.

"Carlisle?" His hands had moved from my nipples to my stomach, playfully.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad I'm your wife," I confessed, not hiding the artlessness of my feelings.

His smile broadened. "Not half as glad as I," he said and began trailing kisses down the space between my breasts and I knew exactly where he would take them. My toes were already curling in excitement.

But then the moment his kisses reached my stomach he stopped and sat up completely.

"Carlisle?" He didn't answer me. It was as if he could hear something alarming that I couldn't.

He just sat there, breathing heavily with his eyes staring off as if he were in deep concentration.

"What is it?" I asked again but he didn't answer me. After a few moments longer I got worried. I wanted to hear what he was hearing that got him so alarmed. Digging deep into Logan's memories, something I didn't think I would be doing on my wedding night, I found his powers and tried to tune everything out but his sharp sense of hearing.

There was nothing at first and then I heard it; so quite like a little engine struggling to get started, it crescendoed and flat lined.

"Is that a heartbeat?" I asked, sitting up on the bed as quietly as I could but he didn't answer. I didn't understand how a heartbeat could have him so worked up. No doubt it was just a little mouse or small scared animal that had gotten itself into our room. The heartbeat struggled again to start itself and I became confused. What kind of animal was dumb enough to sneak into this house?

"Carlisle, where is it coming from?" I pressed, my own heartbeat becoming frantic enough to drown it out. His silent eyes snapped to mine and his moved one hand slowly to my stomach and laid it there.

"There," he said with shock and wonder thickening his voice. _Oh shit…_

"No," I gasped, struggling to form a coherent sentence in my mind. "That's not even… No…" I mean was it? I _did _miss my period twice in a row… _Oh my God I am a freakin' idiot. _I looked up to his wonder filled eyes in shock. Shock seemed like the only safe emotion to have right now until I figured exactly what was going through his head and coordinate our emotions accordingly. After all, I didn't want to be upset if he was excited and I damn sure didn't want to be left the only one excited if he wasn't.

Carlisle seemed to be in a catatonic state. He didn't move, breath or speak but seemed to be mentally calculating something in his head. _Wait a minute._ Even if by some miraculous chance I was not the black hole in human form and could actually be pregnant… _Shit he must think I'm the biggest scank right now! _

"Marie, relax" was the first thing he said in what seemed like hours and I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me… too warmly. In fact he grin was becoming quite goofy as if he was struggling to contain himself. Wait a minute he's happy about this?

It was like fireworks and casino bells going off all at once. All of a sudden I felt safe enough to assess how the now steady little heartbeat galloping ahead of mine made me feel. Strange… not maternal just strangely – and delighted. All of a sudden all my long gone girlish fantasies of nursing a child in my bare arms didn't seem so laughable. This heartbeat was… inside of me…and alive…and touching me. I wasn't killing it.

"I'm pregnant…I'm…" I muttered, barely able to organize my thoughts into words. As much as I tried to re-conjure up that image of me with a child it just didn't seem possible. Carlisle, not problem. The image of him holding a child came so naturally to my mind. He seemed like the kind of man kids flocked to. Me and children… not so much. I mean, I loved kids and I had always wanted to be a mother but that was before my mutation made it so that small children and animals naturally sensed danger in me and scampered off whenever I drew near them.

Me, baby. Baby, me. Carlisle… a part of him was growing inside of me. It's little pitter pattering heart beating rapidly.

"Going to have my baby?" he finished for me, his voice thick with emotion.

I looked up at him with tearful eyes and nodded and I felt his lips crash into mine and I let the raw emotions of the moment overtake me because I knew tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow I would worry and he would scour for answers. Tomorrow someone was going to have to explain to me just how this was possible. But tonight I didn't care. I, Anna-Marie Cullen was sustaining life not taking it. Something tiny and delicate was living inside of me, its heartbeat a testament to that.

After our lips parted he guided me over to his lap, where I sat, bundled up in his arms and the soft sheets. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Physically I feel fine and emotionally I feel…ecstatic," I confessed and let my head lull back unto his chest.

"Are you sure," he asked hesitantly, "Because I didn't see any squealing or hand flailing just then."

I chuckled and swatted his arm lightly. "Believe it or not I _can_ keep my emotions contained, Mr. Cullen." Who was I kidding? If wasn't too overcome with shock I probably would've been doing an Irish Jig in the middle of the bedroom.

He smiled and began stroking my wild hair lovingly. "I don't want you to worry about this Marie. I'll have this sorted in the morning and then you-"

"And the baby," I reminded him and the most jubilant smile formed on his angelic face.

"_And _the baby will have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you Rogue." Carlisle's face hadn't stopped glowing. And just the mention of the baby had him grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't kind of man who showed his emotions but I could tell he was trying to reason with the swell of joy the news of becoming a father gave him and failing miserably. He was happy. I did that.

"I know you will. I trust you completely," I said and turned to face him in his lap. My sudden movement against his groin elicited a sharp intake of air from him and I grinned cheekily. "Oh Mr. Cullen…" I called in a sing song voice.

"What is it my beautiful bride and mother of my child," he mused.

"Does this mean the honeymoon's over?" I slid off of his lap and back into the sheets and he followed after me predatorily.

"Nope." His blond hair tickled my thighs as he traced kisses to the spot I needed him most.

"Are you sure?" I asked playfully and then gasped as I felt his tongue lave my wet folds.

He grinned wolfishly and said, "Trust me, my love. I'm a doctor,"

**~The End~**

**AN: Whew. That was my longest chapter ever! I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was seriously the most difficult chapter to write. So much needed to happen and I decided to leave out the ceremony because a) I hate fluff and b) I didn't think it was necessary. Their emotions and how they react things are what I cared about, especially Rogue, who is incredibly wounded and a little bit emotionally regressive. I wanted to make her a bit like a child putting on a tough front and I hope that came across in a good way. Oh and I hope you liked my Gambit cameo. **

**Honestly I don't know what divine force possessed me to pair these two but now I can never read Twilight without replacing Esme's name with Rogue's. Many of you have told me you feel the same. I was mulling over a sequel and then I decided to write a super long final chapter and a time warping epilogue instead that will hopefully wrap things up nicely. Sorry, someone else is going to have to take up the torch for these two. No seriously, write Rogue/ Carlisle fics because I want to read some and I'm too busy to write them. **

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and PMing me about this story. Honestly this is my favorite story I've written so far ( I say this for every story) and their love was worth crossing the genres to bring it ya. Lol. **

**Oh and please review. Seriously the level of neglect for my term paper and mulling over this I've put into this deserves some feedback. So please, everyone who's never reviewed before, do it. A wedding night is the perfect time to pop your review button's cherry.**

:)


	28. Note

**Hi guys**

**I know I haven't updated with the epilogue in like a month but I've been SO bogged down with finals and everything. So sorry. It's been pretty intense but now I'm back and I've got the goods! The epilogue will be finished and posted by Friday. It was SO difficult to write for some reason and I'm STILL deliberating! **

**The Goods: In addition to the epilogue I'll be posting the "leftovers" for this story and believe me you want to read 'em. There are some cute pregnant scenes between Rogue and Jasper, lemons, and of course some Carlisle and Rogue moments. And most of all, the really hilarious child birth scene…and oh, a VERY traumatized Edward Cullen hehe ;). **

**The Vamp-by-night**


	29. Epilogue

**6 Months Later:**

Bella:

My junior year of high school went as such. Monday through Friday my classes consisted of the normal high school curricula of algebra, English, and the like. And then, since I was deemed "useful", much to Edward's dismay, I had an extra heap on my plate of fighting, training, computer hacking, modern language, and the class that was my own personal hell but necessary for my power; neuroscience. And here I thought I was going to be having a gay ol' time frolicking around in New York with a group of adolescent self proclaimed "freaks".

"So apparently I need the knowledge of a brain surgeon to get a passing grade in high school," I grumbled to Edward who was waiting by his Volvo outside the mansion. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me carefully.

"Well what do you expect with your power Bella? If you ever want to use it offensively you're going to have to know where what you're blocking in the brain is located," he stated matter-of-factly, much to my chagrin.

"Yeah… that's what they tell me," I grumbled as he shooed me into his Volvo and took the drivers seat. "Seriously why can't I have a fun power like Shadowcat or Storm or-" My harangue was interrupted by the soothing and yet utterly frustrating feeling of his fingers making massaging little circles along my sore collar and shoulder. I had had another tough week of strenuous straining which was particularly hard considering my lack of coordination. I may not be able to shield things properly but apparently there seemed to be a permanent shield between my brain and my cerebellum because I still lacked balance.

"Bella," he began, with a hint of annoyance in his musical voice. He had one hand on the wheel of his Volvo which was currently heading at top speeds away from the mansion and the other moving down to my sore side.

"I know." I let out an admonishing sigh and turned my attention towards the road. Edward had yet to come to terms with the direction my enrollment in the school was taking. I felt rather guilty complaining to him about it, especially since weekends were supposed to be just for us. The weekends were the only time in my busy schedule that Edward could whisk me away from the mansion where I usually stayed with him.

And I loved Edward, more than anyone should love a person. It was almost an obsessive kind of love. We simply couldn't exist without one another. But I also was learning that power was a tempting force. And I wanted to be powerful, not in the crazed cackling evil lunatic sort of way. I just wanted to be on the same level as the people I love around me, not the weak one. And as for the possibilities of being able to use those powers for some greater good, well that was just the icing on the cake.

"Bella, I was going to say that I can help you study if you need me to. It's not my forte or anything but I've been brushing up and I'm pretty sure I'm proficient enough to perform a lobotomy if called for." He said all of this is with the most casual air I didn't even know how to respond.

"You learned neuroscience for me?" I sputtered in disbelief.

He shrugged and focused on the road. "It's not like I don't have a lot of time on my hands, Bella."

Honestly what did I do to deserve someone who loved me this much? I made sure to let him know just how much I appreciated his gesture by lowering my shield. He tensed immediately and then relaxed. My thoughts were something he was getting used to hearing at random.

We were silent then, both concentrating on the road leading us out of Westchester County to Edward's cottage. He could act as nonchalant as he wanted but I knew that this was a major step in his concession. He was finally supporting me and conceding to what we both knew was going to happen. I was going to become an X-men and then maybe, one day, he'll realize that I'm strong enough to know what I want and turn me.

A weary sounding sigh escaped his lips but I hardly heard it. My mind was already running rampant with the possibilities.

"And you'll let me practice my offensive shield on you?" I asked in a small yet hopeful voice.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe," he confessed with a long sigh and added, "And since you seem determined to put yourself in danger that now includes helping you defend yourself."

"Edward…" I started to argue but then realized what he was really saying. My hand found his at my side and gave it an appreciative little squeeze. "Thanks."

He nodded and snapped his attention to the road and I just stared at him in part wonder. And then without preamble, he brought my hand, which was now intertwined with his, to his lips. "I love you Bella," he uttered almost too low for my very human ears to hear.

I smiled, looking down at out intertwined hands and then out at the road ahead. _I love you too, Edward. _And I was happy. I knew that Edward was slowly coming around to the idea of changing me, especially with my life expectancy shortening drastically since my enrollment at the institute. But either way, I had my own power to harness and my own goals to accomplish. And so I was neither happy or unhappy with our current standstill; I was content.

And that was just fine for now.

**1 ½ Later: Alaska **

**Carlisle:**

"Come on Rogue. Snap out of it," I grunted as I practically dragged her into the house and slammed her back against the closed door. She fought me but her resolve was weak. She was fighting herself more; trying to bring herself out of her killing haze. "Look at me darling. Look at me." I commanded forcefully as I struggled against her newborn strength. Thankfully her strength was receding down to a normal level that I could restrain her.

It had been almost a year and a half since I turned her and she was still a wild thing; uncontrollable and insatiable in her blood lust. She was panting heavily and I could smell the man's fresh blood all over her. She was always a messy eater. As my eyes took her in slowly I could see the blood splattered on her shoes, her jeans, and bit smudged on the corner of her lips. Her cinnamon colored hair framed her hair in a mess of untamed curls and I couldn't help but taking in her change in appearance. Like most vampires she looked essentially the same; her lips were still full and pouty and she still had her strong rugged features. If had seen her walking down the street I would have still recognized her as Marie even though her skin was no longer its sun kissed tan but porcelain white and her hair no longer had it's trademark wild streak.

She was thrashing wildly against me now; irate that I had stopped her rampage. "Lemme go, Goddamit," she growled and I couldn't help but to smirk. With all her qualms about loosing her delightful personality I was happy to see that it was still very much intact. I shook my head and held on to her more firmly and she narrowed her ruby eyes at me. "I'm calm now, promise," she growled and I knew she was lying. The minute I let her go she'd find someone else to gorge her bloodlust on. _Insatiable._

"Messy eater," I teased lightly then reached for the corner of her lips and swiped the droplet of blood there with my finger. She tensed and watched my finger tentatively and I knew she was fighting the urge to lick it from my finger. Instead I brought it to my lips and let the taste of her and the blood temp me.

She looked up at me with her crimson eyes as if I was a traitor and I felt bad. It wasn't in me to deny Rogue anything but she was my creation and I held myself personally responsible for every life she took. After she realized that I wouldn't concede she pouted dejectedly and I couldn't resist my overwhelming lust for her in her feral state. But it was all for not. Rogue was still young and though she was regaining her personality and a short amount of control, blood was still the only thing she craved.

But still feeling her yet struggling body against mine, I couldn't resist the urge to torture myself. I knew it would be fruitless but slowly I leaned into her and captured her lips hungrily but then retracted immediately when I realized what I was doing. She had responded earnestly against my lips but I was certain it was because of the blood she tasted there and I had to remind myself not to torture myself like that.

My eyes met hers and for a moment I could have sworn she looked disappointed. No, it was clearly just wishful thinking on my part. I wanted to want me even a fraction of as much I burned for her but I knew she couldn't. I knew before I turned her that it would take some time for that portion of herself to return.

"Honeys I'm home," Rosalie's voice called from the rear of the house. Charles' scent alerted us to his presence as well.

"I'll get cleaned up," Rogue announced and was up the stairs without another word.

"Hello, Rose," I greeted her as I traced her scent to the kitchen where she was in the midst of preparing a lunch of some sort and eyeing the random array of food she'd splayed out on the counter in utter repulsion.

"Daddy," a halo of untamed golden hair ran towards me and hugged me at my knees.

"There's my little Halfling boy," I mused and picked the giggling toddler up with one quick swoop. "What's going on?" I asked in my usual conversational tone.

"Aunt Rose is making me lunch," he said and made a face. I smiled and mussed his wild locks before depositing him in one of the kitchen barstools and stalking over to Rosalie.

"Thank you Rose," I said as I kissed her atop her head then shoed her out of the kitchen before she prepared whatever monstrosity she had planned out. "I'll take over from here."

"Thank God," she uttered, still repulsed by the sight of food and fled the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetheart," Rogue's now melodic voice rang as she entered the kitchen looking fleshly bathed and clad in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top. As usual she was absolutely breathtaking in everything.

Thankfully I no longer had to worry about our son's safety around his mother. Even though his heart beat rapidly and pumped warm blood throughout his body, his blood didn't call to vampires the way human's did.

She was hoping our son would gloss over the fact that his mother's eyes held a bit of red but she was grated no such mercy. My keen boy took one look at her, pouted his lips, and said, "_Again_." Incredulously In his little high pitched voice.

I resisted the urge to smile when I saw her mortified look. Charles was so much like me it astounded me sometimes. Though he was only a year old he was speaking quite eloquently for an 18 month old. And he missed nothing.

Looking at my little boy my heart swelled with fatherly pride. He was so much like me with his know-it-all attitude and his refusal to take anything at face value. Physically he looked about two. He was the perfect blend between us with his golden blond hair with a hint of ginger and his mother's emerald green eyes.

"Baby, don't call your mama out like that, it's not polite," she scolded and ran her hands through her wild hair frantically. She felt guilty, I knew, that she didn't have control over her thirst. But little did she know that my son idolized her regardless of her bloodlust- it was, after all, the only side he'd ever seen of her. Whereas I was the calm and organized parent she was the exciting unpredictable one- the fun one.

She began to busy herself, scooting me over with her hips, and with making him lunch and I wrapped my hands around her waist from behind her to shadow her, resting my chin on the top of her head. I winked at him from behind her and he suppressed a giggle.

"Does this mean, I can have cake for lunch instead," he asked with his hopeful puppy dog eyes trained at me- always me. He knew I was the lenient one of the two.

"Nope. Nice try son," I answered and he sulked.

"No fair," he wined. "Mommy can eat whatever she wants and-"

"Little boy" She warned and he quitted the argument immediately There's my little ferocious mother hen. I nuzzled her ear lovingly and felt her lean against me slightly. She slid him a sandwich with a kiss to his forehead lovingly.

It was so wonderfully strange to watch her shift from feral newborn to loving mother so rapidly. Like instinct, she had a natural way of just turning her bloodlust off whenever Charles drew near. She was now crooning to Charles who was complaining about her overt affection, akin to Jasper, as she kissed his cheeks and fussed about his disheveled hair. I watched her so intently that I didn't truly realize how much I wanted her until then. I had seen so many sides of Rogue but decidedly this was the side I coveted most.

She caught me staring at her and I'm not sure what my expression held, probably something akin to a love struck fool, but she smiled a secretive smile to herself and lifted Charles from the stool and set him down to the floor. "Run along, darlin'," she sang sweetly. "Go play with your uncles outside."

He beamed up at her and then ran out to go find his uncles.

When he was gone we stood opposite each other in silence. Confused as to why she had sent Charles off I eyed her crimson eyes with guarded suspicion, prepared to chase her if she bolted towards a scent.

That familiar slow smirk of hers spread across her luscious lips. She crocked her finger, "Come 'ere handsome."

I closed the gap between us and cocked my eyebrow in question. "What do you need, my love?"

"You," she stated plainly then she closed the gap completely, pressing her pert breasts to my chest and making it difficult for me to think coherent thoughts. I swallowed a mouthful of venom loudly.

"Is everything alright?"

She gave a sighed then smiled. "Carlisle, it's been what, two years now and you're still completely clueless." And with that she tugged my lips down to hers wantonly and I did not have to worry if it was because of the blood. Her lips on mine were like a homecoming and I couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Her back was ramming into the counter the next instant, probably breaking the granite. The sound of her whimpers against my lips were too much and I wanted to take right there.

There were no words to describe what I was feeling. The women I loved more than every and anything in this world was herself again and in my arms.

"Do you have any idea how much I'd missed you," I moaned as she bit my down on my neck, breaking my iron skin with her sharpened teeth and leaving her own mark on me.

"I've missed you too and for a lot longer that you think" she confessed with a little half smirk. "Would you like to come to the grand opening?" she asked, giggling impishly.

A low growl seeped from my throat. I eyed her darkly. "The only grand opening I want to go to is the opening of your legs, darling."

She chuckled. "Why yes," she drawled in her thick southern accent that made me come undone every time. "The very one."

"Anna-Marie Cullen," I stated her entire name because I knew how much she loved to hear it. "I absolutely adore you."

"I love you too," she replied trailing her hands along my chest. "And now that I'm back, I can't wait to spend eternity making you, as you say, absolutely miserable."

I smiled and placed my lips against her scar, making her hiss at the contact. "I never knew being miserably could be so wonderfully delightful, my dear."

~The End~

**AN: Thank you so much for sticking with me and leaving such positive reviews for this story. Carlisle and Rogue make the best pair ever! Also, be sure to check out my extras.**


	30. Extra 1

**AN: These are all bits that I wrote for the story but never worked into it. Some are full chapters and others are open ended tid bits. I hope you enjoy. **

**Advances:** This is taking place in between chapter's Catharsis and Too Green Indeed in the beginning of the story while Bella is still in Rogue's head.

**Dirty Mouth:** This takes place in between the beginning and the end of the Much Ado About Esme chapter which is encompassing several weeks.

**Warning: Lemon and language.**

Advances

Rogue

"Can't sleep," I asked as I let myself into the ill lit office. I had the distinct feeling that he was expecting my intrusion because his chair was already swiveled facing me and he didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Surprisingly, no." He smiled that broad smile of his and I couldn't help but to beam back. "So what brings you here?"

"You," I stated plainly as I strolled across the office to stand right in front of his chair, arching back against the cluttered desk for support.

He gave a nervous chuckle and asked, "What can I help you with," as if I'd arrived there for an impromptu mind session.

One un-amused eye roll was all his statement could afford from me.

"Why you don't want me." I asked plainly.

He suppressed a laugh, half expecting me to take it back and after a long pause, answered, "It's…complicated"

I combed my fingers through my loose curls and sighed. "Am I not your type?" I asked neutrally. I imagined the sort of women he liked were older- somewhat more refined and definitely less temperamental. Sweet women; women who wear pink and think that Pottery Barn is the greatest gift to mankind.

He raked his hands through his hair and looked up at me pleadingly, begging me not to go there. Instead of granting him a way out, I cocked my head and silently waited for an answer.

"I…I wouldn't say that," was all he said.

"Well what would you say, Carlisle?" I pressed, keeping my tone light and encouraging as though it was just a friendly chat and not a hard core interrogation.

"If my type were cantankerous, _young_, _ALIVE, _females then, yes, I would say you were my type," he said wearily.

B-Burn. I mean, that's total bull but still that was harsh.

R- Indeed.

His little snide comment barely grazed my cool exterior. After all, if there was one thing I was good at, it was knowing when a man wanted me, and he wanted me. My eyebrow arched and I barely contained a smile. "Uh huh…"

"Marie," he said in a conflicted voice, "Let's… not do this, alright."

I rolled my eyes and then gave a slow grin. "Only when you stop being so obviously attracted to me."

"I'll work on that," he grounded out in a tight voice.

His darkened honey eyes traced up my up my long exposed legs to my lips longingly until his expression settled into a pained weariness. It was obvious to me that I was torturing him and I loved it. I loved the fact that I could upset the peaceful balance around this too perfect man.

"You do that," I said after a long pause and pushed off from his desk to leave. The one thing I knew well about flirting was that you _never _overstay your welcome.

I didn't get to take that next step. Instead he quitted the chair abruptly and stepped up to me, nearly pressing my behind against the desk. His beautiful face glowered down at me without even a hint of amusement.

Memo to self: this man makes one sexy mean face.

"Rogue, stop this now. We both know this isn't going to get us anywhere." As if to contradict his every work his arms caged me in at my sides where his hands leaned against the desk behind me. His sweet smelling scent was all in my personal space, making me a little dizzy.

B- Well if by anywhere, he means turning you and spending eternity together then I'd have to say it is. I'm betting on Alice on this one.

R- True story, B. Thanks, I needed that.

B- Any time…

He was towering over me, his chest just millimeters from touching mine as he glared down at me from the bridge of his nose. What an arrogant douche bag. A very sexy arrogant douche bag. I scowled right back at him and held my ground. "Neither is _you _being a tease right now."

"A tease?" There was genuine confusion in his voice as if he didn't know what his close proximity did to me. My face was practically bright red, and that was rare.

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. I was tired, horny and in no mood to play this game. "Oh please, we all know that you're sexy and I want you." He reeled back as if I'd just told him the sky was purple. Sexy dumbass vampire. "And another thing. Some of us have hormones so if you're not gonna-"

His lips cut off my tirade roughly and he slammed me further against the desk with his body. I gave a weak whimper against his lips and molded my body to his, anchoring him to me with my arms around his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he murmured in a tortured voice as he wrested his lips away from mine and took two broad steps backward.

My hand went instinctively over my racing heart. Too stunned to form coherent sentences, I just stood there completely flustered and feeling all the brazenness knocked out of me. Whenever he broke away from his cool demeanor I never knew how to react but I most certainly wanted more.

"Right…" I stuttered, a frazzled mess. "Maybe I should…" I made a motion towards the door.

B-What? What? What? You're just going to leave?

He nodded, equally as flustered, although not visibly as I was. "Yes…"

"Er…goodnight then," we said at the same time and then embarrassingly went about our business, him to his swiveling chair and papers and I, through the door and up the stairs.

B- Whoa whoa whoa- did that just happen?

R- Shower. Cold. Me. Now.

B- So let me get this straight. You chase this guy for what, three weeks straight, and when he finally shows some sign of giving in you run off like a frazzled love struck pre-teen.

R-Pretty much…

B-…Sounds like something I'd do.

**Gratification**

**Rogue:**

"Hey, you're home?" I called into the office, with tote bag of school books still on my shoulder.

"Yep," he said and swiveled his chair around to greet me. He patted his lap, an invitation for me to go and sit there and I complied enthusiastically. "How was school?"

"Terrible," I rolled my eyes at the remembrance of it. "Remind me why I enrolled in Forks High again," I grumbled while wresting the gloved from my hands and flinging them across the room.

"Your cover," he supplied amusedly and ran his palm along my exposed thigh. I hissed at the contact

"Fuck my cover," I seethed, barely registering the rather large erection strained against my backside. "If I have to hear about how much of a whore I am from a bunch of syphilis infested 17 year olds I'm going to finally snap."

"Marie, that mouth of yours…" he scolded, playfully.

"Fuck you," I snapped. Because my temper was so uncontrollable at times, a gift from Logan, the words flew from my mouth so quickly I couldn't stop from saying it and by the time I realized what I had said the damage was already done.

Before I could apologize I was on my feet, bent over, and slammed forward against his desk of papers and instruments. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about that dirty mouth of yours, Marie," he said conversationally as he stood behind me, pressing me further against the desk.

"What the f-?"

"Ah ah ah, Marie," he chided in a dark voice as he wrapped his arm around my waist and ghosted his fingers up my thigh towards my dripping panties. _Fuck. Shit. Damn and hot. _I didn't know whether to fight back or beg him to touch me more. "Are you going to fix that foul mouth of yours, my love? "

"Never," I growled but my voice was loosing strength. My felt like it was riding higher and a zipper rang in the background.

He swept my hair to one side of my neck, the feeling of his hands and my hair breezing along my sensitive skin elicited a cry from my aching lips. Then he brought the crook of my neck to his lips and trailed white hot kisses along my shoulder blade up the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Shit," I hissed and then he plunged into my wet core from behind.

I let out a thin scream and doubled over, clutching the desk so hard that the wood splintered around my fingers. Holy fucking shit on a stick that feels amazing. "Are you going to be good?" he whispered against my ear.

"No," I said through clenched teeth. He responded by palming my breasts and growling in my ear. "Fuck me…"

"It seems I'm going to have to," he uttered darkly and drew himself out of me slowly, leaving my body screaming for him to come back and my thighs quivering. Then he entered me again, his arms locking me to him, banning me from shying away from his length and forcing me to take all of him in. I think I had moved on from just cursing and actually began screaming religious obscenities at that point.

"Rogue, you feel amazing." My slick walls quivered around his shaft as he took me, slow at first and then more rapidly as we both began building up momentum. The sensation of him hitting me from a new direction combined with his dirty plaudits turned me into a whimpering heap in his arms.

"Fuck! Jesus, Mary Fucking Magdalene!" I shouted from hollow depths of my throat. I was breathing shallowly now, making shrieking whimpers that were resonating through the room. He turned my head aside so that he could arrest my quivering lips with his roughly, his tongue practically fucking me with his mouth.

"Come for me, my love," he commanded against my ear as me reached down in front of me trailed his deft fingers artfully around my clit.

"Uhn…" I practically exploded from sensory overload and he dragged me through heaven and back, moaning, crying, and cursing all the while.

He increased his pace, grabbing my hair roughly and exposing my neck to him. He nipped me there bluntly and released into me with a low guttural moan.

"Damn…" I muttered after a long moment heaving silence. He sat back in the chair and pulled me down with him.

"Marie," he scolded playfully. "Have you learned nothing from this little session?"

"Of course," I said as I began to trail playful little kisses along his jaw line. "And it's to cure around you as much as humanly possible."


	31. Extra 2

**Have Her Cake and Eat it Too: Both shorts are somewhere between Love Story and Much Ado- Esme. **

Rogue:

"Hello, Rogue!?" Came Bella's breathy reply over the telephone.

"Hey sugar-" Her angry rant interrupted me.

"How could you Rogue?" She practically seethed. "The minute I leave your head you go running off. Do you have any idea how much Carlisle loves you? He was going to ask you to marry him you fool. _Marry _him."

I stifled a chuckle. Apparently my friend had been in the loop all along.

"And now what? What excuse could you possibly have to say for yourself?"

"Well…"

"I don't even want to hear it. Where are you? I can't believe you left without even telling me where you were going. I've been so worried. We're friends. Friends tell each other things," she wailed and I chuckled and how rapidly her mind shifted.

"Bella she's…" I heard Edward's voice in the background.

"Don't try to stick up for her Edward." She snapped and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Bella, relax you're going to give yourself a heart condition," I advised gleefully and she harrumphed. I drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going which was New Orleans by the way?"

"New Orleans," she cried in horror and I remembered that she knew my memories almost as well as I did. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself in trouble? You know what the Guilds will do if they catch you there!"

That had sort of been the point. Getting as far away from Carlisle wasn't enough and when I left I became careless, draining almost everyone in my path. I was purposely leaving a trail of bodies right to me for the guilds to find. I had wanted trouble to find me- I was reckless that way.

"Ouais*" I muttered, slipping into Remy's tongue. After all, recklessness was Remy's deal not mine.

The tirade continued until I decided to put myself and Edward out of our misery and inform her that I was heading back at forks and currently engaged.

"Oh wow," she said, sounding embarrassed. "Oh thank God. I was beginning to worry about you two."

"Just beginning?" I teased and we both shared a knowing laugh at her hysterics. Like _I _had any room to criticize. I was most neurotic person I knew.

"Congratulation Rogue. I'm so happy for you guys," she said sincerely. "And?" She prodded.

"Yes," I chuckled. "And I'm going to be immortal."

"Aha. Told you not to doubt the pixie."

"I kn-," The deadly glare Carlisle leveled at me shut me up. _Ah crap. I'm in trouble. _"Hey B, I've gotta call you back."

"Sure."

"You knew this would happen?" he demanded and I knew I didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Er well…Alice kinda told me you would turn me the day we met," I explained and his jaw clenched. I held my shaky ground. "You knew about Esme and didn't tell me. Let's call it even…"

"Rogue," he exploded, "You knew all along and yet you still left?'

I shrugged and gave a sheepish half smile. "Guilty…"

Carlisle exhaled sharply and raked his hands through his tousled blond hair. I could tell I was driving him insane- poor guy. "Sorry?" I made it sound more like a question than a statement.

He sighed dolefully. "You _must _love driving me insane, woman" He accused in a weary tone.

"No." I pouted childishly. Okay, maybe a little but I was taking that one to the grave- er coffin.

"I'm onto you, Rogue," he growled, a bit of mirth seeping through his aggravated voice. "You love this drama don't you?" His honey eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in the sexiest way.

"No." My defense was weak and I knew it. But how dare he call me out like that?

"Oh I beg to differ," he chuckled then pointed to my bag. "What did you have in that purse- dagger to plunge through your heart misses future Cullen?"

I was in the middle of narrowing my eyes at him when I heard him say those wonderful words and my mood shifted.

"Say it again."

He smirked, "You're dramatic."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Two can play that game Mr. Cullen. "Actually you found me out. I _am_ dramatic and yes, there is a dagger in that purse."

"I wouldn't put it past you," he retorted playfully and my emerald eyes narrowed into slits. "It's probably an actual dagger and not a knife given you penchant for theatrics."

_Morbid son of a…_ "Oh sure," I shot back derisively, "I had it imported- only a real Greek dagger would do."

"Of course. And I take it there's a note" His playful butterscotch eyes were dancing.

"Indeed. It was going to read something like, 'why doth thee burden me Oh cruel unrequited love' or somethin' like that…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was laughing too hard.

He shook his head gravely even though his eyes were laughing. "It's all fun and games until the vampire develops chronic stress related conditions due to your antics- you and Alice combined… Lord help me."

X

The Cullens were waiting for me when the car pulled up. Carlisle, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for me and I dallied demurely by the car before flashing them my ring clad hand gloatingly.

Hugs and congratulations carried me into the house.

Emmett, being incorrigibly depraved, immediately started calling me mommy and asked me how bad he had to be to get spanked. Alice went into crazed wedding planner mode and I tuned her out. Rosalie, seemed amused by the news but nothing else and Jasper was nowhere in sight.

I was just about to ask where he was until he suddenly appeared smiling secretly and holding a plate of… _Dear God is that cheesecake?_ My mouth watered immediately. It was my own personal singer, my temptation, dangling there in front of me.

_Wait a minute? _"What are you doing with cheesecake?" I asked.

He grinned. "Oh this?" he waved the plate around so that the scent caught my nose. _Heaven. _The rest of the family watched the scene unfold in silent amusement. "Oh nothin' just a little somethin' I slaved over the in the kitchen makin' after seeing it done on TV."

"Oh well…can I have some?"

Carlisle chortled and Jasper shook his head. "Nope."

"W-what no fair. This is torture," I wined. "You're not even going to eat it."

He moved close to me so that the damned plate was practically at my lips then pulled it away when I reached for it. _What have I done to deserve such spiteful torture? "_Not fun is it?" he goaded victoriously. "That's exactly how I feel every time _you _up and leave then come back."

_W-what? _All that was to teach me a lesson. _Oh hell no. _Jasper was about to learn a lesson about me and cheesecake. The Cullens, including my traitorous golden haired fiancé was howling in laughter. So unfair. I crossed my arms and tried my best to look authoritative. "Listen young man, you will apologize to me and give me some of that at once."

Jasper rolled his eyes and I could tell my step mother role wasn't going to fly with him considering he was physically older than I was.

"Look here, baby girl," he said in his Texan accent, "I'm older than you and technically older than your great grandpa."

I wasn't getting any of that damned cake. A rueful pout set on my face. "Fine, Jasper, I'm sorry I keep torturing you with my blood by leaving."

He chuckled and conceded, "Fine you can have some", and dutifully handed me a slice.

"Thank ya darling'" I pecked his cheek to annoy him and dug in. I had to admit, for a bloodthirsty vampire he could bake with the best of them. "I knew you'd be my favorite," I said when I was happily chewing away.

Emmett groaned loudly. "This is so unfair, I never get to be the favorite."

*** Ouais- Yeah**


	32. Extra 3

**Title: When the doctor's Away**

Song: Tchaikovsky- Swan Lake(Link on profile)

It was like the freaking cave of wonders in here. I was randomly roaming through Carlisle's huge closet- trying to find room to put my stuff in finally but I shortly realized that that wasn't going to happen. The man had centuries worth of attire and clutter in there. Being naturally curious I began meandering through the rows of museum worthy pieces. The most interesting being a vintage record player with a record of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake on it. Anxious to see if the thing still worked I set the thing to play and instantly the record began spinning and classical music filled the space.

Next came the sifting through ages of clothing which was very fun. I felt like a kid in a museum. After a long fashion montage featuring an array of clothes from different time periods, I settled on a pair of oxidized leather breaches that clung to me by the flair of my hips, a long frilly white dress shirt that hid my bump under rolls of ruffles and buttons.

I chuckled when I glanced at myself in the mirror. My outfit looked like something the literary Mr. Darcy would wear. My large shirt was partly tucked in with bits sticking out at the front messily and the tight men's breaches were loose yet fitting along my thighs. My wild mess of untamed curls framed my face making me look like a late 18kth century cross dresser. But strangely it rather suited me. It felt nice to wear Carlisle's clothes, like a girl playing dress up only more intimate.

I blinked and in the fraction of a second it took my eyes to reopen, I saw Carlisle's amused figure in the mirror, standing behind me. My heart panicked a bit at the surprise. I was caught red handed.

"Having fun?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I shot back hotly and he chucked, holding his hands up in concession.

"Well I must say, Mrs. Cullen you look much better in my garments than I ever did," he confessed, pulling me towards him and grazing his lips against mine softly.

"I doubt it," I murmured against those lips as I conjured up an image of him in a similar set of breaches and shirt, looking like a Jane Austen fan's wet dream.

"And hello there to you little one," he mused as he bent down to my stomach and placed a kiss there, leaving me with a tickling sensation that had me giggling.

He turned his attention back towards my lips and captured them hungrily with a satisfied little 'hmm' as if sampling the best wine in the world. Then he pulled away from me and held his hand out, motioning for me to come out of the closet with him. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked and that's when I noticed that the music I'd put on was still going.

"Why certainly, Mr. Cullen," I replied demurely with a genteel curtsey which was more than laughable considering the men's outfit I was currently sporting.

I let me him lead me out and with a swift turn he and I were waltzing in our bedroom, me on my bare tip toes and he still in his hospital coat. The song finished much to early leaving me a bit bereft when he parted from me. But he amended that quickly by pulling me towards him by the ruffles of his shirt and feasting on my lips.

And idea struck suddenly struck. Pulling away from him with an impish grin, I urged him towards the closet. "Can you um… put something on?"

His face lit with comprehension. "Something like what you're wearing?"

I nodded. It was time for him to debunk a certain reigning literary character for me.


	33. Extra 4

**Setup: This is about 4 months after the final chapter given that Halfling pregnancies are much shorter. Bella is re-doing her junior year at the Institute and Edward is visiting his family back at Forks when Rogue's water suddenly breaks. **

Rosalie rushed to my side, invading my space with her worry and questions. Meanwhile Jasper and Emmett started running around like chickens without heads asking, "What do I do? What do I do?" anxiously.

"Alice, where is Carlisle?" Edward asked in a smooth voice. He was obviously the only one of us keeping his cool.

She reached for her cell phone and then blanched. "He's in the middle of surgery."

"Well have them page him and tell him to get the hell down here," I grounded out, my teeth where clenched to keep me from crying out in pain.

"I'll page him but even if I do he wont get here in t-"

"Goddamit Alice just call my fucking husband and tell him to get his ass down here," I screamed and clutched my abdomen in pain.

"You're contractions are too close together and he's not going to get here in time," Edward announced, his voice starting to loose its previous calm. "Emmett get me the medical equipment from Carlisle's office, Rosalie- get some warm towels and some-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I called feebly; my voice was getting weaker by the minute. "What are you saying lover boy?"

"Jasper- there'll be a bit of blood so-"

"Right," he nodded and darted off. He looked like he couldn't get away quicker.

"Answer me goddamn you," I shrilled and Edward turned to me.

"Rogue, I'm going to have to-"

"The hell you won't!" I hollered but another sharp contraction broke my voice.

"Rogue, I have several medical degrees so I'm sure I can handle this," he stated evenly with a little bit of a worried edge to his voice. "You're going to have to trust me, Rogue. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, okay."

He didn't even give me time to fight him. Before I could make any more protests I was in his arms and moving rapidly towards my bedroom, where he lay me down in the center of the bed. Rosalie and Emmett followed quickly with demanded provisions.

Insult upon injury, Edward began angling my legs apart and running his hands along my stomach. "What the hell. I don't want the 100 year old virgin touching me," I scoffed and Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it," Emmett volunteered which garnered him a murderous look from me and an outright jab to the stomach from Rosalie.

"Rogue, you're going to have to trust me with this, okay?"

"Oh would you stop with the prologue. Ya already got me up here in bed, freaking get on with it," I complained and Emmett chuckled at Edward's expense.

Another sharp pain tore at my abdomen and I grunted in pain. It was like being on my period with heavy cramps and being kicked in the stomach by a Japanese sensei all at once.

"I'm going to need you to breathe, Rogue," he instructed.

I looked at him with a murderous glare. "What the fuck else am I gonna do, idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "No- deep breathe, _Marie_." His teeth were clenched and I could tell I was grating on his last nerve. Good. If I was going to have to suffer this birth I was taking him with me.

20 minutes later the deep breaths weren't working. I was howling in pain. Rosalie was holding Emmett, who'd fainted upright and Alice was jumping off the walls in anxiety. Eventually, if not for my sanity then at least my privacy Edward ordered the worthless vamps out and turned his attention on me.

"Okay, Rogue now comes the hard part." He stood up so that he could make sure I heard him. "Push."

"Edward you God damned eunuch!" I screamed as I pushed with as much force as I could muster.

Then as if sent by God himself, in came my gorgeous husband still draped with his stethoscope and wearing his coat.

Carlisle was already yanking on a pair of gloves when he blew into the room and rushed to my side. "Marie, my love. Don't worry I'm here now," he coed while I was struggling to do the stupid breaths they teach you to do at lamaze. Shit still wasn't working. "Edward, I'll take over from here."

Edward who was covered in my placental fluid and looking utterly traumatized nodded whole heartedly.

"What? I don't want you touching me," I snapped and swatted him away from me. "You're not touching me again, Carlisle. You hear me and if you wanna be useful, give me something to fucking throw at you, you snotty bastard."

Carlisle's mouth fell open.

"The head is craning now just keep pushing," Edward announced in a soft voice that sounded genuinely gracious that the blunt of my obscenities were being taken off of him. "And welcome aboard she's like this all night."

"Kiss my ass, eunuch."

"Push," they both said in union.

I let out another howling scream as the pain ripped through my body. I reached out and grabbed my husband by his collar and tugged him down to me with all my strength. 'Listen to me," I hissed when I had brought him down level to my head, "I hate you. I can't believe you fucking did this to me. I don't care how sexy you are, I'm going to fucking kill your ass," and then let him go.

"She doesn't mean it," Edward announced.

"Shh, I know it hurts my love," he coed and held my hand. "I know and I'm sorry and if you want I'll never touch you again. But right now I need you to push. Can you do that for me love?"

I gave a tearful nod.

"Did you give her something for the pain?" he asked worriedly.

"Mild- I needed her to be alert in case…"

He turned to me, "Now Marie."

"Easy for you to fucking say," I growled as this thing fought its way out of me, kicking and breaking everything in its path faster than I could heal.

Carlisle's eyes flitted downward and then back to me. "You're doing wonderfully Marie. Just a little more," he urged and I pushed.

Another jolt of pain. I screamed out as I struggled to rid my body of the destructive little creature. "You god damn swine!" I yelled to Carlisle. "Fucking count Dracula, this is all your fault."

"I know, Marie. I know," he soothed and brushed my wild hair, which was slick with sweat, out of my eyes. "One more push, it's almost over."

Finally a loud cry rang through the room and it wasn't coming from me. It was my baby!

"We have a son," Carlisle announced beamingly as he placed a loving kiss on my sweaty brow.

"A son," I breathed and it was like every muscle in my body relaxed. "I'm glad _that's _over."

Then suddenly the most beautiful creature was practically dumped into Carlisle's hands by a drenched Edward who looked like he had seen the horrors of mass warfare. Edward mumbled something incoherent to Carlisle and then let himself out, leaving me with my husband and the tiny bundle in blankets.

I didn't need to look at the child; Carlisle's eyes said it all. There were so dotingly filled with adoration and love for the little creature in his arms that it was enough to fill me with peace. I could have watched him forever, coddling and making goofy faces at the cooing infant.

And then he looked at me with the most adorable smile and eyes that told me they would be tearing up if they could. I beamed back up at him with fresh tears in my eyes and reached out my hands for the baby. He cried the minute Carlisle put him in my arms and my heart fell. But then almost immediately he was silent and looked up at me with curious wide eyes.

"Ah," I gasped when I beheld his beauty. Many parents say they have cute kids but there was no doubt about it, ours was the cutest. He had my eyes; they were bright green and as wide open as saucers as they drank me in with fascination. And he had my pouty lips which were now forming the most precious O. But mostly he had his father's angelic blond hair. My child, ours. No doubt tears were running down my face.

"Hello angel," I cooed in that ridiculously high voice parents take with their children. "Are you the little nudger who's been giving me hell in there?" Obviously I got nothing but that insanely cute O face and saucer stare in response. "You are, aren't you," I squealed and he smiled the most adorable toothless smile.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" The bed shifted as Carlisle sat at my side. "I love you so much, Marie," he breathed in a thick voice as he captured my lips, conveying the depths of his emotion in a kiss.

"I love you too, Carlisle." My tears mingled with our lips as I struggled to contain the swell of emotion I was feeling. "And I take back whatever I said back there."

He chuckled and then placed a kiss on the baby's forehead who smiled wider in response. This was by far the most well behaved newborn I'd ever seen.

"So what do you think we should name him?"

"Charles," I replied definitely. "Charles Xavier Cullen."

"Okay. Charles," he agreed and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of my lips.

Suddenly Charles started sniffing me. I t was the cutest thing, like the way a young puppy tries to acquaint itself with a stranger's smell. It started at my chest, but he had no interest in my breasts and moved up to my neck. I giggled as his nose tickled my neck. "Why's he doing that," I asked, still laughing.

Carlisle cocked his head and smirked. "It seemed he smells your blood."

I chucked again as he swaddled around in my arms, perhaps trying to take in too many scents around him.

"_Edward._" Carlisle suddenly called in a voice that made me feel like I had reason to worry. He got up from beside me.

Edward rushed in, still wearing his horrified expression but at least he'd changed his clothes and seemed to have washed up. He nodded to Carlisle and turned to retrieve Charles from my arms. Instinctively I clutched him to me protectively.

"Marie, my love it's time," Carlisle announced in a soothing voice that only confused me further.

My eyes flitted between the two vampires in bewilderment. "No it's not. I feel fine." Whatever damages Charles had caused to body had certainly healed by now.

Carlisle sat down at my side and cupped my face in his hand. "You're hemorrhaging," he stated bluntly.

"She doesn't feel anything," Edward announced as though I wasn't in the room. He was right; I didn't feel any pain or bleeding at all. My eyes shot up to Carlisle pleadingly.

"He must have damaged a nerve or-"

"Okay I've had enough of your analysis lover boy," I snapped, tears were streaming down my face. I had just gotten to feel what it is to be a mother and now it was being wrested from my grasp. I gazed at the little boy in my arms and sighed. "Sorry Charles," I coed. Huge bright eyes stared back at me in wonder. "Mama has to go die now. But I'll see you in three days okay." And then Edward pulled him away from me, my baby screaming and wailing the moment he left my arms.


	34. New Story

Hi readers

I haven't been on fanfiction in forever but I'm slowly making my way back and I have a new really awesome Gossip Girl/ Twilight story, Material Girl. It's Breakfast at Tiffany's meets The Devil Wears Prada meets Underworld. But mostly it's Twilight with a Blair Waldorf twist. Please check it out and let me know how you like it.

You'll love it.

Also, I AM continuing my Chicago story. There's a note on Material Girl about what's going on with it. I look forward to hearing what you think.

-Vamp-by-Night


End file.
